Con Todo Mi Corazón
by Sony31
Summary: CROSSOVER Gilmore Girls & The O.C. ... Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte. ... UPLOAD CHAP. 16
1. Willkommen in meiner Hölle!

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, dass auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Ich hatte eine verrückte Idee. Wieder einmal. Und ich musste sie aufschreiben. Wieder einmal. Und ich musste sie online stellen. Wieder einmal.  
Das hier ist ein Crossover zwischen ... haltet euch fest ... "_The O.C._" und "_Gilmore Girls_". Die Idee kam mir, als ich eine Folge der "_Gilmore Girls_" sah, in der Adam Brody mitspielte und ichmir dachte, wie toll er mir in seiner neuen Serie "_The O.C._" gefällt. PLOPP! Eine neue Idee in Sonys Kopf. Und die Sony kann natürlich nicht widerstehen und schreibt alles gleich auf. Und will nun eure Meinung dazu hören. BITTE! ;o)  
Doch zuerst gehört einiges geklärt:

**1.** ACHTUNG! Spoiler-Gefahr! Ich hab mir die gesamte 1. Season von "The O.C." schon auf englisch angesehen. Also weiß ich, was passieren wird. Dem zu Folge wird hier auch einiges verarbeitet, dass im deutschen Fernsehen noch nicht gesendet wurde. Also ... wenn jemand nicht wissen will, wie es weiter geht ... sorry, dude, aber du bist hier fehl am Platz. Für den Rest: Schön, dass ihr trotzdem lest! ;)

**2.** "_Hauptdarsteller_" in meiner FF sind Rory, Jess, Summer, Seth, Ryan und Marissa. Die restlichen Personen, wie Lorelai, Luke, Sandy, Kirsten, Jimmy etc. kommen zwar auch vor, aber es ist kein Hauptaugenmerk auf sie gelegt.

**3.** Ort der FF: Newport, Orange County, Californien

**4.** Zusammenhang zwischen "_The O.C._" und "_GG_": Jess ist der zweieiige Zwillingsbruder von Summer. Luke ist NICHT sein Onkel. Lorelai und Luke sind verheiratet. Rory ist deren gemeinsame Tochter. Julie Cooper ist Lukes Schwester. Somit sind Rory und Marissa Cousinen. Die Danes ziehen von Stars Hollow, Connecticut, nach Newport, da Lorelai ein Stellenangebot von einem großen Hotel bekommen hat, welches sie angenommen hat. Luke eröffnet ein kleines Diner. Die Danes beziehen eine Villa in der Nähe der Cohens, daher auch automatisch in der Nähe von den Coopers. Jimmy und Julie Cooper sind immer noch verheiratet. Seth und Summer sind bereits ein Paar (mit ihren ganzen Höhen und Tiefen). Genauso wie Marissa und Ryan. Der ganze Blödsinn von wegen Teresa und so weiter ist nie passiert. Ryan ist nie zurück nach Chino gegangen, Seth hat daher auch niemals den Segeltörn unternommen. Ryan ist inzwischen ein fester Bestandteil der Familie Cohen.

**5.** Zeitlinie: Rory ist 17, d.h. ein Jahr vor dem Abschlussjahr auf der High School

**6.** Sollte es noch ein sechstens geben, dann werde ich euch informieren. Im Moment fällt mir aber keines ein. "lach"

Das wars auch schon. Hoffe, ich bekomme einige Rückmeldungen. Es würde mich sehr, sehr, sehr freuen. Natürlich hoffe ich auch, dass euch die Idee gefällt. Sagt mir doch Bescheid, ja? Wäre toll!  
Gilt nur noch euch viel Spaß zu wünschen! VIEL SPASS beim 1. Kapitel von "_Con todo mi corazón - With All My Heart_"!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**1. Kapitel - Willkommen in Newport! Willkommen in meiner Hölle!**

Es war für sie unvorstellbar, dass sie das ganze Jahr über keinen Schnee sehen würde. Und dass hier überall Palmen waren.

Kalifornien war für sie wirklich nicht die Erfüllung ihrer Träume. Sie war nur ungern von der Ostküste hierher gezogen. Dennoch hatte sie es verstanden, das es so sein musste. Auch wenn ihr Stars Hollow furchtbar fehlte. Und ihre Großeltern. Und natürlich Lane. Und – was mit Abstand das Schlimmste war – Dean. Sie beide hatten beschlossen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, die mehr als 4.000 Kilometer überbrücken musste. Also hatten sie sich getrennt. Als gute Freunde, aber dennoch bestand „_Rory und Dean_" nicht mehr länger.

Sie seufzte und steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Rory wusste, dass sie alleine zuhause war. Weder ihre Mutter noch ihr Vater waren hier. Lorelai war sicher voll und ganz im Hotel beschäftigt. Schließlich waren sie erst seit einer Woche hier. Und ihr Vater Luke hatte sicher die Hände voll zu tun, damit sein Diner so bald wie möglich eröffnen konnte.

Rory Danes betrat das kühle, mit weißem Marmor ausgelegte Vorhaus ihres neuen Zuhauses. Sie warf ihre Taschen voller Einkäufe in eine Ecke und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort entdeckte sie auf der Theke der kleinen Bar eine Nachricht ihres Vaters und einen Teller mit Käse-Sticks und einem Burger.

Grinsend nahm sie diesen und steuerte auf die Mikrowelle zu.

Im selben Moment klingelte das Telefon. Das Teller wieder auf den Tresen stellend nahm sie das Schnurlose in die Hand und meldete sich.

„Hey Cousinchen, wie geht es dir? Was machst du gerade?" ertönte im selben Moment Marissas Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ich mach mir mein Essen warm und dann werde ich mich für morgen vorbereiten. Schließlich will ich in der Schule nicht nachhängen", gab Rory die gewünschte Antwort, während sie sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr klemmte, erneut das Teller in die Hand nahm, in die Mikrowelle stellte und diese einschaltete.

„Vergiss die Schule doch einmal für einen Augenblick. Du bist in deinem Kuhkaff auf eine teure Privatschule gegangen, also mit dem Stoff weit voraus. Entspann dich, pack deine Badesachen zusammen und in dreißig Minuten bist du hier bei mir. Wir treffen uns bei den Cohens zum Schwimmen", befahl Marissa lachend. Sie wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort, bevor sie sich bei Rory verabschiedete und wieder auflegte.

Der jungen Frau entfuhr ein weiterer Seufzer. Gleichzeitig ertönte der Pieps, der ihr zu verstehen gab, dass das Essen fertig war. Burger und Käse-Sticks aus der Mikrowelle nehmend begann sie nachzudenken.

Im Grunde hatte Marissa Recht. Sie konnte nicht immer an die Schule denken. Außerdem war so die Gelegenheit gegeben, dass sie endlich Ryan kennen lernte, von welchem ihre Cousine schon so viel erzählt hatte.

Deshalb nickte sie zu ihrem Entschluss, in dreißig Minuten mit ihren Badesachen bewaffnet vor Marissas Tür zu stehen und endlich deren Freunde kennen zu lernen. Gleichzeitig machte sie sich an ihr Essen und Gustave Flauberts „_Madame Bovary_".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Marissa streckte den Arm aus um zu klingeln, als Rorys Stimme sie nochmals inne halten ließ.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass der Bikini wirklich nicht zu gewagt ist? Du weißt, dass das ansonsten eigentlich nicht so mein Stil ist", seufzte das Mädchen, während sie an sich hinunter sah. Triangel. Eisblau. Mit dunkelblauen Sternchen. Und knappen Höschen. Nur mit Bändern an den Seiten zusammengehalten.

Ihre Cousine überdrehte die Augen, bevor sie Rory ein weiteres Mal versicherte, dass sie absolut gut aussah. Danach betätigte sie endlich die Klingel.

Es war Sandy Cohen, welcher die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Cohen! Sie sind heute schon zuhause?", begrüßte Marissa ihn mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey, Marissa. Tja, wieso den Wind nicht nutzen und sich endlich wieder einmal aufs Surfbrett schwingen?", lachte er, während er die Haustür weiter öffnete und den beiden Mädchen somit den Eintritt ermöglichte.

„Und wen haben wir hier?", versuchte der dunkelhaarige Mann die Sekunde darauf zu erfahren, als er bemerkte, dass die Freundin seines Adoptivsohnes nicht alleine war.

„Oh … tut mir Leid … ich habe vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Rory. Rory Danes. Meine Eltern und ich sind gerade erst hierher gezogen", stellte Rory sich sofort vor.

Sandy nickte und schüttelte ihr die Hand, bevor er ergänzte: „Ach ja, dein Vater und Marissas Mutter sind Geschwister, nicht wahr?"

Rory nickte nur. Danach verabschiedeten sich die beiden von Seth Cohens Vater und verschwanden in Richtung Terrasse.

„Du wirst sehen, Rory, dir wird es hier gefallen. Ryan und die anderen sind toll und ich weiß, du wirst dich wunderbar mit ihnen verstehen. Glaub mir!", lächelte Marissa ihre Cousine an.

Im selben Moment vernahmen sie einen Aufschrei vom Pool her.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Cohen!", zischte Summer verärgert durch die Zähne, während sie sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

Seth stand am Rand des Pools und grinste ihr entgegen. Er hatte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen können sie dort hinein zu werfen. Auch mit der Gewissheit, dass er später teuer dafür bezahlen musste.

Ryan saß in einem Liegestuhl und hatte die ganze Szene grinsend beobachtet. Und auch wenn es witzig war, tat ihm Seth jetzt schon leid. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders und grinste weiter.

„Respekt, Seth. Ich gestehe, ich hätte es dir nicht zugetraut ‚_Rambo'_ tatsächlich in den Pool zu werfen. Deine zwanzig Dollar bekommst du später", erklang die Sekunde darauf eine Stimme etwas abseits vom Pool.

„Halt die Klappe, dumb ass!", gab Summer zornig an ihren Zwillingsbruder zurück, während sie aus dem Wasser kletterte, „Warum bist du überhaupt mitgekommen? Du willst sowieso nicht ins Wasser und lesen kannst du zuhause auch!", danach wandte sie sich mit vernichtendem Blick an ihren Freund, „Und was heißt hier zwanzig Dollar! Ich mach dich einen Kopf kürzer, wenn du es gewagt haben solltest mit meinem Bruder zu wetten!"

Seth hob abwehrend die Arme, konnte sich aber dennoch das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Im Moment darauf fand er sich – durch einen kräftigen Schupps von Summer – im Pool wieder.

„Heißt das, dass wir quitt sind?", versuchte er hoffnungsvoll zu erfahren, während er nun auch aus dem Pool kletterte und auf sie zuging.

„Nicht einmal ansatzweise!", gab sie grimmig zurück. Danach legte sie sich in ihren Liegestuhl, schloss die Augen und ließ sich wieder von der Sonne braten.

Nur einen Augenblick später vernahmen die vier Personen am Pool ein heiteres Lachen, welches von der Terrassentür her zu kommen schien.

„Rory? Darf ich dir vorstellen, Newports streitlustigstes und zugleich doch perfektes Paar: Seth Cohen und meine beste Freundin Sommer Roberts. Und das da drüben, im Liegestuhl, ist Ryan. Und dort hinten, versteckt, haben wir unsere wandelnde Bibliothek: Jess, Summers zweieiigen Zwillingsbruder. Leute, dass hier ist meine Cousine Lorelai Leigh Danes, von allen nur Rory genannt. Frisch zugezogen aus Nowhereville, Connecticut", stellte Marissa lachend vor.

Ryan hob einfach die Hand und winkte ihr zu, bewegte sich aber nicht von seinem Liegestuhl. Jess handhabte es ähnlich.

Rory winkte in die Runde und lächelte leicht. Seth kam sofort auf sie zugelaufen und streckte ihr die Hand hin.

„Hey, dude. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Seth … na ja, das hat Marissa ja schon erwähnt, aber ich dachte mir, ich stell mich lieber selber noch mal vor, damit keine Zweifel auftreten. Aber wahrscheinlich war es dennoch nicht nötig, denn ich bin nicht so leicht zu verwechseln. Glaub ich zumindest …", sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus, während er die ganze Zeit die Hand der jungen Frau schüttelte, bevor er von Summer unterbrochen und bei Seite geschoben wurde.

„Beachte ihn gar nicht. Er redet zuviel und benimmt sich meistens wie ein Idiot", erklärte sie, bevor sie ebenfalls ihre Hand ausstreckte und Rorys mit einem Lächeln schüttelte.

„Uh! Summer! Du brichst mir das Herz!", entfuhr es Seth melodramatisch, während er sich mit einer Hand an die Brust fasste.

„Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, Cohen!", entgegnete sie und wandte sich ihm jetzt wieder zu. Er beugte sich mit einem Grinsen vor und gab ihr einen Kuss, bevor er schelmisch meinte: „Und du kannst mit kleinen Kindern so gut umgehen, Sum." Danach legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter und die beiden gingen zurück zu ihren Liegen.

Rory lachte über diese kleine Szene, Ryan überdrehte grinsend die Augen und Marissa schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Jess las ungerührt in seinem Buch weiter.

„Mach es dir bequem und fühl dich wie zuhause, Rory", lächelte Seth schließlich, bevor er es sich wieder auf seiner Liege bequem machte. Marissa hatte sich zu Ryan gesellt und Summer und Seth führten ihr kleines Liebesgeplänkel fort. Rory fühlte sich etwas verloren, seufzte einmal auf und nahm den erstbesten Liegestuhl der ihr unterkam in Beschlag. Es war der neben Summers Zwillingsbruder.

„Hey", grüßte sie ihn.

„Hey", gab er zurück. Danach fiel wieder Schweigen ein. Rory fühlte sich beinahe etwas unwohl als ihr Blick auf das Buch fiel, welches er in Händen hielt und dessen Titel las.

„Flauberts ‚_Madame Bovary_'. Seltsam", murmelte sie.

Jess sah zum ersten Mal, seit diese Fremde und Marissa die Terrasse betreten hatten, auf. Er bemerkte, dass das Mädchen neben ihm auffallend hübsch war, doch er war nichts anderes gewohnt. Seine wöchentlichen Verabredungen sahen meist gleich gut aus. Wenn nicht hübscher.

Doch es war etwas an ihrer Ausstrahlung, dass ihn inne halten ließ und ihn dazu bewegte sie genauer zu beobachten. Gerade eben hatte sie bemerkt, was er las. Und er wollte herausfinden, was ihr Kommentar dazu zu bedeuten hatte.

„Warum ‚_seltsam_'?", sprach er sie plötzlich an, bevor er grinsend fort fuhr, „Wohl noch nie etwas von Flaubert gehört."

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie sich etwas Sonnencreme auf den Arm strich und ruhig erklärte: „Ich habe sehr wohl schon etwas von Flaubert gehört. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich lese im Moment ebenfalls ‚_Madame Bovary_'. Und das ist es, was ich seltsam finde." Danach setzte sie sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase, kramte in ihrer Tasche nach ihrer eigenen Ausgabe des besagten Buches, lehnte sich zurück und setzte ihr Lesen von zuvor fort.

Jess sah die junge Frau neben sich verwundert an. Danach schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Flaubert zu. Dennoch konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken unterbrach er die Stille zwischen sich und der „_Neuen_" noch einmal.

„Hey … Rory …"

„Hm?", gab sie abwesend zurück, während sie gleichzeitig umblätterte.

„Willkommen in Newport! Willkommen in meiner Hölle!"

Sie grinste ebenfalls, sagte aber nichts mehr und las weiter. Im Hintergrund konnte man noch immer die Streitereien von Seth und Summer hören.

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	2. Rory Danes, Nowhereville, Connecticut

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, dass auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Freude! Freude! Freude! Euch gefällt es! Ich bin ja sooooooo glücklich! Freude! Freude! Freude!  
Leider hab ich die letzte Prüfung nicht geschafft und muss daher am 22. Februar nochmal antreten. "heul" Zur Aufmunterung habe ich bei der Story weiter geschrieben. Und das ist dabei entstanden! "hehe"  
Danke an:

**LoveJess  
maxsa  
rory  
JessFan  
Dragonies **und  
**Sassy01**

für die wundertollen und total lieben Kommentare. Leute, ich hab mich riesig darüber gefreut. Ihr seid Spitze. Vielen, lieben Dank!  
Mehr gibt es heute nicht zu sagen. Lieblingsweisheit zum Ende natürlich noch: **Feedback macht glücklich!** ;)  
Noch eine/n schöne/n Stunde, Tag, Abend, Nacht, Woche, Monat ... was auch immer. ;oP  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Sony ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**2. Kapitel – Rory Danes, Nowhereville, Connecticut**

Sie kam aus einer Stadt, in der jeder jeden kannte. Oder _so gut wie_ jeder jeden kannte.

Jetzt saß sie im Wagen ihres Vaters und sah auf den Hof einer Schule, auf der sie _niemanden_ kannte. Außer Marissa und deren Freunde.

Außerdem kam sie sich furchtbar unattraktiv und nichts sagend vor neben all diesen braungebrannten, kurze Röcke und weit ausgeschnittene Tops tragenden, gut aussehenden Mädchen.

„Ror … Sweetheart … ich sollte ins Diner und du zur Schule. Aber weder ich noch du kommen weit, wenn du weiterhin wie angewurzelt auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzen bleibst", grinste Lucas Danes seine Tochter an.

Überrascht wandte sich die junge Frau jetzt ihrem Vater zu und lächelte ihn an.

„Tut mir Leid, Dad", lächelte sie, „Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Tag. Wir sehen uns heute Abend." Sie beugte sich vor und drückte ihrem Vater noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie einmal tief durchatmete und schließlich die Tür des Wagens öffnete und ausstieg. Luke fuhr davon und sie war alleine.

Die Sekunde darauf ertönte eine Hupe hinter ihr. Rory drehte sich erschreckt um und entdeckte einen _Range Rover_. Hinterm Steuer saß Seth, neben ihm eine wild gestikulierende Summer, auf dem Rücksitz schüttelte Marissa den Kopf und Ryan überdrehte – wieder einmal – die Augen.

Rory konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie trat zur Seite, damit Seth einparken konnte, nur um ein weiteres Mal ein Hupen zu vernehmen. Und dazu quietschende Reifen.

Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und fasste sich an ihr Herz, welches nun doppelt so schnell schlug wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Das Auto hatte nur einige Zentimeter vor ihr Halt gemacht.

„Verflucht noch mal …", hörte sie gleich darauf vom Fahrer des roten _66er_ _Ford Mustang Cabriolets_. Und die Stimme kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Hätte ich mir doch denken können. Miss Nowhereville, Connecticut", ertönte die Stimme gleich nochmals. Und sie konnte hören, dass er dabei grinste.

Jetzt riss Rory die Augen auf und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!", fuhr sie ihn an und atmete gleichzeitig einige Male tief durch, da sie in ihrem Schreck völlig darauf vergessen hatte.

Er zog etwas verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du bist schließlich _mir_ vor den Wagen gesprungen!"

„Gesprungen!", entfuhr es ihr gereizt, „Ich bin zur Seite getreten, damit Seth einparken konnte. _Du_ bist mit einem Affenzahn auf den Schulparkplatz gerast und hättest mich beinahe als Kühlerhaubenfigur mitgenommen!"

„Darf ich dich an etwas erinnern: Erst den Blick nach links wenden, dann den Blick nach rechts wenden und dann, wenn weit und breit nichts zu sehen ist, darfst du die Straße überqueren. Kaum zu glauben, aber das lernt man schon im Kindergarten!", gab er sarkastisch und gleichzeitig gereizt zurück.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als eine neue Stimme ertönte.

„Jess? Könntest du jetzt bitte endlich deinen Wagen einparken? Ich möchte mich noch mit Trisha treffen bevor der Unterricht beginnt", rief ihm eine Blondine vom Straßenrand her zu.

„Ich komm schon, Babe", rief Jess zurück und ließ sich wieder in den Fahrersitz gleiten.

Rory trat zugleich bei Seite, damit der junge Mann endlich seinen Wagen auf den Parkplatz stellen konnte.

Blondchen betrachtete währenddessen Rory abschätzig von oben bis unten. Als Jess schließlich neben sie trat, seinen Arm über ihre Schulter legte und sie losgingen, meinte sie noch verächtlich: „Was wolltest du überhaupt von Miss Kuhkaff hier?"

Rory fiel die Kinnlade herunter und in ihrem Inneren begann es zu brodeln. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Was fiel dieser Nuss eigentlich ein, so mit ihr zu sprechen!

Sie öffnete den Mund um diesem Miststück eine deftige Antwort nachzurufen als ihr dieser auch schon von einer Hand zugehalten wurde.

„Erspar es dir, Rory. Glaub mir, du willst Holly Fisher nicht zu deinem Feind. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche", meinte Marissa und starrte der ehemaligen Freundin hinterher, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und leicht lächelnd ergänzte, „Kaum zu glauben, dass wir auch einmal so waren, was Sum?"

Summer nickte nur einmal, nahm dann Seths Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Schulgebäude davon. Marissa und Ryan taten es ihnen gleich. Rory blieb noch kurz stehen, schloss sich ihnen dann aber ebenfalls an.

Der erste Schultag an ihrer neuen Schule hatte ja schon wunderbar begonnen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Nach einem furchtbaren Morgen folgte ein furchtbarer Vormittag. Sie wurde in fünf verschiedenen Klassen vorgestellt. Jedes Mal wurde erklärt, wie sie hieß und woher sie kam. Nach der zweiten Klasse nannte sie jeder nur mehr „_Miss Nowhereville_". Zum Glück hatte sie zumindest Physik zusammen mit Seth und Summer.

Endlich war Lunchzeit. Und Gott sei Dank hatte Rory morgens noch von ihrem Vater ein Lunchpaket mitbekommen, ansonsten hätte sie sich nach einem beschissenen Morgen und einem noch beschisseneren Vormittag auch noch den Kantinenfraß antun müssen. Leider war auch so weit das Auge reichte kein Kaffeeautomat in Sicht. Wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so, denn der Kaffee hätte wahrscheinlich einfach nur furchtbar geschmeckt.

Der Nachmittag würde hoffentlich anders werden. Zumindest hatte sie nachmittags einige Fächer, die sie lieber mochte. Literatur. Und Politik. Und Geschichte.

Rory setzte sich gerade an einen freien Tisch, als sie bemerkte, wie ihr Handy in der Tasche vibrierte. Verwundert nahm sie das Gerät heraus und sah auf den Display. Sofort zauberte sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht als sie sah, wer anrief.

„Hey, Mom!", hob sie ab und grinste.

„Babygirl! Wie läuft es in der Schule?", ertönte sogleich Lorelai Danes' Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Wahrheit oder Lüge?", seufzte die junge Frau.

„Zuerst die Wahrheit."

„Wenn ich noch einmal die Worte ‚_Miss Nowhereville_' im Zusammenhang mit meinem Namen höre, bring ich denjenigen, der die Worte ausgesprochen hat, um."

Man konnte hören, wie Lorelai in Lachen ausbrach.

„_'Miss_ _Nowhereville_'? Klingt ja originell. Wer hat sich das ausgedacht?"

„Mom!", entfuhr es Rory schockiert. Natürlich fand ihre Mutter das wieder zum Schießen.

„Tut mir Leid, Süße", lachte Lorelai noch immer, „Und jetzt will ich noch die Lüge hören."

„Kaum habe ich die Schule betreten, wandte sich jeder mir zu und ein Schweigen trat ein. Es ging ein Strahlen von mir aus und ich wurde augenblicklich zur beliebtesten Schülerin des Jahrgangs gewählt. Ohne dass mich die Leute überhaupt kannten."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Schatz! Dann stoßen wir heute Abend also auf deinen neuen Titel an. Rory Danes, die neue _Miss Nowhereville_", zog die Ältere der beiden ihre Tochter auf. Rory überdrehte nur die Augen und gab kein Kommentar mehr dazu ab.

Mutter und Tochter sprachen noch eine Zeit lang miteinander, bevor sich Lorelai jedoch verabschieden musste, weil sie zurück an die Arbeit musste.

Schließlich saß Rory wieder alleine am Tisch und machte sich an ihren Lunch. Die Sekunde darauf ließ sich seufzend eine Person auf den Platz neben ihr fallen.

„Und … wie war der erste Tag bis jetzt?", grinste Ryan und machte sich an sein Sandwich.

„Spannend", gab Rory sarkastisch zurück, doch musste sie dabei leicht lächeln.

Für kurze Zeit schwiegen sie und aßen einfach vor sich hin. Sonderbarerweise war es wieder Ryan, der dieses Schweigen brach.

„Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie mein erster Tag hier war. Also glaub mir: Ich fühle mit dir!", grinste er und stieß sie mit seiner Schulter aufmunternd an. Rory lächelte und nickte.

Den ganzen weiteren Lunch sprachen sie nichts mehr miteinander. Als sie schließlich fertig waren, erhoben sie sich und gingen wieder in das Schulgebäude.

„Was hast du heute Abend vor?", wollte Ryan schließlich erfahren.

„Äh … ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich da etwas falsch verstanden habe, oder so. Aber bist du nicht mit meiner Cousine zusammen?", entgegnete Rory und öffnete gleichzeitig ihren Spind.

Ryan lachte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„So war das auch gar nicht gemeint, Rory. Heute ist eine kleine Grillparty bei uns zuhause. Wieso schnappst du nicht deine Eltern und schaust zusammen mit ihnen dort vorbei? Marissa und die anderen werden auch da sein", lud er sie grinsend ein.

Sie schloss den Schrank und wandte sich ihm zu. Zuerst noch etwas zögerlich, nickte sie schließlich und bedankte sich für die Einladung.

Die Klingel ertönte und signalisierte somit, dass der Unterricht wieder begann. Ryan stieß sich von der Wand und ging rückwärts in die Richtung seiner Klasse davon.

„Schon eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nachhause?", wollte er noch erfahren. Die junge Frau verneinte.

„Dann sehen wir uns nach dem Unterricht beim _Range Rover_. Bis später, Rory!", grüßte er noch, bevor er um die Ecke bog und verschwunden war.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Und sie hatte sich auf den Nachmittag _gefreut_! Kaum hatte sie die Literaturklasse betreten, als ihr auch schon der blonde Haarschopf von Holly entgegenstrahlte. Ihr Gesicht war nicht zu sehen, denn in diesem klebte ein anderes. Jess' Gesicht um genau zu sein.

Rory überdrehte die Augen. Und als ob es nicht schon schlimm genug war, dass sie eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer mit Holly verbringen musste, nein, sie musste auch noch direkt vor Jess sitzen und somit gleichzeitig schräg vor Blondchen.

Als dann endlich der Unterricht begann, fühlte sich Rory recht wohl, da sie ein Thema durcharbeiteten, welches sie sehr interessant fand.

„Nun, Miss Danes? Was sagen Sie zu diesem Thema? Wie ich aus den Unterlagen Ihrer alten Schule ersehen kann, arbeiteten Sie es dort auch gerade durch. Also?", richtete Mrs. Hicks, zusammen mit einem Lächeln, ihre Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf die „_Neue_".

„Emma Bovary war eine unzufriedene, selbstsüchtige Frau", begann sie und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie fort fuhr, „Sie war eine Heuchlerin. Zuerst heiratet sie einen verwitweten Arzt, weil sie endlich vom Hof ihres Vaters verschwinden will. Sie heuchelt sich selbst und Charles Bovary Liebe vor, obwohl diese niemals existierte. Zumindest von ihrer Seite her. Sie ist ihr ganzes Leben lang unzufrieden, betrügt ihren Mann, kümmert sich kaum um ihr Kind. Und am Ende, als alles ausweglos scheint, weiß sie nichts besseres zu tun, als sich selbst zu töten, an Stelle einmal in ihrem Leben mit erhobenem Haupt das entgegen zu nehmen, was ihr zusteht. Meiner Meinung nach war sie eine schwache Frau mit zu hohen Vorstellungen vom Leben."

Mrs. Hicks nickte und lächelte Rory zufrieden zu. Die junge Frau dachte schon, damit wäre es getan. Doch da hatte sie sich geschnitten. Denn im Moment darauf ertönte schräg hinter ihr die Stimme Hollys.

„Es war klar, dass _Miss Nowhereville_ das sagen würde", überdrehte sie die Augen und wandte sich dann an die junge Frau vor sich, „Hast du wohl auswendig gelernt, oder … _Missy_?" Mrs. Hicks versuchte einzugreifen. Erfolglos.

In Rory begann wie am Morgen die Wut zu brodeln, doch dieses Mal war niemand da, der sie davor bewahren konnte sich mit Holly Fisher anzulegen. Deshalb wandte sie sich ruckartig der Blondine hinter sich zu. Mit herablassender Miene erklärte sie: „Es wundert mich, dass du überhaupt verstanden hast, wovon ich gesprochen habe. Ich bezweifele, dass du ‚_Madame Bovary'_ jemals gelesen hast. Zu viele schwere Wörter für dich … _Blondie_." Mrs. Hicks versuchte es weiter, doch es war zwecklos. Holly zog hörbar die Luft ein. Noch _niemand_ hatte jemals gewagt, so mit ihr zu sprechen.

„Hör gut zu, _Missy_. Du glaubst, weil du hier neu bist gehört dir die Welt, aber pass auf, dass du dir damit nicht in den Finger schneidest. Denkst du, weil du ein halbwegs gutes Kommentar zu ‚_Madame Bovary_' abgeben kannst, dass du hier der Star bist? Komm nicht in mein Revier! Probier es erst gar nicht. Das ist ein wohl gemeinter Rat!", zischte die blonde Frau ihrer Gegenüber zu.

„Jetzt hab ich aber Angst! Womit willst du mich hochnehmen? Mit deinem Lieblingsbuch: ‚_Katy Cat and Beaky Boo_'?", ließ sich Rory wenig beeindrucken und verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug! Miss Fisher! Miss Danes! Wenn Sie nicht sofort aufhören, dann werden wir uns beim Direktor wieder sehen!", schaffte es Mrs. Hicks nun endlich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.

Rory wandte sich mit grimmiger Miene wieder der Lehrerin und dem Thema zu. Holly tat es ihr gleich.

Auf Jess' Gesicht hatte sich ein halbes Grinsen ausgebreitet. Alle Achtung, Rory Danes hatte mehr Courage als er es ihr zuvor zugetraut hätte. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass sie es jederzeit mit Holly – so gut diese in der Literatur auch bewandert war – aufnehmen konnte. Und sicher nicht den Kürzeren ziehen würde.

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	3. Medium oder durch?

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, dass auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Ich ein kreatives Hoch haben! Deshalb jetzt ein neues Kapitel ihr bekommt! Ich gerade "_Star Wars_" gesehen hab. Deshalb ich jetzt so wie Yoda sprechen. Aber keine Sorgen haben ihr müsst. Das Kapitel ganz normal ist geschrieben. Ich meinen Dank an meine lieben Kommentarschreiber geb. Diese wie folgt seien:

**ninchen** (für Chap. 1)  
**plappermaul  
may** (für Chap. 1 2)  
**gini  
Sassy01  
LoveJess  
maxsa  
rory** und  
**Connie**

Ich herzlich danke euch! Es mich zu hören von euch hat gefreuet. Ich auch dieses Mal mich sehr über Kommentare freu. Es sehr nett seien würd von euch. Leider jetzt wieder muss gehen. Ich euch viel Spaß bei neuem Kapitel wünsch. Nochmal sagen Danke. Und ich euch eine Weisheit mitgeben: **Feedback glücklich macht! **:o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ... äh ...Sony ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**3. Kapitel – Medium oder durch?**

„Marco!", rief Rory am späten Nachmittag ins Innere ihres neuen Heims. Sie ließ ihren Rucksack von der Schulter gleiten und stieg die drei Stufen in das riesige Wohnzimmer hinunter.

Die Heimfahrt war wieder ziemlich amüsant gewesen. Während Marissa und Summer darüber diskutiert hatten, welches Kleid heute Abend zu tragen war, hatten die beiden Jungs sich über Seths neueste Kampfstrategie für irgendein Play-Station-Spiel unterhalten. Rory war mehr oder weniger unbeteiligt in der Mitte gesessen und hatte die Gespräche verfolgt. Bis Summer vorschlug, dass sie sich doch vor der Grillfeier noch treffen sollten, um die Kleiderwahl auch wirklich abzuschließen. Und sie Rory dazu einlud.

Und obwohl sie erst etwas über einer Woche hier lebte, fühlte sich Rory – zumindest wenn sie nicht zur Schule musste – schon irgendwie zuhause.

Marissa und sie hatten sich schon immer gut verstanden. Sie hatten beide verrückte Mütter.

Summer, Seth und Ryan waren nett und sie verstand sich mit ihnen sehr gut. Noch kannte sie sie zu wenig um sie als ihre Freunde zu bezeichnen. Jedoch war sich Rory sicher, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde, bis es so weit war.

Das Haar in ihrer Suppe war Holly Fisher. Aber was wäre Lorelai Danes jun. ohne irgendeine Art von „_Feindin_". In Connecticut hieß diese Feindin Paris Gellar. Hier hieß sie eben Holly Fisher.

Ein eigenes Kapitel war Summers Bruder. Während er ihr am ersten Tag noch recht … wie sollte sie sagen? … freundlich vor kam, hatte er sich am heutigen Tag, wie es schien, um 180 Grad gedreht und sich zu einem Snop entwickelt. Alleine die Tatsache, dass er mit Blondchen rum machte sagte doch schon genug über ihn aus.

Rory hielt inne. Wieso interessierte sie das überhaupt? Es konnte ihr doch egal sein, wem dieser Typ seine Zunge in den Hals steckte.

„Polo!", erklangen nun zwei Stimmen aus der Richtung, in der die Küche lag, und schreckten die junge Frau somit aus ihren Gedanken. Rory schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen einen Apfel aus dem Obstkorb und biss herzhaft hinein, als sie um die Ecke bog und schon ihre Eltern sichtete.

Luke hatte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und las in einem Buch übers Angeln. Lorelai war – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – vor der Kaffeemaschine, mit einem großen Becher in der Hand, anzutreffen.

„Kaffee!", rief Rory begeistert und rannte ebenfalls auf das dunkle Gebräu zu. Ihr Vater überdrehte die Augen, las aber ohne Kommentar weiter. Ihre Mutter grinste wissend und reichte im selben Augenblick eine bis an den Rand gefüllte Tasse an ihre Tochter weiter.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mommy", lachte Rory und nahm gleichzeitig einen kräftigen Schluck vom „_Trank der Götter_".

„Was wollt ihr heute essen?", ließ Luke den Kaffeekonsum unkommentiert, beäugte aber die beiden weiblichen Mitglieder seiner Familie mit strafendem Blick.

„Ehrlich gesagt, brauchst du heute nichts zu kochen, Dad, wir sind nämlich zu der Grillparty bei den Cohens eingeladen. Wir gehen doch hin, nicht?", grinste Rory und nahm gleich noch einen Schluck von dem schwarzen Getränk.

„Muss das sein?", stöhnte ihr Vater auf und überdrehte gleichzeitig die Augen.

„Zeig etwas mehr Begeisterung, wenn ich bitten darf. Es ist sehr nett von den Cohens, dass sie uns einladen", entgegnete Lorelai grinsend und gab ihrer Tochter somit die Bestätigung, dass sie dort erscheinen würden.

„Aber da muss ich mich wieder fein machen", jammerte Luke weiter.

„Dich manchmal etwas fein zu machen schadet dir überhaupt nichts", grinste seine Frau, bevor sie sich ein weiteres Mal vom Kaffee aus der Kanne einschenkte.

„Außerdem wird Tante Julie auch dort sein", ergänzte Rory gleich darauf.

„Ein Grund mehr zuhause zu bleiben", entgegnete Luke noch grimmiger.

„Lucas Danes!", entfuhr esLorelai und sie sah ihren Mann streng an.

Das war das Zeichen für Rory, dass sie verschwand. Sie grinste noch einmal, trank den letzten Rest des Kaffees aus und schlich sich hinaus, während ihre Eltern zu argumentieren begannen. Sie huschte in das obere Stockwerk, hinein in ihr neues Zimmer und wandte sich sofort dem Kleiderschrank zu. Blieb nur noch eine Frage: Was sollte sie heute Abend anziehen?

**-o-o-o-o-**

Julie Cooper kontrollierte zum bereits vierten Mal im Vorhausspiegel, ob die Konturen ihrer Lippen auch perfekt nachgezogen waren. Sie wurde bei diesem Tun von der Haustürklingel unterbrochen. Sie wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und ging auf die große Tür zu.

Davor stand ihre einzige Nichte, die Tochter ihres älteren Bruders und dieser furchtbaren Frau. Lorelai war Julie vom ersten Tag an ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Nicht, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder jemals eine wirklich gute Beziehung gehabt hatte, aber ihre Schwägerin übertraf einfach alles. Und ihre Nichte kam leider genau nach deren Mutter.

„Rory!", rief sie nichts desto Trotz mit beinahe schon übertriebener Freude. Sie umarmte das Mädchen und ließ sie durch die Tür ins Innere treten.

Jimmy Cooper hatte den Aufschrei seiner Frau in seinem Büro gehört, sich erhoben und sah nach, was denn passiert war. Als er schließlich seine Nichte entdeckte, konnte er gar nicht anders und begann zu lächeln.

Rory Danes kam geradewegs nach ihrer Mutter. Eine wunderbare Frau, Jimmys Meinung nach. Von allen Mitgliedern der Familie seiner Frau, war ihm Julies Schwägerin am besten in Erinnerung geblieben. Eine witzige, herzliche Person.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Rory", grüßte er deshalb mit ehrlicher Freude und umarmte das Mädchen.

Auch Rory grüßte ihre Tante und ihren Onkel, bevor sie sich erkundigte, wo sie den Marissa finden konnte.

„Oh … sie ist oben, Darling. Geh einfach rauf. Es ist die zweite Tür links", erklärte Julie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und einem breiten Lächeln. Das Mädchen bedankte sich und stieg die Treppen hinauf.

Kaum außer Sichtweite fiel Julies Gesichtsausdruck in sich zusammen.

„Sie wird immer mehr wie ihre Mutter", schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Vorhausspiegel zu.

Jimmy ignorierte das, lächelte leicht in die Richtung seiner Frau, drehte sich dann wieder um und begab sich wieder an die Arbeit.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Summer sah perplex auf ihre beste Freundin, als diese sich das rosafarbene Kleid überstreifte.

„Du willst wirklich dieses Kleid anziehen, Coop?", entfuhr es ihr schockiert.

„Was spricht gegen dieses Kleid?", kam es sofort zurück.

„War das eine ernsthafte Frage?", antwortete Summer wiederum mit einer Frage.

„Soll ich etwas anderes anziehen?", wollte Marissa schließlich seufzend wissen als es an der Tür klopfte und Rory vorsichtig den Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", lächelte sie und trat gleichzeitig durch die Tür. Summer eilte sofort auf sie zu, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie weiter in das Zimmer, bevor sie mit ernster Stimme meinte: „Gut, dass du gerade kommst, Rory. Wir brauchen hier einmal deine ehrliche Meinung. Was sagst du zu dem Kleid, das Marissa trägt? Ist das nicht einfach … _ew_ …?"

Rory grinste, Marissa überdrehte die Augen und Summer fuhr mit ihrer kleinen Rede fort. Das konnte ja noch etwas werden.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Medium oder durch?", versuchte Sandy Cohen mit einem Lächeln zu erfahren, während er hinterm Grill stand, fleißig Fleisch wendete und dabei in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Vater und Jimmy vertieft war. Schien, als hätten sich da drei gefunden.

„Äh … medium … glaub ich", gab Rory die gewünschte Antwort. Mr. Cohen nickte und machte sich an ihr Steak.

Die junge Frau fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl. Neben den Cohens und ihren eigenen Eltern waren noch die Coopers bei der Grillfeier und – zu jedermanns Überraschung – auch Neil Roberts, Summers Vater, mit seiner Frau Beatrice erschienen. Nach anfänglichen Unstimmigkeiten hatte sich Neil Schluss endlich doch mit dem Freund seines „_Sonnenscheins_" anfreunden können. Und im Grunde war Mr. Roberts gar kein so schlechter Kerl.

Das war es auch nicht, was ihr Sorgen bereitete. Sorgen machte ihr das Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, welches sie jedes Mal spürte, wenn ihr Blick auf den letzten der Roberts fiel. Dass er gut aussah hatte sie schon am ersten Tag festgestellt. Auch, dass er anscheinend genauso an Büchern interessiert war, wie sie. Aber Holly lastete wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihr.

„Bitte sehr!", riss sie Sandy aus den Gedanken. Zeitgleich platzierte er das Steak auf ihrem Teller. Vor Schreck hätte Rory beinahe den Teller fallen gelassen. Im letzten Moment konnte sie das Steak noch davor bewahren auf den Boden zu gleiten. Schnell wandte sie sich dann mit einem Lächeln von den drei Männern hinterm Grill ab und blickte auf die Menschen, die bereits am Tisch saßen.

Ihre Mutter unterhielt sich angeregt mir Kirsten Cohen. Die beiden schienen sich wunderbar zu verstehen. Und was sie im Gespräch mit Seth so aufgeschnappt hatte, waren weder Lorelai Danes noch seine Mutter wahre Meisterköche. Alleine das musste die beiden schon verbinden.

Julie und Beatrice diskutierten über den letzten Las-Vegas-Abend, welchen Gwendolyn Doyle veranstaltet hatte und der laut ihnen „_die absolute Katastrophe_" gewesen war.

Marissa und Ryan turtelten herum und gaben sich immer wieder gegenseitig von ihren eigenen Tellern zu essen.

Summer schaufelte Seth gerade ihre Tomaten auf seine Platte und holte sich gleichzeitig seine Karotten. Als er protestieren wollte, beugte sie sich vor, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und setzte ihre Arbeit fort. Dieses Spielchen wiederholte sich noch drei Mal, bevor statt dem Kuss ein wirkungsvoller, böser Blick kam und Seth endlich schwieg.

Rorys Blick wanderte weiter und fiel nun auf Jess. Sie errötete etwas als sie bemerkte, dass er sie ebenfalls ansah. Schnell senkte sie die Augen und schritt zielbewusst auf den Tisch zu. Ans _andere Ende_ des Tisches. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich schließlich auf den Sessel sinken. Neben ihr Julie auf der anderen Seite Kirsten. Doch auf das Essen konnte sie sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren, weil sie die ganze Zeit hindurch seinen Blick auf ihr spürte.

Der Himmel stand ihr bei, aber das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte, war, dass sie sich in einen reichen, versnobten, newporter Jungen verliebte. Außerdem kannte sie ihn doch noch keine zwei Wochen. Wie konnte sie da wissen, auf was sie sich einließ? Wenn man überhaupt von „_einlassen_" sprechen konnte. Schließlich durfte sie auf Blondie nicht vergessen. Und dennoch konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie alle paar Sekunden den Blick hob und in seine Richtung sah … nur um festzustellen, dass er das gleiche tat.

War es seine gefährliche Ausstrahlung? Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht? Diese wie Kaffee wirkenden, braunen Augen? Diese Hände?

Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie sich wohl diese Hände … schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und ein weiteres Mal überlief sie ein leichter Rotschimmer. Wie konnte sie nur an so etwas denken?

Dieses Spiel ging zirka eine halbe Stunde lang, bis Summer einen überraschten Blick zwischen ihrem Bruder und Rory schweifen ließ und breit zu grinsen begann.

Sie wollte gerade ein Kommentar dazu abgeben als ihr Seth den Mund zuhielt und den Kopf schüttelte.

Na toll! Anscheinend waren ihre kleinen, geheimen Blicke, doch nicht so geheim gewesen.

Von diesem Moment an machten ihre Augen keine Ausflüge mehr in Richtung Jess Roberts. Zu riskant. Sowohl, dass sie wieder von irgendjemanden entdeckt wurde, als auch, dass es immer gefährlicher wurde, dass sie sich in einen völlig Fremden verliebte.

Sofern sie das nicht schon getan hatte.

**_Fortsetzung folgt!_**


	4. Vorweihnachtliche Überraschungen

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, dass auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Am Dienstag hab ich Prüfung. "zitter" Hoffe, ihr haltet mir die Daumen. "hoff" Hier noch ein kleiner Teil von mir für euch, weil ich einfach einen Narren an dieser Geschichte gefressen habe und heute erst lernen konnte, als ich dieses Kapitel abgetippt hatte. Dafür ging danach das Lernen fast wie von selbst. "freu"  
Mein Dank wieder einmal an meine wundertollen Kommentarschreiber:

**Dragonies  
maxsa  
rory  
ninchen  
LoveJess  
gini **und  
**plappertasche**

Ihr seid mein Sonnenschein an einem regnerischen Tag! Dankeschön für eure wunderbare Unterstützung. Ich hoffe, ich kann euch mit diesem Teil etwas Freude machen ... auch wenn er nicht so endet, wie manche von euch wollen. "zwinker" Mehr wird nicht verraten, sonst müsst ihr ja nicht mehr lesen. "lach" Und außerdem ist die Story ja noch laaaaaaaaaange nicht vorbei. "ggg"  
Also nochmals: Viel Spaß! Und: **Feedback glücklich machen!** :o)  
Hook, ich habe gesprochen! "lach"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**4. Kapitel – Vorweihnachtliche Überraschungen**

Die Wochen flogen nur so dahin. Zwischen Schule, Schülerzeitung und lernen blieb ihr kaum mehr Zeit für irgendetwas anderes. Die Weihnachtsferien rückten näher und das bedeutete auch, dass Adrian bald hier eintreffen würde. Sie telefonierte zwar beinahe täglich mit ihm, doch es war eben nicht das Selbe, wenn er nicht hier war.

Auf der Universität von Berkley gefiel es ihm sehr gut. Im Herbst hatte sein zweites Jahr begonnen. Und auch wenn es für Rory unvorstellbar war, dass so etwas wie Sport einem die absolute Erfüllung brachte, für Adrian war das so. Football war sein Leben. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern als sie Kinder waren. Während sie immer mit einem Buch anzutreffen war, hatte er stets seinen Football im Schlepptau. Wieso seine Leidenschaft nicht zum Beruf machen? Zumindest war er auf dem besten Weg dorthin.

Und jetzt stand Weihnachten vor der Tür. Oder _Christmukkah_, wie ihr Seth vor einigen Tage erklärt hatte, während sie im Shopping-Center waren und sie ihm half ein passendes Geschenk für Summer zu finden. Nach stundenlangem Suchen und den unmöglichsten Einfällen seitens Seths hatten sie schlussendlich doch noch ein brauchbares und wirklich schönes Geschenk gefunden, von dem Rory überzeugt war, dass es der dunkelhaarigen Freundin gefallen würde.

Inzwischen konnte sie felsenfest behaupten, dass Summer, Ryan und Seth zu ihren Freunden zählten. Sie unternahmen in ihrer Freizeit fiel miteinander, fuhren zum Pier oder gingen bummeln in der Einkaufsmeile. Sogar einige Newporter Partys hatte Rory schon mitgemacht. Sowohl die offiziellen, versnobten Partys als auch die privaten, in Strandhäusern stattfindenden Privatpartys.

Letzten Samstag hatte sie sogar einen kleinen Schwips gehabt, von dem ihre Eltern Gott sei Dank nichts mitbekommen hatten.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Jess und ihr war unverändert, obwohl sie bemerkte, dass sie sich jetzt öfters unterhielten, manchmal sogar miteinander über Dinge lachen konnten und er weniger Zeit mit Blondchen verbrachte, obwohl er ihr immer noch morgens den Arm über die Schulter legte und ihr einen ziemlich - wie sollte sie sagen? – „_zungenbetonten_" Kuss gab.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Holly und ihr jedoch war noch schlimmer geworden. In der letzten Woche war Rory kurz davor, dass sie dem blonden Biest eine deftige Ohrfeige verpasste und noch einiges mehr, hätte Ryan sie nicht zurückgehalten.

Diese hatte sich doch tatsächlich erlaubt, Rory als Schlampe zu bezeichnen. Zudem hatte Holly ein Gerücht über sie und irgendeinen „_Blow-Job_" mit Randy Thomson auf der Party am Samstag verbreitet. Gut, sie hatte ihn geküsst. Okay, sie hatte ihn _ziemlich heftig_ – zum größten Teil des Alkohols wegen - geküsst, aber von einem „_Blow-Job_" konnte nicht die Rede sein. Definitiv nicht.

Es war eine Genugtuung für sie als sie am nächsten Tag hörte, dass dieser angebliche Dienst an Randy gar nicht von ihr, sondern anscheinend von Holly selbst erledigt wurde.

Im Moment saß sie auf einem Stuhl der zur Kochinsel in der Mitte der Küche gehörte und arbeitete den aktuellen Artikel für die Schülerzeitung durch. Es war Freitag und ausnahmsweise war nirgendwo eine Party, bei der sie unbedingt vorbeisehen mussten und worüber die junge Frau zugegebenermaßen auch ziemlich froh war. An Stelle wollten sie sich heute bei den Cohens treffen und einen gemütlichen Videoabend veranstalten. Mit Play-Station-Pausen dazwischen.

Als Seth diese Sache vorschlug, hatte Rory gelächelt und gemeint, sie hätte zuviel zu tun, um zu kommen. Was eine glatte Lüge war.

In Wirklichkeit wollte sie den vieren einfach wieder einmal einen netten Abend unter Paaren lassen. Seit sie hier in Newport Beach angekommen war, hatten sich alle freundlich um sie gekümmert und sie stets in ihre Pläne einbezogen. Rory fand, sie war es ihnen schuldig, dass sie auch wieder einmal etwas alleine tun konnten.

Marissa schien das bemerkt zu haben, doch brachte es nicht fertig ihre Cousine noch umzustimmen.

Deshalb saß sie jetzt hier. Mutterseelen alleine. An einem Freitag Abend. Mit einem fertigen Zeitungsartikel vor und kalten Käsesticks und Kaffee neben sich.

Ihr Eltern waren zusammen mit Kirsten und Sandy Cohen auf einer Party. Also waren sie vor den frühen Morgenstunden nicht zurück. Und Rory war absolut und vollkommen langweilig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte.

Außerdem brachte sie diese Hitze um. Es war ungewöhnlich heiß, dafür, dass es Dezember war. Außerdem fehlte ihr der Schnee. Und Lane. Und die verrückten Einwohner von Stars Hollow.

Sonderbarerweise hatte sie seit der Ankunft hier in Newport nur selten an Dean denken müssen. Was vielleicht auch gut so war. Was half es ihr, wenn sie ihm einige Monate lang nachtrauerte. Das brachte sie auch nicht zurück an die Ostküste. Was sie inzwischen auch irgendwie gar nicht mehr wollte. Sie fühlte sich hier wohl. Hier, in Newport Beach. Unter ihren neuen Freunden. In ihrem neuen Leben.

Dennoch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie machen konnte, damit diese furchtbare Langeweile endlich verschwand.

Sie konnte lesen, aber irgendwie hatte sie heute keine Lust dazu. Sie hätte sich auch irgendeinen Film reinziehen können. Aber nach dem war ihr auch nicht gerade zu Mute. Zumindest nicht ohne jemanden, mit dem sie über die schlechten Szenen herziehen konnte.

Deshalb saß sie weiterhin vor der Kücheninsel, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und zählte die Blätter, welche auf der modernen, weiß-grünen Obstschüssel vor ihr abgebildet waren.

Es war die Haustürglocke, die sie nach wenigen Minuten aus den Gedanken riss. Überrascht hüpfte sie von dem Hocker, durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und ging an die Tür.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier?", entfuhr es ihr in der selben Sekunde in welcher sie den unerwarteten Gast erblickte.

„100 Punkte an Rory Danes für die freundlichste Begrüßung meines Lebens", grinste Jess zurück und hielt ihr gleichzeitig drei Filme hin. Danach zog er seine Jacke aus und ging an ihr vorbei ins Innere des Hauses. Sie sah ihm verwundert nach und schloss schließlich die Haustür.

„Und nochmals: Was machst du hier?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage. An Stelle einer Antwort zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer, Rory ihm immer dicht auf den Fersen. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, gab aber keinen Kommentar mehr ab. Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Und dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls.

„Heute ist Freitag", stellte sie fest. Im nächsten Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten selber geohrfeigt. Was für ein kluges Statement, Rory!

„Ach, wirklich?", lachte er leicht, nahm nun einen der Filme und ging zum Fernseh-Schrank. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die Videokassette in den Recorder schob, dann die Fernbedienungen in die Hände nahm und zu ihr zurück zur Couch kam.

„Wieso kommst du an einem Freitag Abend hier bei mir vorbei?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Hatte nichts besseres zu tun", gab er gelassen zurück und schaltete gleichzeitig den Fernseher ein.

Dieser Kommentar machte Rory nun doch etwas wütend. Das klang ja beinahe so als wäre sie der letzte Ausweg.

„Holly und du hattet wohl einen Streit, ansonsten wärst du sicher nicht hier sondern unter ihrer Bettdecke!", gab sie harsch zurück. Dabei verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich demonstrativ dem Bildschirm zu, über welchen gerade der Schriftzug „_Der Pate_" flimmerte.

„Woaw … warum denn plötzlich so bissig, _Miss Nowhereville_? Eifersüchtig?", kam es grinsend von ihm zurück.

Rory wandte sich abrupt vom Fernseher ab und wieder ihm zu. Auf ihrem Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie alles andere als gut gelaunt war. In Gedanken sagte sie sich, dass sie langsam bis zehn zählen sollte, bevor sie etwas erwiderte.

Eins … Zwei … Drei …

Sie sah das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und die Zehn war vergessen.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich kratz dir die Augen aus, solltest du mich nochmals so nennen!", zischte sie in gefährlichem Ton und ihre Augen sprühten Funken.

„Wie denn? _Miss Nowhereville_?", versuchte er mit gelassener Stimme zu erfahren.

„Halt die Klappe, Roberts!", fauchte sie und stand kurz davor ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er näher saß als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Wie war denn das passiert?

„Du hast immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet", lachte er und rückte noch etwas näher.

„War ‚_Halt die Klappe, Roberts!_' nicht eindeutig genug!", kam es sarkastisch von ihr zurück. Wie zum Schutz vor ihm verschränkte sie wieder die Arme vor der Brust und drückte sich tiefer in ihre Ecke der Couch.

„Ich meinte auch nicht diese Frage", setzte er fort, ließ sie aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Sondern?", gab sie wütend zurück.

„Eifersüchtig?"

Er hatte es wiederholt. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie dieses kleine Wörtchen einfach ignorierte. Doch anscheinend tat er ihr diesen Gefallen nicht.

„Werd nicht lächerlich!", versuchte sie deshalb mit möglichst gelassener Stimme diese Sache als Nichtigkeit runter zu spielen.

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und das beunruhigte sie nur noch mehr.

„Immer noch keine direkte Antwort auf meine Frage", gab er gelassen zurück und zwinkerte ihr einmal zu.

Er flirtete! Jesus Christus, Jess Roberts flirtete! Mit _ihr_! Was passierte denn jetzt? Sie schloss kurz die Augen und wartete darauf, dass er Wecker klingelte. Doch das grauenhafte Piepen kam nicht.

Sie stritt nicht ab, dass es ihr gefiel, dass er mit ihr flirtete. Dennoch. Holly schien förmlich über ihren Köpfen zu schweben. Das nicht verschwinden wollende Damoklesschwert.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich da etwas falsch verstanden habe, aber gibt es da nicht Blondie?", gab sie kurz angebunden zurück.

„Ach, weißt du, Holly und ich …", begann er, wurde aber nur eine Sekunde darauf von ihr unterbrochen.

Rory sprang von der Couch und funkelte ihn mit wütenden Augen an, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zischte ihm zornig zu: „Sprich gar nicht erst weiter! Ich kann mir wirklich ein besseres Gesprächsthema vorstellen als die Beziehung zwischen Zuckerpüppchen und dir. Danke, aber auf Details verzichte ich nur zu gerne!"

Danach wollte sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung Küche rauschen. Die Betonung lag auf _wollte_. Den Jess packte sie sanft mit seiner Hand um ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurück auf die Couch.

Damit hatte Rory nicht gerechnet, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rücklings wieder zurück auf das weiche Möbelstück. Ihre Beine lagen über seinen und sein Gesicht war so nahe an ihrem, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte.

Momentan überlief ihre Wangen ein roter Schimmer und ihrer Augen begannen zu glänzen. Dieses Mal nicht aus Wut, sondern aus Überraschung. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Und auch ihr Atem ging schneller.

Er merkte das mit Wohlgefallen. Ihr Haar fiel ihr sanft über die Schultern und sie sah in überrascht an. Und gleichzeitig lag da noch etwas anderes in ihrem Blick.

Jess musste sich beherrschen, damit ihm nicht ein freudiger Seufzer entfuhr als er bemerkte, worum es sich bei diesem Blick handelte.

Freudige Erwartung. Freudige Erwartung darauf, dass er sie endlich küsse. Doch zuvor bedurfte es noch einer Erklärung.

„Holly und ich …", begann er, wurde aber wiederum von ihr unterbrochen. Dieses Mal nicht in wütendem Ton. Sie legte nur einen Finger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Es ist mir gleichgültig. Zumindest im Moment", flüsterte sie und sah ihn weiterhin mit großen Augen an. Weiterhin mit diesem erwartungsvollen Blick.

Er beugte sich vor. Bemerkte, wie sich ihre Lippen etwas öffneten. Spürte, wie eine ihrer Hände sich in seinen Nacken legte. Sah, wie ihr Gesicht mit jeder Sekunde näher und näher kam. Wie sich ihre Augen schlossen und ihr Kopf sich leicht zur Seite neigte. Und er wollte nichts mehr als endlich, nachdem er wochenlang nur daran denken konnte und immer nur dieses Mädchen im Sinn hatte, ihre süßen, verlockenden Lippen auf seinen spüren.

„Olla! Schwesterherz! Wie ich sehe komme ich anscheinend zu ungünstigen Zeiten nachhause, da du heute Abend schon Besuch hast! Und ihr beiden wirkt sehr beschäftigt!", lachte da plötzlich eine Stimme von den Stufen her, welche ins Wohnzimmer führten.

Rorys Kopf schoss abrupt in diese Richtung und ein zugleich enttäuschter als auch erfreuter Ausdruck legte sich auf ihr Gesicht, während ihr beinahe atemlos ein einziges Wort entfuhr: „Adrian!"

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	5. Ein beschissenes, neues Jahr

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Sony ist deprimiert. Sie hat nämlich gerade erfahren, dass sie die Prüfung am Dienstag auch nicht geschafft hat. Also muss sie im April nochmal antreten. Und das gefällt ihr überhaupt nicht. Gott sei Dank hat sie das Schreiben, das lenkt sie etwas ab. ;)  
Dieses Kapitel ist schon seit einigen Tagen fertig. Leider funktionierte mein Internet nicht, sonst hättet ihr diesen Teil schon früher bekommen.  
Ich hab mich wie eine Blöde gefreut als ich heute gesehen habe, wie viele Kommentare ich für das letzte Kapitel bekommen habe. Ihr seid sooo lieb! Wie kann ich euch nur jemals klar machen, wie sehr es mich immer und immer wieder freut, wenn ich mir schreibt. Es ist sooo schön. Ich finde keine Worte mehr dafür. RIESIGSTES Danke daher an:

**Dragonies  
maxsa  
LoveJess  
ninchen  
rorylorelai  
gini** (meine persönliche Botin "_zwinker_")  
**Sassy01 und  
**nochmals** Sassy01 **(Fortsetzung vom vorigen Kommentar. "_lach_")

Gott schütze euch! "_zwinker_" Nochmals ein ganz großes und herzliches Dankeschön! Ihr seid mein Antrieb! "_verneig_"  
Das war's auch schon.  
Was gibt es zum Kapitel zu sagen? Eigentlich nicht viel, nur dass ihr mir für das Ende nicht böse sein sollt. Ich verspreche, im nächsten Kapitel wird etwas passieren, das euch vor Freude ausflippen lässt. "_versprech_"  
Doch zuerst einmal viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel hier! "nick"  
Zum Schluss die altbewährte Binsenweisheit: **Feedback glücklich machen!** :o)  
Amen!  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**5. Kapitel – Ein beschissenes, neues Jahr**

Weihnachten aka Christmukkah war vorbei. Geschenke hatte es zahlreich gegeben. Schnee natürlich keinen. Aber dafür hatte Rory zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben beleuchtete Palmen gesehen.

Nachdem Adrian so überrascht aufgetaucht war, hatte sich beinahe peinliches Schweigen über die beiden ertappten Teenager gelegt. Adrian hatte gegrinst und gemeint, er würde erst mal eine Dusche nehmen. Danach war er im oberen Stock verschwunden.

Rory und Jess hatten sich von der Couch erhoben und sie hatte ihn zur Tür begleitet.

„Wir sehen uns bald", meinte er und zwinkerte ihr wieder zu. Die junge Frau hatte wiederum ein Rotschimmer überlaufen und sie hatte leicht genickt. Dann hatte er sich vorgebeugt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

„Gute Nacht, _Miss Nowhereville_", lachte er zum Abschied und hob nochmals die Hand zum Gruß.

„Gute Nacht, _Roberts_", hatte sie zurückgelacht und die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen. Dann hatte sie sich umgedreht, einmal frustriert geseufzt und sich dann mit ihrer lang erprobten Kämpfermiene in das obere Stockwerk begeben. Wo sie Adrian zur Schnecke gemacht hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen dann, als Lorelai, Luke und Rory beim Frühstückstisch saßen und plötzlich Adrian hereinkam, flippte die dunkelhaarige Frau beinahe aus und fiel ihrem Ältesten freudig um den Hals.

„Ad!", kreischte sie und hüpfte vom Küchentisch.

„Hey, Mom", hatte er gelacht und die Umarmung über sich ergehen lassen. Von Luke hatte er ebenfalls eine „_männliche_" Umarmung erhalten, zusammen mit einem kameradschaftlichen, „Wie geht's dir, Champ?"

Rory hatte währenddessen verdrießt ihr Frühstück weiter gegessen. Die ungünstige Unterbrechung des vorigen Abends hatte sie ihrem großen Bruder noch nicht ganz verziehen.

Irgendwann jedoch war auch bei Rory und dem Rest ihrer Familie wieder der Normalzustand eingetreten und die Vier feierten zusammen ihr erstes Weihnachten in Kalifornien.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und das neue Jahr stand vor der Tür. Und mit dem neuen Jahr natürlich auch irgendeine große, newporter Party.

Einen Anruf oder irgendetwas anderes seitens Jess hatte es jedoch noch nicht gegeben. Und Rory war irgendwie sauer deshalb. Obwohl sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass es eigentlich nichts gab, worauf sie sauer sein konnte. Nicht, dass Jess und sie zusammen wären oder so … waren sie ja nicht. Hatte sie zumindest den Eindruck.

Vier Tage vor Silvester flatterte gegen Mittag hin ein cremefarbener Umschlag ins Haus. Lorelai war im Hotel, Luke im Diner, Adrian war am Strand joggen und Rory somit alleine zuhause. Da sie auf einen Brief ihrer Großmutter wartete, sah sie die Post durch und entdeckte das an die „_Familie Lucas Danes_" adressierte Schreiben. Sie öffnete es und darin befand sich eine Einladung zu Caleb Nichols' großer _New-Years-Eve-Party_ in seinem Anwesen.

Rory war überrascht, hatte sie von Marissa doch erfahren, dass diese Party – neben dem Debütantinnenball - der Höhepunkt des Jahres war und jeder Newporter stets darum bangte, ob auch eine Einladung in der Post war. Wer keine Einladung erhielt galt für das restliche Jahr in gesamt Newport als Außenseiter. Bis zur nächste _New-Years-Eve-Party_, bei der wieder die Chance auf eine Einladung bestand.

Der jungen Frau war das eigentlich relativ egal. Sie besorgte mehr der Zusatz auf der Karte, der zwar in charmanter Weise, aber doch vehement „_befahl_", dass man in Begleitung zu erscheinen hatte.

„Hey, Lil Sis! Post von Granny dabei?", betrat in diesem Augenblick Adrian das Vorhaus.

„Du weißt genau, dass sie es nicht mag, wenn du sie Granny nennst", schüttelte sie den Kopf und hielt ihm gleichzeitig die Einladung hin. Der junge Mann grinste nur teuflisch, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu.

Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte, lachte er leicht und verneigte sich plötzlich vor seiner Schwester.

„My dear, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen mein Date zur _New-Years-Eve-Party_ bei Caleb Nichols zu sein?", versuchte er in witzelndem Ton zu erfahren.

Die junge Frau überlegte kurz. Doch dann lachte sie ebenfalls, legte ihre Hand in seine und antwortete mit gespielt vornehmer Stimme: „My dear, ganz im Gegenteil! Es wäre _mir_ eine Ehre!"

Der Zusatz war abgehackt. Ein Date organisiert. Jess hatte sich bis jetzt nicht gemeldet und sie war nicht gewillt auszuharren und zu hoffen, dass er doch noch anrufen würde, um sie zu fragen, ob sie seine Begleitung zur Nichols-Party sein wolle. Sie hatte also ihre Begleitung. Worüber musste sie sich jetzt schon noch Sorgen machen?

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Ich hasse Krawatten! Warum lasse ich mich nur jedes Mal wieder von dir dazu überreden!", zischte Luke in Lorelais Richtung, während er angespannt an seinem fliederfarbenen Schlips zupfte.

„Weil du mich liebst und mich glücklich machen willst!", antwortete sie, nahm seine Hand und flüsterte ihm zu, „Und weil du danach jedes Mal etwas bei mir gut hast. Manchmal sogar zwei Mal."

„So überflüssig das zu hören! Entschuldigt mich, aber ich glaube, ich muss mir meine Ohren auswaschen gehen!", ertönte im gleichen Moment Adrians Stimme. Dazu hatte er eine leidende Miene aufgesetzt. Rory sah ziemlich ähnlich aus.

Luke überdrehte die Augen und Lorelai kicherte, bevor sie ihren Kindern befahl nach deren Freunden zu suchen.

Die junge Frau musste zugeben: Das war mit Abstand die am meisten Aufsehen erregende Party, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal Emily Gilmore hatte dagegen eine Chance. Und das sollte etwas heißen.

Ihr Arm hing in der Armbeuge ihres Bruders, der sie in das riesige Vorhaus von Caleb Nichols Anwesen führte. Weit und breit waren nur Menschen zu sehen. In einer Ecke entdeckte sie Seth und Summer. Die dunkelhaarige Freundin zeigte Connie Gabriels, eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen, gerade stolz die Kette, die ihr Seth zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Der junge Mann drehte sich in Rorys Richtung und formte mit seinem Mund ein zutiefst erleichtertes „_Dankeschön!_". Rory zwinkerte einmal, grinste und wandte sich dann wieder den restlichen Gästen zu.

Marissa und Ryan standen zusammen mit Luke Ward, der in den Ferien seine Mutter in Newport besuchte, vor der Bar und unterhielten sich ebenfalls.

Doch ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum auf der Suche nach jemand ganz anderen. Entweder er war nicht hier oder sie war schlicht und ergreifend einfach zu blind dafür.

„Rory! Du siehst ja richtig heiß aus! Hast du vor, dass du heute noch jemanden den Kopf verdrehst? Wo hast du bloß dieses tolle Kleid gefunden? Und wer ist dieser gut aussehende Typ an deiner Seite?", ertönte in diesem Moment Summers amüsierte Stimme neben ihr.

Die junge Frau drehte sich lächelnd der Freundin zu und auch Adrian wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt auf die Freunde seiner Schwester.

„Vielen Dank, Sum! Aber du siehst selber Spitze aus! Rot ist definitiv eine deiner vielen Farben!", lachte Rory und zog gleichzeitig ihren Begleiter etwas nach vorne, „Darf ich vorstellen? Mein großer Bruder, Adrian Lucas Danes! Ad, das sind Summer Roberts und Seth Cohen."

Adrian nahm Summers Hand in seine, beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Die Dunkelhaarige grinste breit über diese Begrüßung.

Dann schlug sie ihrem Freund mit dem Handrücken auf die Brust und meinte grimmig: „Wieso begrüßt du mich nie so?" Seth entfuhr ein schmerzvoller Laut und er griff sich mit der Hand auf die geschlagene Stelle. Summer beeindruckte das wenig. Stattdessen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wartete auf Antwort.

„Ich habe zu große Angst davor, Sunshine. Du könntest nämlich irgendetwas missverstehen und ich müsste dann die nächsten Wochen mit einer gebrochenen Nase herumlaufen und könnte mich nur mehr humpelnd fortbewegen", gab der junge Mann zurück und rieb sich gleichzeitig noch immer die Stelle, wo ihn der Schlag seiner Freundin getroffen hatte.

„Wieso sind wir zwei noch schnell zusammen?", überdrehte Summer die Augen und wollte sich schon abwenden, als Seth seinen Arm über ihre Schulter legte und sie zu sich drehte. Gleich darauf meinte er mit einem Grinsen: „Weil du mich liebst, Honey-Bunny. Und weil ich unwiderstehlich bin."

„Träum weiter, Cohen!", winkte sie ab und sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Und weil ich dir immer wieder schöne Geschenke mache", ergänzte er. Nun musste auch Summer grinsen.

„Okay. Du hast gewonnen. Ausnahmsweise." Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss, welchen sie nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Adrian sah verwundert auf die beiden jungen Leute vor sich, bis Rory grinsend erklärte: „Versuch es erst gar nicht zu verstehen, Ad. Das ist die Art der beiden. Ich hab mich anfangs auch gewundert." Seth lachte. Summer grinste. Adrian schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Dann wandten sie sich wieder den Leuten zu.

Es war die Hölle los. Rory entdeckte Menschen, von denen sie gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass diese in Newport lebten. Auch manche Schulkollegen waren hier und da zu sehen. Sie hatte sogar schon Greg Fisher, Hollys Vater, ausgemacht. Jedoch ohne seine Tochter, was der jungen Frau nur ganz Recht war.

„Hey, Sis! Ist das nicht der Typ mit dem ich dich letztens im Wohnzimmer überra…"

„ADRIAN!", fuhr ihm Rory dazwischen und sie lief augenblicklich hochrot an. Summer und Seth wandten sich im selben Moment neugierig in die angegebene Richtung.

„Aber das ist doch …", kam es sofort von Summer zurück, doch sie unterbrach sich selber und drehte sich abrupt wieder ihrer Freundin zu. Ihr Mund öffnete sich und mit großen Augen brachte sie hervor: „Jess? Ich meine … Jess wie in ‚_Jess, mein Bruder_'? Du und JESS?" Rory wurde noch röter – falls das irgendwie möglich war.

„Ich brauch einen Drink!", war alles, was Summer darauf erwidern konnte. Und schon war sie verschwunden. Seth warf Rory noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folgte dann seiner Freundin.

„Ups!", grinste Adrian, kniff ein Auge zu und fuhr sich einmal durchs Haar. Seine Schwester warf ihm – wieder einmal – einen tödlichen Blick zu. Danach erklärte er, er würde sich und Rory einfach einmal etwas zu trinken holen und wäre gleich wieder da. Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine jüngere Schwester stehen und machte sich auf in Richtung Bar.

Rory seufzte einmal und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun in Jess' Richtung. Er sah gut aus, in dem weinroten Hemd, ohne Krawatte, und dem schwarzen Designer-Anzug darüber. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit jemanden und grinste über das Kommentar, welches sein Gegenüber gerade abgegeben haben musste.

Die junge Frau lächelte, atmete einmal tief durch, straffte die Schultern und wollte gerade auf ihn zugehen als sie in ihren Bewegungen erstarrte. Es nicht fassen könnend fiel ihr Auge auf die soeben in Sicht gekommene Person neben dem jungen Mann.

Von einem Lächeln auf Rorys Gesicht war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen, als Blondchen in ihr Blickfeld kam. Sie hing an Jess' Arm und lachte auch über das anscheinend ziemlich witzige Kommentar des Mannes gegenüber.

Rory merkte, wie sich ihre Hände zu Fäuste ballten und sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein wütender und zugleich enttäuschter Blick breit machte.

„Zehn … Neun … Acht …", begann in diesem Moment die Menge den Countdown auf Mitternacht und somit das neue Jahr zu zählen.

Das Herz der jungen Frau begann schneller zu schlagen im Bewusstsein, welcher Brauch in der ersten Sekunde nach Mitternacht folgte. Der Neujahrs-Kuss.

Als die Menge schließlich bei Null angekommen war und plötzlich Luftschlangen durch die Luft flogen, man Tröten hörte und die fröhlichen Rufe und Glückwünsche der Menschen ringsum vernehmen konnte, hatte sich Rory niemals einsamer gefühlt als in dem Augenblick, in dem sie beobachten musste, wie Holly ihre Arme um Jess' Hals legte, zu sich hinunter zog und er ihr den Neujahrs-Kuss gab, von dem sie eigentlich gehofft hatte, dass er ihn ihr geben würde.

Zu der Wut mischte sich nun auch noch das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz in diesem Moment in zwei Hälften zerbrach. Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, wollte sich jedoch die Demütigung ersparen vor diesen vielen, ihr unbekannten Menschen in Tränen auszubrechen.

Es war genau dieser Moment, in welchem Jess sie zum ersten Mal erblickte. Und erstarrte.

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	6. Weil er es wollte, nicht musste

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen! "_seufz_" Eigentlich wollte ich euch noch etwas auf die Folter spannen und noch etwas warten bis ich dieses Kapitel veröffentliche, weil ich ein gemeiner Mensch bin. Aber ich hab's einfach nicht ausgehalten und deshalb hier: Kapitel 6! Mein Lieblingskapitel bis jetzt. Ihr werdet noch sehen, warum! "_freu_"  
Größtes Dankeschön, wie immer, an meine Kommentarschreiber:

**plappertasche  
rorylorelai  
LoveJess  
maxsa  
ninchen  
Lil'Pancake  
Sassy01** (dieser alte Suchthaufen "_zwinker_")  
**gini** (meine hoffentlich bald wieder vom Schnee befreite Botin "_lach_") und  
**sina**

Was würde ich nur ohne euch tun? Ihr seid das Schönste, was einem Autor passieren kann. "_freu_"  
Mehr gibt es heute nicht zu sagen. Zumindest zum Kapitel. Glaub ich zumindest. ... "_überleg_" ... Ach ja ... sollte jemand Bedenken haben, was in Rorys Kopf da eigentlich vorgeht und ob sie jetzt verrückt geworden ist, weil sie niemals so handeln würde ... das nächste Kapitel wird alles aufklären, okay? Also bitte nicht vorschnell verurteilen. Bitte. "_verneig_"  
Ich glaube, das war's. Noch schnell zum Schluss eine Bitte: Haltet mir die Daumen, hab morgen Latein-Ergänzungsprüfung, die ich schaffen muss, weil ich sonst nicht weiterstudieren darf. "_zitter_" Also bitte besonders fest drücken. "_lach_"  
So, das war's jetzt wirklich mit meinem Gequatsche. Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel. Und, Leute: **Feedback glücklich machen!** :o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

_

* * *

_

CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART

**6. Kapitel – Weil er wollte. Nicht musste.**

„Oh, nein!", entfuhr es Marissa mitleidig als sie ihre Cousine beobachtete und erkannte, wie dieser Kuss zwischen Jess und Holly ihr anscheinend den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog.

„Ich bring ihn um! Ich breche ihm alle Knochen im Leib! Ich vierteile ihn! Ich …", fluchte Summer, ihr Rambogesicht aufgesetzt und durch ihre Killermiene noch zusätzlich verstärkt. Leider konnte sie nicht weiter fluchen, denn Seth unterbrach sie dabei.

„Misch dich da nicht ein, Sugar-Pie!", meinte er in ernstem Ton.

„Cohen! Ich fasse es nicht! Wir können doch nicht …", fuhr sie ihn an, wurde aber wiederum von ihm unterbrochen.

„Summer! Ich meine es ernst! Misch dich da nicht ein!", erklärte er vehement und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Sowohl Ryan, als auch Marissa, ganz zu schweigen von Summer, sahen verwundert auf Seth, welchen sie erst selten so erlebt hatten. Dass er es wirklich ernst meinte erkannten sie daran, dass er Summer mit ihrem Namen angesprochen hatte und nicht so wie sonst mit einem seiner zahlreichen Kosenamen für sie.

„Aber …", versuchte sie es dennoch, kam aber nicht weit.

„Das ist eine Sache zwischen den beiden. Da haben wir uns nicht einzumischen. Wenn sie unsere Hilfe brauchen, dann werden sie zu uns kommen. Doch wir werden uns _nicht_ aufdrängen! Lasst die beiden die Sache selber klären!", unterwies er seine Freunde nochmals.

Es verwunderte sogar ihn selbst, dass zwei Sekunden später jeder der drei Anderen einfach nickte und ihm somit bedeutete, dass sie verstanden hatten.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sie stürmte auf die Haustür zu. Sie sah weder rechts, noch links. Immer nur gerade aus. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Weg von diesen Menschen. Weg von dieser Party. Weg von ihm.

Doch das Schicksal meinte es anders mit ihr. Und zeigte sich in Form ihres Vaters.

„Sweetheart … was ist denn los?", hielt er sie auf, als sie versuchte an ihm vorbeizustürmen.

Rory sah überrascht auf, wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte, besann sich aber schnell und meinte nur: „Ich fühle mich nicht ganz wohl, Dad. Keine Sorge. Ich werde einfach nachhause fahren und mich schlafen legen. Wahrscheinlich ist es morgen schon wieder vorbei." Sie zwang sich sogar zu einem Lächeln.

„Komm! Ich fahr dich!", meinte er noch und wandte sich schon zum Gehen, doch Rory lehnte dankend ab und erklärte, es wäre kein Problem, sie könne ja Adrians Wagen nehmen. Nur diesen müssten sie später mit nachhause nehmen.

„Bist du dir sicher?", versicherte sich Luke dennoch nochmals.

„Ja, Dad. Wirklich. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?", wiederholte sie, drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und wandte sich dann ab.

Kaum außer Sichtweite ihrer Eltern, lief sie wieder schneller. Nichts, was sie mehr auf dieser Party festhielt.

„Rory …", hörte sie jetzt hinter sich, doch sie war nicht dazu bereit sich umzudrehen und lief stattdessen weiter. Doch da spürte sie schon, wie sich eine Hand um ihren Oberarm legte und sie somit zum stehen bleiben zwang.

„Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte sie, befreite ihren Arm mit einem Ruck und wirbelte herum. In ihren Augen lag Wut und Enttäuschung und Bitterkeit. Es kam ihm fast so vor als würde er sogar etwas Schmerz sehen.

„Rory …", wiederholte er, „Es ist nicht so …"

Doch ihre Stimme unterbrach ihn mit einer solchen Vehemenz, wie er es nie erwartet hätte.

„Wage es nicht den Gott verfluchten Satz ‚_Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst._' auszusprechen! Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass meine Hand in deinem Gesicht klebt, solltest du es tatsächlich wagen diesen Satz jetzt zu sagen!", fuhr sie ihn an, ihre Hände ein weiteres Mal zu Fäusten geballt.

„Das zwischen Holly und mir … das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Wir sind nur gemeinsam zu dieser Party gekommen, weil wir es schon vor Wochen so verabredet haben, mehr nicht", versuchte er zu erklären, doch er stieß damit bei ihr auf Granit.

„Hältst du mich für dumm? Oder blind? Glaubst du, ich habe diesen Kuss nicht gesehen? Erspar mir deine Erklärungen, Jess! Ich …", doch sie hielt inne, weil ihre Stimme zu brechen drohte. Ein weiteres Mal formten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, doch sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung lassen und auch noch vor ihm zu weinen beginnen, deshalb drehte sie sich um und eilte weiter. Doch er blieb ihr auf den Fersen.

Natürlich war ihm der Schimmer in ihren Augen nicht entgangen. Und er hätte sich am liebsten selber geohrfeigt, für das, was er ihr hier angetan hatte.

„Rory … glaub mir … du verstehst das völlig falsch. Das zwischen Holly und mir ist vorbei. Es ist seit dem Moment vorbei in dem mir klar wurde, wie viel lieber ich mit dir zusammen wäre als mit ihr. Das hier …", dabei zeigte er mit einem Wink seines Arms auf das Haus und die Party, „… das hier ist nur ein letzter Gefallen, den ich ihr getan habe. Und dieser Kuss … du musst doch gesehen haben, dass der nicht von mir ausging."

Als er seine Rede hörte, bemerkte er selber, wie lahm sie klang. Und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn sie einfach weitergelaufen wäre und ihn ignoriert hätte. Umso mehr überraschte es Jess, als sie stehen blieb und sich ihm wieder zuwandte.

Inzwischen liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht, doch sonderbarerweise war es ihr nun egal, dass er diese sah. Die Bedeutung seiner letzten Worte waren viel wichtiger.

„Wieso tust du mir das an?", flüsterte sie und holte einmal tief Luft. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Stirn und senkte den Blick zu Boden.

„Weil ich dich klug finde. Und witzig. Und wirklich wunder-wunder-schön", begann er, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm gleichzeitig eine ihrer Hände in eine von seinen, während er die andere vorsichtig auf ihre Wange legte. Mit dem Daumen strich er behutsam die Tränen von ihrer Haut. Er bemerkte, wie sie überrascht nach Luft schnappte und ihn verwundert ansah.

Und da wusste er, was er sagen wollte.

„Weil du mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehst und ich dauernd an dich denken muss. Und weil es mich so zornig macht, wenn ich daran denke, wie uns dein Bruder vor Weihnachten gestört hat. Und weil ich ein Vollidiot war, als ich dir zum Abschied keinen richtigen Kuss gegeben habe an Stelle von dem auf die Wange. Und weil …"

Jess konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen, weil er ihren Kuss erwidern musste. Nein, WOLLTE. Weil er ihren Kuss erwidern _wollte_.

Und es war besser als sie es sich jemals vorgestellt hatten.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ihr Blick fiel im Dunkeln auf die rot leuchtenden Ziffern eines Digitalweckers, von dem sie wusste, dass sie keinen besaß.

Im gleichen Moment stürmten die Erinnerungen auf sie ein.

Jess' Lippen. Sein Kuss. Ihr Kuss. Deren Kuss. Deren Küsse.

Jess' Hände. Ihre Hände. Einander haltend.

Sein Körper. Und ihrer. Ineinander verschlungen. Ihr Seufzen. Sein Flüstern. Ihr Flehen. Sein Erhören.

Und wieder: Jess' Lippen. Seine Augen. Sein Haar und seine Haut. Und dieses wunderbare Gefühl. Und nochmals ihr Flehen. Und als Antwort wieder sein Erhören.

Jess' Wagen. Jess' Haus. Jess' Zimmer. Sein Bett. Mit den nun zerwühlten Laken.

Und danach, seine Umarmung. Seine angenehmen Worte. Jess' wunderbare Wärme.

Und noch später, tiefer, fester, wohliger Schlaf.

Jetzt wandte Rory ihren Blick von dem Wecker und drehte ihren Kopf auf die andere Seite. Und dort lag er. Jess. Mit geschlossenen Augen. Schlafend. Seine Lippen gegen ihre Schulter gedrückt. Einen Arm behutsam um ihre Taille gelegt.

Sie schlief mit einem Lächeln wieder ein.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, konnte sie durch die große Glasflügeltür, welche auf einen Balkon mit Meerblick hinausführte, erkennen, dass der Morgen graute. Außerdem hörte man im Freien schon die ersten Vögel singen.

Rory spürte, dass sie im Laufe der letzten Stunden ihre Schlafposition gewechselt haben mussten, denn jetzt fühlte sie an ihrem Rücken, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte und spürte seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Sein Arm lag jedoch noch immer um ihrer Taille.

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und ließ die Luft dann genüsslich – zusammen mit einem Lächeln – wieder aus. Und dann fiel ihr Blick ein weiteres Mal auf den Digitalwecker auf seinem Nachttisch.

Rory riss die Augen auf. In letzter Sekunde konnte sie sich einen erschrockenen Aufschrei verkneifen. Vorsichtig schlug sie das Laken zurück und schlüpfte aus seinen Armen. Dann begann sie sich anzuziehen.

Jess bemerkte, dass neben ihm etwas fehlte und begann aufzuwachen.

„Rory?", brachte er verschlafen heraus, stützte sich auf einen Unterarm und rieb sich mit dem Ballen der anderen Hand den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Schlaf weiter, Jess. Es ist noch früh", flüsterte sie und schlüpfte gleichzeitig in ihr Kleid.

„Wo willst du hin?", bemerkte er jetzt ihr Tun und sah sie fragend an.

„Nachhause", lächelte sie und zog den seitlichen Reißverschluss zu.

„Jetzt?", versuchte er perplex zu erfahren. Dabei setzte er sich jetzt aufrecht hin, um sie besser sehen zu können.

Rory setzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes und begann mit einer Hand durch sein dunkles Haar zu fahren. Mit einem Grinsen meinte sie: „Wenn meine Eltern bemerken, dass ich die ganze Nacht nicht zuhause war, bin ich in wirklichen, _wirklichen_ Schwierigkeiten."

Er drehte seinen Kopf und drückte seine Lippen in ihre Handfläche. Dann hob er seinen Arm, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog ihren Kopf zu sich, sodass er sie küssen konnte. Denn er mochte es, wenn er sie küssen konnte.

„Ich muss jetzt wirklich los", unterbrach sie diesen jedoch nach wenigen Momenten und lächelte ihn wieder an.

„Ich fahr dich", meinte er und wollte schon aufstehen und sich ebenfalls anziehen.

„Es ist nicht weit, Jess. Also ist es nicht nötig, dass du mich fährst. Aber trotzdem danke", gab sie zurück. Dann erhob sie sich. Sie hob ihre Handtasche vom Boden. Ihr Lächeln. Dann streckte sie den Arm nach dem Türknauf aus. Doch plötzlich hielt sie noch einmal inne und drehte sich ihm zu.

„Sehen wir uns heute?", wollte sie erfahren.

Jess grinste.

„Definitiv."

„Schön", gab sie zurück, „Bis später." Wieder streckte sie den Arm nach der Tür aus. Doch dieses Mal hielt er sie zurück.

„Rory …", hörte sie ihn ihren Namen sagen. Es klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren, wenn er ihn sagte. Wenn er das R langsam auf seiner Zunge zerfließen ließ. Und es überlief sie unmittelbar ein Schauer, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er ihren Namen letzte Nacht immer und immer wieder gesagt hatte. Geflüstert hatte. Geseufzt.

Sie drehte sich nochmals um.

Jess war vom Bett aufgestanden, das Laken um die Hüften geschlungen, mit einer Hand an seiner Seite zusammenhaltend.

Sie eilte nochmals zurück, legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und küsste ihn.

Nach einiger Zeit zwang sie sich dennoch dazu, sich endlich zu lösen. Na an seinen Lippen flüsterte sie: „Ruf mich an!"

Ein letztes Lächeln. Und dann war sie verschwunden.

**_Fortsetzung folgt!_**


	7. Fragen über Fragen

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Ihr seid _GENIAL_! Und _LIEB_! Und _WUNDERBAR_! Und _ZUCKERST_! Und _ALLES_! Wie kann ich euch nur danken? Es ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit noch Worte für meine Freude zu finden. "_freu_"  
Ihr seid einer der Gründe, warum ich das hier schreibe. Weil es Leute wie euch gibt, habe ich so große Freude daran. Und es macht mich einfach glücklich, dass es euch gefällt. Und das kann ich gar nicht oft genug sagen.  
Also gaaaaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön an:

**rorylorelai** (Das hört man natürlich gerne. Gehörst natürlich auch zu meinen Lieblings-Kommentarschreibern. :o) "_mich verneig_")  
**Lil'Pancake** (Selig sind die, die glücklich sind, weil ... keine Ahnung ... sie glücklich sind? "_hug_")  
**maxsa** (Ist ja toll ... du kannst gleichzeitig tanzen und lesen? Respekt. Du hast eine neue Kunstform erfunden. "_lol_")  
**ninchen** (Du _Wonneproppen_! Fängst da einfach zu heulen an! Muss ich gleich mitheulen! "_zwinker_")  
**LoveJess** ("_schnell in den Kühlschrank stellt_" Darfst mir doch nicht einfach so wegschmelzen ... auch wenn's furchtbar lieb ist. "_knuddel_")  
**gini** (Du wurdest zur Oberbotin befördert, weißt du das schon? "_lach_")  
**Sassy01** (Mein süchtiges Cremeschnittchen! "_hehe_")  
**may** (Das offiziell neueste Mitglied im Suchthaufen. "_willkommen heiß_")

Gut, das waren die Kommentare.  
Zum Kapitel: Irgendwie ist es mir nicht ganz gelungen. Zumindest bin ich mit einigen Teilen nicht ganz zufrieden. Außerdem ist es eher ein Übergangskapitel. Zudem werden einige Dinge erklärt, die später noch wichtig werden könnten (wobei ich mir bei einigen noch nicht ganz sicher bin, ob sie _wirklich_ wichtig werden). Geht bitte nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht, auch wenn das Kapitel nicht wirklich toll ist. Hoffe dennoch, dass es euch ein bisschen gefällt. "_hoff_"  
Schluss damit! Viel Spaß wünsch ich euch noch! Und: **Feedback glücklich machen!** :o)  
Aber das wisst ihr ja inzwischen. "_hehe_"  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**7. Kapitel – Fragen über Fragen**

Das volle Bewusstsein darüber, was sie die letzte Nacht eigentlich getan hatte, erlangte sie erst als sie sicher in ihrem Zimmer ankam ohne aufgehalten worden zu werden.

Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen. Obwohl seine Erklärung der Ereignisse auf der Party nicht die allerbeste war. Obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte, was genau jetzt zwischen Holly und ihm ablief. Und ohne zu wissen, wie es jetzt eigentlich weitergehen würde.

Doch sie bereute es nicht. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie einfach auf ein spontanes Gefühl gehört. Sie hatte es satt, immer vernünftig zu sein. Rational. Dass sie sich alles genau überlegte. Listen erstellte.

Das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Rory Danes etwas getan, worauf sie sich nicht stundenlang vorbereitet hatte, was sie mit irgendjemand besprochen oder sich bis ins kleinste Detail überlegt hatte.

Die letzte Nacht war einfach ein Ausflug in eine neue Welt gewesen, von der sie zwar schon gehört, sich aber nie getraut hatte sie selbst zu erleben.

Und es war ein tolles Gefühl gewesen. Und Rory wusste, dass selbst, wenn diese Geschichte anders verlief als sie es sich erhoffte: Sie würde es nicht bereuen.

Mit diesem Gedanken schloss sie die Augen und schlief in ihrem eigenen Bett ein.

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Adrian saß am Küchentisch. Er las in der Zeitung die Sportereignisse der letzten Tage durch, obwohl sich nicht viel getan hatte, weil schließlich die Feiertage dazwischen lagen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Randspalte mit den aktuellen Ergebnissen des Universitäts-Footballs. Das war der Augenblick, in dem er den Zeitungsteil voller Frustration bei Seite warf.

Danach fiel sein Blick wie von selbst auf seinen rechten Arm. Seinen _Wurfarm_.

Adrian Danes war _Quaterback_. Mit Leib und Seele. Er spielte so lange er denken konnte Football. Sein erster Ball lag noch immer auf einem Regal in seinem Zimmer. Er liebte dieses Spiel. Er liebte das Gefühl, welches er hatte, wenn er das Leder eines alten Balls in seinen Händen spürte. Das Adrenalin, dass ihm durch den Körper schoss, wenn er die begeisterten Rufe des Publikums hörte. Das waren die Momente, in denen er glaubte, er könne das Glück anfassen. In Form eines eiförmigen, braunen Balls.

Der Arzt hatte gesagt, dass es nicht sicher war, ob er wieder spielen konnte. Oder zumindest so spielen konnte wie früher. Es war ihm Schonung verordnet worden. Und er durfte den Arm nicht zufiel belasten. Außerdem wurde ihm nahe gelegt für den Rest des Semesters eine Auszeit zu nehmen. Sowohl vom Football als auch vom Studium. Der Dekan unterstützte die Anordnung des Arztes.

Adrians Leben stand auf dem Kopf. Er hatte immer davon geträumt eines Tages der größte Footballspieler aller Zeiten zu werden. Und jetzt wusste er nicht einmal, ob er je wieder spielen konnte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das seiner Familie erklären konnte.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sie hatten verabredet, dass sie sich an der Strandpromenade treffen würden. Dort, wo sich der alte Basketballplatz und das Skater-Gelände befand. Dort war heute sicher nichts los.

Sie saß auf einer Bank, sah auf das Meer hinaus und aß den Blaubeermuffin, den ihr Adrian noch in die Hand gedrückt hatte, bevor sie das Haus verließ. Seine eigene Art von Entschuldigung für die vortägliche Offenbarung ihres – wie es schien - wohl gehüteten Geheimnisses. Blaubeermuffins waren nämlich seine große Leidenschaft.

Rory bemerkte, wie sich jemand neben sie setzte.

„Ein Stück Blaubeermuffin?", bot sie an und hielt ihm das Gebäck einladend hin.

Er nahm eine seiner Hände aus der Hosentasche und brach sich ohne ein Wort ein großes Stück von der Süßigkeit ab. Danach schwiegen sie.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis jemand zu sprechen begann.

„Gehen wir es langsam an, ja? Ich meine, das was gestern passiert ist, ist zwar nicht gerade der übliche ‚_langsame'_ Start, doch davon mal ganz abgesehen … lass uns da in nichts hineinstürzen. So sehe zumindest ich die Sache", sprudelte es nur so aus ihr hervor, bevor ihr etwas bewusste wurde, sie den Blick auf ihre Schuhe senkte und mit ruhigerer Stimme meinte, „Das heißt, falls es für dich da überhaupt eine Sache gibt. Es hat zumindest so gewirkt. Aber ich kann mich da ja auch irren. Dann musst du es mir nur sagen. Ich werden dann natürlich …"

Er hielt ihr den Mund mit einer Hand zu. Dann drehte er ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Es traf ihn ihr fragender Blick.

„Langsam klingt gut", war alles, was er meinte. Dann grinste er und nahm endlich seine Hand von ihrem Mund. Sie lächelte ihn an und rutschte etwas näher. Dann streckte sie sich etwas und küsste ihn. Er schmeckte nach Blaubeermuffin.

Jess nahm augenblicklich ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und vertiefte somit den Kuss. Bis sie atemlos nach Luft schnappen mussten.

„Soviel zu ‚_langsam'_", lachte er an ihren Lippen und wollte sie schon wieder an sich ziehen als sie ihn aufhielt.

„Lass es uns noch niemanden erzählen. Auch nicht unseren Freunden, okay?", dann schmunzelte sie leicht und erklärte noch flüsternd, „Und solltest du mich jemals ‚_Babe'_ nennen, dann bring ich dich um."

Er nickte nur. Dann küssten sie sich wieder. Langsam hin oder her.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Das können wir nicht tun!", widersprach Marissa in flüsternder Stimme.

„Natürlich können wir! Wir sind schließlich gerade dabei es zu tun, Coop!", gab Summer kopfschüttelnd zurück. Gleichzeitig überprüfte sie ihr Make-Up nochmals im Spiegel der Sonnenblende ihres silbernen BMWs.

„Aber wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass wir uns nicht einmischen!", versuchte es die junge Frau weiter und warf ihrer besten Freundin einen beinahe flehenden Blick zu.

„Das haben nicht wir vereinbart, das hat Cohen so bestimmt! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass mich das an dieser Sache hindert?", gab Summer dickköpfig zurück. Danach stieg sie aus und ging auf die Haustür zu.

Marissa seufzte einmal, stieg aber dann ebenfalls aus. Sie gab es ja zu: Sie war auch neugierig. Dennoch hatte sie irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was sie aber nicht davon abhielt sich jetzt neben ihre beste Freundin zu stellen und zu warten.

Danach öffnete sich die Haustür. Und es war sogar Marissa selbst, die das Sprechen übernahm.

„Hey, Adrian! Ist Rory zuhause?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

„_Du_ warst es, der gesagt hat, dass wir uns nicht einmischen sollen!", erklärte Ryan kopfschüttelnd, während er seinen „_Bruder_" dabei beobachtete, wie er Popcorn und Bier auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte. Vorne, beim Fernseher, war die Play Station aufgebaut und daneben lagen einige Spiele.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass ich ihn darauf ansprechen werde? Ich habe nur unseren Kumpel Jess zu einer Partie ‚_Dynasty Warriors_' eingeladen. Du weißt schon, mit Popcorn und Bier und einigen wirklich männlichen Männergesprächen. Eben ein ‚_Dynasty Warriors_'-Abend. Was gleichzeitig bedeutet, dass wir, obwohl das sowieso außer Frage steht, da wir niemals vor hatten irgendetwas in diese Richtung zu tun, gar keine Zeit haben um ihn irgendetwas zu fragen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es niemanden interessiert, was er zu diesem Thema zu sagen hätte", beendete Seth seinen Vortrag und drehte sich nun vom Popcorn dem blonden Jungen neben sich zu.

„Du wirst ihn also, kaum dass er dieses Haus betreten hat, darauf ansprechen."

„Es waren die ‚_männlichen Männergespräche_' die mich verraten haben, stimmt's?" gab der Dunkelhaarige gleich darauf zurück.

Ryan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nur Sekunden später ertönte die Glocke der Haustür.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Verflucht, jetzt lasst uns nicht länger um den heißen Brei herumreden: Was läuft da jetzt eigentlich zwischen meinem vertrottelten Bruder und dir?", entfuhr es Summer als sich die drei Mädchen an einem Tisch in Luke's Diner niederließen.

„SSH! Schrei doch nicht so, Sum! Mein Dad ist schließlich auch hier und ich will nicht, dass er davon was weiß!", warf Rory gleich darauf ein und blickte sich aufgeregt um. Der Rotschimmer, welcher ihre Wangen dabei überlief, war den zwei Anderen natürlich nicht entgangen.

„Dass er wovon weiß?", bohrte Marissa jetzt weiter.

Rory biss sich auf die Zunge. Das hatte sie ja klug angestellt. Soviel dazu, dass Jess und sie es ihren Freunden eigentlich noch nicht sagen wollten.

Jetzt fiel ihr erst auf: Was _genau_ wollten sie ihnen eigentlich nicht sagen? Dass sie jetzt zusammen waren? Waren sie das überhaupt? Oder dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten? Okay, das würde sie ihnen so bald auch nicht erzählen, egal ob sie zusammen waren oder nicht.

„Ich komm gleich wieder", meinte sie deshalb, stand auf und ging in Richtung Toiletten davon. Kaum außer Sicht schnappte sie ihr Mobiltelefon und suchte im Speicher nach seiner Nummer, da er sie am heutigen Tag ja schon angerufen hatte.

Es klingelte zwei Mal, dann wurde schon abgehoben.

„Du bekommst wohl nicht genug von mir, he?", meldete er sich und sie konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.

„Was genau wollten wir ihnen eigentlich nicht sagen?", fiel sie dennoch sofort mit der Tür ins Haus.

„Äh … klär mich mal auf: Wovon sprichst du?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht … sind wir zusammen? Sind wir nur sehr, sehr gute Freunde? Sind wir … keine Ahnung … nur eine Affäre? Was _sind_ wir eigentlich?", auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, es überlief sie ein weiteres Mal ein Rotschimmer.

Zu ihrem Unbehagen kam noch, dass er nicht antwortete. Es blieb still am anderen Ende der Leitung. Eindeutig nicht das beste Zeichen.

„Jetzt hast du mich voll erwischt", gab er schließlich zurück. Sie konnte hören wie er langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen presste.

„Was … was meinst du damit?", stotterte sie aufgeregt. Ihr Herz raste und sie spürte wie ihr Pulsschlag gegen ihre Haut hämmerte. Und es war wieder für einige Augenblicke völlig still.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was wir sind", gab er zu und klang dabei ziemlich frustriert, setzte aber schnell fort, „Da gibt es noch so viele Dinge zu klären, Rory. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass wir zusammen sind, denn dafür muss ich zuerst diese Sache mit Holly beenden. Was ich definitiv tun werde, sobald ich sie das nächste Mal sehe. Natürlich sind wir sehr gute Freunde, das steht doch außer Frage. Und was ‚_nur die Affäre_' betrifft …", jetzt konnte sie wieder das Schmunzeln in seiner Stimme hören, „… da kann ich dir definitiv sagen, dass wir zwar eine Affäre sind, aber dass das bei Weitem nicht alles ist, _was_ wir sind."

Sie atmete durch. Okay, das war anders gelaufen als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber zumindest wusste sie jetzt ein wirklich wichtiges Detail: Die Geschichte zwischen Blondchen und Jess war vorbei. Auch wenn noch kein Schlussstrich gezogen worden war.

Also seufzte sie einmal auf und erklärte, damit könne sie leben. Für einige Zeit zumindest. Danach verabschiedete sich. Was er auch tat.

„Und viel Glück mit Marissa und Rambo", meinte er zum Schluss noch.

„Woher …"

„Hey … ich hab nur eins und eins zusammen gezählt. Ich bin heute bei Seth und Ryan zu einer Partie Playstation eingeladen. Also wollen sie irgendetwas aus mir herauslocken. Und dreimal darfst du raten, was das ist."

Sie lachte einmal auf und wünschte ihm dann ebenfalls viel Glück. Danach verabschiedeten sie sich endgültig und legten auf.

Rory steckte ihr Mobiltelefon in die Tasche, strich ihr T-Shirt einmal gerade und zischte sich selber noch ein aufbauendes „_Auf in den Kampf!_" zu, bevor sie um die Ecke bog und an den Tisch zu ihren Freundinnen zurückkehrte.

Diese sahen sie gespannt an. Und kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, fing die Bombardierung an.

**_Fortsetzung folgt!_**


	8. Gelüftete Geheimnisse

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: O.O Wow! Der Wahnsinn! Der absolute Wahnsinn! Ich glaub, ich werd nicht mehr! Oder ich träume einfach. Ja ... das könnte die Erklärung sein. Ich träume. Ich träume von 10 KOMMENTAREN! Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen ... 10 Kommentare! Das ist das WUNDERTOLLSTE, was mir seit langem passiert ist, Leute! Ich bin euch sowas von dankbar. Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!  
Diese 10 Leute sind wie folgt:

**Lil'Pancake**, die Schnelligkeit in Person  
**ninchen**, mein Wonneproppen  
**plappertasche**, die personifizierte Unruhe ("_sweet_")  
**gini**, meine tollste Oberbotin (sorry, aber die Seite und die Story hab ich nicht gefunden)  
**LoveJess**, die Keksbackmeisterin ("_lecker_")  
**Sassy01**, mein Cremeschnittchen  
**rorylorelai**, die Unsättigbare ("_lach_")  
**may**, die männliche Männergespräche führende Rambo  
**maxsa**, das Sandmännchen, und  
**mopo**, die Neue

Danke für eure netten Worte. Es freut mich, dass euch das letzte Kapitel wieder gefallen hat ... auch wenn ich selber nicht wirklich zufrieden damit war. "_freu_" Ihr seid mein Seelenheil!

_Zum Kapitel:  
_Ich glaube, genremäßig ist in diesem Kapitel so ziemlich alles enthalten. Oder sagen wir _fast_ alles. Es hat mir unglaublich Spaß gemacht dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, auch wenn ich mitten drunter einen richtigen Durchhänger hatte und wirklich absolut keine Ahnung hatte wie es weiter gehen sollte. Also, ich wusste schon wie, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das in Worte fassen konnte. Versteht ihr?  
Tja, sonst gibt es nicht viel zu sagen, außer, dass ich euch versprechen kann, dass in den nächsten Kapitel einiges an Handlung passieren wird ... die Holly-Frage wird endlich geklärt ... oder es wirkt zumindest so ... und Adrians Lage spitz sich zu ... aber ich will ja hier nicht zuviel verraten. "_zwinker_"  
Zum Schluss hab ich noch einen kleinen - wie soll ich sagen - "Leckerbissen" für euch. Ich konnte nicht schlafen also habe ich meine kreative Seite ausgelebt. Der Link müsste bei meinen Infos stehen. Wenn nicht, dann einfach Bescheid sagen. Hoffe, es gefällt euch. "_hoff_"  
Mehr gibt's jetzt wirklich nicht mehr zu sagen, außer: **Feedback glücklich machen!** :o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**8. Kapitel - Gelüftete Geheimnisse**

Trisha McLloyd war Hollys beste Freundin. Sofern man das eine Freundschaft nennen konnte, was die beiden hatten.

Das blonde Mädchen gab sich mit der anderen nur ab, damit sie so eine Art _Lakaien_ hatte. Und Trisha war im Grunde nur Hollys „_Freundin_", weil Holly beliebt war. Und Trisha sich immer gewünscht hatte auch beliebt zu sein. Als Summer Roberts und Marissa Cooper noch die beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule waren, wäre das junge Ding nie auf die Idee gekommen mit Holly auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln.

Jetzt sah die Sache natürlich anders aus.

Und obwohl sie sich eigentlich gar nicht Freundinnen nennen konnten, belauschte Ms. McLloyd das Gespräch zwischen den drei Freundinnen am Tisch hinter sich mit den Ohren eines Luchses. Sie hatte die drei schon bemerkt als sie den Laden betreten hatten, aber sie schien unbemerkt geblieben zu sein.

Als das Gespräch dann auf einen gewissen gut aussehenden, dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann fiel, war es für die junge Frau noch interessanter jedes Wort so gut wie möglich aufzusaugen. Besonders, weil Trisha ihrer besten Freundin dann, nachdem sie aus ihrem Kurzurlaub mit ihrem Freund am Ende der Ferien zurückkam, einiges zu erzählen hatte.

Und Holly wunderte sich schon, warum sich Jess nie meldete.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wovon ihr hier eigentlich sprecht!", blieb sie stur und nahm gleichzeitig den letzten Schluck ihres Kaffees. Danach hob sie die leere Tasse in die Höhe und Luke, welcher gerade am Tisch vorbeikam, füllte diese mit einem Grummeln wieder auf.

„Stell dich nicht so dumm, Rory. Wir haben doch Augen im Kopf. Und seit der Neujahrsparty bei Cohens Großvater muss einiges passiert sein, denn sowohl du als auch _dump ass_ sehen um einiges glücklicher aus", widersprach Summer und stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand. Marissa tat es ihr gleich und beobachtete ihre Cousine aufgeregt.

Rory sah ihre beiden Freundinnen kurz an. Deren Blicke waren so intensiv und wissbegierig, dass sie unter ihnen beinahe zusammenbrach.

„Okay, okay! Aber versprecht mir, dass ihr es niemanden sagt, weder Seth, noch Ryan, geschweige denn Jess!", gab sie nach, ließ einmal ihren Blick durch das Diner ihres Vaters schweifen und sah danach wieder auf die beiden. Diese nickten heftig und beugten sich weiter vor, damit sie auch ja kein Wort verpassten, welches Rory in den nächsten Augenblicken von sich geben würde.

„Also, folgendes …"

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Ich hab dich! Gleich hab ich dich! Nur noch wenige Sekunden! Du bist so gut wie tot! Du hast gar keine Chance! Gleich bist du …", entfuhr es Seth mit jedem Mal aufgeregter, während er beinahe hektisch auf die Tasten seines Controllers drückte, bevor er inne hielt und auf den Bildschirm des Fernsehers starrte, „… Du hast mich fertig gemacht. Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ich, der Meister, wurde geschlagen …", sein Blick fiel auf den Bruder seiner Freundin, „… Und du bist dir sicher, dass du ‚_Dynasty Warriors_' wirklich noch niemals zuvor gespielt hast?"

An Stelle einer Antwort grinste Jess nur, führte die Flasche Bier an seinen Mund und nahm einen Schluck davon. Ryan neben ihm tat es ihm gleich. Auch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein breites Grinsen.

Schlussendlich nahm sogar Seth seine Flasche und trank davon. Für kurze Zeit legte sich ein Schweigen über die drei Freunde.

Zur allgemeinen Verwunderung war es Ryan der nach einigen Augenblicken das Schweigen brach.

„Also … du und Rory?", grinste er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Gleichzeitig verschluckte sich Jess an seinem, fing sich aber schnell wieder, zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte seine Flasche wieder zurück auf den Couchtisch.

„Was darf ich darunter verstehen?", meinte er beiläufig und nahm den Controller wieder in die Hände.

„Komm schon, Dude! Ich mag zwar vieles sein, aber der nächste Ray Charles steht auch nicht vor dir. Glaub nicht, wir würden nicht sehen was zwischen euch da abgeht", meinte Seth jetzt und zwinkerte einmal.

„Dann lass deine Augen mal untersuchen, Stevie Wonder, denn ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung was du da eigentlich von dir gibst", grinste Jess und drückte gleichzeitig auf den Start-Button, sodass ein neuer Kampf begann. Seth ignorierte das, genauso wie Ryan. Der war anscheinend auch auf den Geschmack gekommen und wollte mehr erfahren.

Es war der kürzeste Kampf in der Geschichte von „_Dynasty Warriors_" im Hause Cohen, den es jemals gegeben hatte. Und Jess merkte das auch.

„Ihr habt anscheinend keine Lust mehr auf Play-Station, oder?", versuchte er deshalb abzulenken. Was natürlich nicht gelang.

„Was läuft da zwischen Rory und dir?", bohrte Seth weiter, auf seinem Gesicht ein breites Grinsen.

„Wieso sagst _du_ mir das nicht? _Du_ scheinst ja über alles hier Bescheid zu wissen, _Ray_!", gab Jess gelassen zurück. Er zuckte ein weiteres Mal die Schultern und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Diese Sache wurde kompliziert und die fragenden Blicke der beiden machten es nicht leichter.

In diesem Moment kam Sandy von der Küche her ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte seine Jungs mit Summers Bruder vor dem Fernseher.

„Hey, Jungs, was geht ab?", grüßte er die drei.

„Dad", überdrehte Seth die Augen, „'_Was geht ab_' sagt heutzutage kein Mensch mehr. Das ist so 90er-Jahre-mäßig!" Ryan und Jess grinsten nur.

An Stelle einer Antwort setzte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann zu ihnen auf den Boden und öffnete sich ebenfalls ein Bier.

„Was spielt ihr gerade?", meinte er schließlich und deutete auf den Bildschirm. Ryan antwortete ihm.

„Ist das das mit dem lila Drachen?", versuchte Sandy es weiter.

„Nein, Dad. Du meinst ‚_Spyro, the Dragon_'", lachte Seth jetzt und aß gleichzeitig etwas vom Popcorn. Ryan stimmte ein. Und selbst Sandy konnte nicht anders und lachte mit.

Jess setzte ein Grinsen auf. Dazu atmete er innerlich auf, schienen seine Freunde durch das erscheinen von Mr. Cohen doch auf das vorige Gesprächsthema vergessen zu haben.

Doch anscheinend kannte er die Cohen-Brüder schlecht.

„Dreimal darfst du raten, wer seit neuestem Jess' Blicke auf sich zieht, Dad", grinste Seth. Er nahm nun ebenfalls wieder den Controller in die Hand.

Jess seufzte auf. Das konnte noch ein langer Abend werden.

**-o-o-o-o-**

So wie ihr Leben im Moment verlief, konnte es für Lorelai Danes gar nicht besser kommen. Sie hatte einen wunderbaren Ehemann, der sie liebte und den sie liebte. Tolle Kinder, mit denen sie sich ausgezeichnet verstand. Ein schönes Zuhause und einen Job, den sie gerne machte. Von außen betrachtet schien es das perfekte Leben zu sein.

Dennoch bemerkte die dunkelhaarige Frau, dass etwas nicht stimmte. So sehr sie sich freute dass ihr Ältester die Zeit gefunden hatte schon frühzeitig nachhause zu kommen, war es ihr doch nicht entgangen, dass er sich seltsam verhielt. Auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten, wenn er glaubte, dass ihn niemand sah. Es konnte passieren, dass er im ersten Moment beinahe aggressiv antwortete, wenn man ihn mit einer Frage überraschte.

Am meisten beunruhigte sie aber das Lachen ihres Jungen. Es klang zwar ehrlich, aber ihr mütterlicher Instinkt sagte ihr, dass es das nicht war. Luke und Rory schien nichts aufzufallen, doch Lorelai bemerkte immer öfter, wie Adrian sich in seinem Zimmer verkroch. Und noch schlimmer: Er rührte keinen Football an.

Sie kannte Adrian nicht anders als mit Football. Es schien als würde ein Teil von ihm fehlen ohne den Ball. Als Luke vor einigen Tagen vorschlug, dass sein Sohn und er doch am Strand etwas spielen könnten, hatte der junge Mann – zur allgemeinen Verwunderung der restlichen Mitglieder seiner Familie – erklärt, dass er keine Zeit hätte. Aber vielleicht später.

Jetzt stand sie auf der mittleren der drei Stufen, die von der Küche in das große Wohnzimmer führten. Ihr Junge saß auf der Wohnzimmercouch und hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Er sah fern, obwohl er um diese Zeit früher doch immer joggen war.

In diesem Moment beschloss Lorelai, dass es Zeit war mit ihm zu sprechen. Denn was auch immer ihn beschäftigte … sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es so schlimm war, dass er es nicht einmal seiner eigenen Familie erzählen konnte.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ein leichtes Klopfen gegen das Glas seiner Balkontür ließ ihn aus den Tiefen von Hemingways „_Fiesta_" hochfahren und seinen Blick auf die Person davor richten.

Er erhob sich verwundert, legte das Buch bei Seite und öffnete die Flügeltüren zu seinem Reich.

Sie kam nicht herein, sondern fixierte mit ihren Augen ihre Schuhspitzen. Er konnte es nicht verhindern darüber zu grinsen.

„Was machst du hier? Noch besser: Wie bist du überhaupt hier rauf gekommen?", lachte er leicht und trat einen Schritt bei Seite. Ein Zeichen für sie, dass sie endlich hereinkommen sollte.

„Die Mutter meiner besten Freundin ist streng katholisch und daher war nach neun Uhr Ausgangssperre. Von Telefon gar nicht die Rede. Wenn wir uns also unterhalten wollten, dann musste ich in der Krone des Baums neben ihrem Zimmerfenster sitzen", gab Rory die gewünschte Auskunft, hob ihren Blick aber immer noch nicht.

„Was ist hier los, Rory?", versuchte er jetzt zu erfahren. Sie benahm sich sogar für ihre Verhältnisse äußerst merkwürdig.

Der jungen Frau entfuhr ein Seufzer und sie ließ sich frustriert auf die Kante seines Bettes fallen. Danach startete sie einige Versuch zu sprechen zu beginnen, doch es misslang. Sie hatte dabei Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch, der nach Luft schnappte.

„Ich hab gepetzt!", entfuhr es ihr schließlich, während sie begann ihre Hände ineinander zu winden. Jess grinste.

„Rambo hat also wieder einmal ganze Arbeit geleistet", meinte er schmunzelnd. Sie hüpfte vom Bett und begann auf und ab zu gehen.

„Ich wollte nicht … aber dann haben sie mich geholt … und ich versuchte … aber sie war … und ich konnte nicht … und dann ihr … und Marissa … und mein Dad wollte mir keinen Kaffee mehr … und ich …", stammelte sie, während sie immer noch aufgeregt ihre Hände ineinander wand.

Jess war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte sich vor sie gestellt. Auf seinem Gesicht war noch immer das Grinsen sichtbar und ihr „_kleiner_" Ausbruch amüsierte ihn wirklich.

„Ich hab gepetzt", erklärte er plötzlich.

Rory riss den Kopf hoch und sah ihn erstaunt an. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie sein Schmunzeln.

„Seth?", mutmaßte sie und lächelte nun ebenfalls leicht.

Die Sekunde darauf lagen seine Lippe auf ihren und sie ließ sich nur zu gerne von ihm rückwärts in die Richtung seines Bettes drängen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Zwei Stunden später durchschritt eine breit grinsende Rory die Haustür der Danes-Residenz. Sie warf ihre Handtasche auf das kleine Tischen im Vorhaus und schritt fröhlich auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Sie wollte sich gerade mit einem fröhlichen Ruf bemerkbar machen als sie erkannte, dass heftige Stimmen an ihr Ohr drangen. Sie konnte ihre Mutter, ihren Vater und ihren Bruder ausmachen. Sie schienen eine hitzige Diskussion zu führen. Und wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, dann sah sie in den Augen von Lorelai einige Tränen glitzern.

„Könnt oder wollt ihr es einfach nicht verstehen: Der Football ist für mich gestorben!", schrie der junge Mann beinahe.

„Aber Ad … der Arzt hat doch …", versuchte es Lorelai ruhig und den Tränen nahe.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich mir das auch immer und immer wieder gesagt habe, _Mutter_! Tag ein, Tag aus habe ich mir eingeredet, dass es nur eine Verletzungen wie schon so viele zuvor ist. Dass ich bald wieder auf dem Platz stehe und Bälle werfe", Rory konnte den bitteren Ton in seiner Stimme hören, „Doch ich sehe der Realität ins Gesicht: Ich werde nie wieder Football spielen können!"

Dieses Mal war es ihr Vater, der versuchte seinem Sohn etwas Vernunft einzureden.

„Champ … hör doch … das wird schon …"

„Nein, Dad!", unterbrach Adrian ihn dabei. Seine Stimme war nun vollkommen ruhig und Rory hatte niemals ihren Bruder in einem dermaßen traurigen Ton sprechen gehört.

„Es ist vorbei."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Die Rufe seiner Eltern einfach ignorierend.

Als Adrian an Rory vorbei schlich, mit gesenktem Kopf und in die Hosentaschen vergrabenen Händen, brach ihr Herz in zwei als ihr Blick auf seine verzweifelte Miene fiel.

Und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie es vorher war.

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	9. Geklärte Verhältnisse

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: "_rumjump_" Freude! "_weiterjump_" Freude! "_immer noch rumjumpt_" GROSSE Freude! "_weiter_ _weiterjumpt_"  
Ihr seid das BESTESTE, was mir jemals passiert ist. Die Kommentare werden von Kapitel zu Kapitel immer mehr. Und ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Leute ... ihr seid HERZALLERLIEBST! "_freufreufreu_" Wir sind jetzt bei **11 Kommentaren** von:

**LoveJess: **Ist doch _schön_! "_lach_" Danke_schön_!

**ninchen:** Zeig mir den Menschen, der bei Seth und Summer schon die Klappe halten könnte, Wonneproppen! "_zwinker_"

**Plappertasche:** Oh, toll! Ich hab so gerne Recht! "_grins_" Ab sofort also: _Personifizierte Unruhe_! "_ggg_"

**JessFan:** Ein weiterer Suchthaufen! JUHU! Bald werde ich zur Droge erklärt! "_rofl_"

**Lil'Pancake:** Und ich darf wirklich wählen? "_unruhig_" Wo ich mir doch so schwer tu mit Entscheidungen! Besonders, wenn sie wichtig sind. "_zwinker_"

**rory:** Und ein weiterer Kosename, der bleiben wird: _Die Unsättigbare_! "_seufz_" Was bin ich nur für ein **Scheni**! Äh ... schreibt man das überhaupt so? "_lol_"

**Sassy01:** Du liebst also das Dramatische? "_muahahaha_" Das hätte ich an deiner Stelle nicht verraten, Cremeschnittchen! "_zwinker_"

**may: **Also wirklich ... einfach so unter Sony31 schreiben! Das geht doch nicht! Klaut da einfach meinen Namen! Schäm dich! "_lach_"

**gini:** Hoffentlich bist du bald wieder gesund, mein Boten-As! "_knuddälz_"

**maxsa:** Ich bin erleichtert! "_durchatmet_" Adrian kommt gut an! Wie ich mich freue! Danke, maxsa! "_verneig_"

**sarah:** Nur keine Hektik! Ich mach ja schon! "_tztztztz_" Immer diese Ungeduld! "_zwinker_"

Nochmals Danke für eure lieben Worte und dass ihr euch jedes Mal Zeit nehmt mir etwas zu schreiben. **GRAZIAS**!

_Zum Kapitel_: Gibt eigentlich nicht viel zu sagen, außer, dass es etwas depri geworden ist, weil ich selber depri war, weil ich dieses verfluchte Ding DREI MAL angefangen habe und kein einziges Mal hat es mir gefallen und ich habe wieder alles gelöscht, bis ich es endlich geschafft habe alles so zu schreiben, dass ich es auch in Ordnung finde.  
Das Ergebnis seht ihr hier. Ich hoffe, es spricht an und gefällt euch. Selber bin ich ganz zufrieden damit, obwohl ich schon Besseres geschrieben habe. Aber es kann nicht jedes Kapitel ein Meisterwerk werden (besonders, wenn man es VIER MAL schreibt "_nick_").  
Abschließend möchte ich nochmals auf den _Link in meiner Biographie_ hinweisen, wobei ich euch bitte, mir doch zu sagen, was ihr davon haltet. Das wäre wirklich, wirklich, _wirklich_ wundertollst! "_freu_"  
Genug der Worte! ON WITH THE FIC! Viel Spaß! Und: **Feedback glücklich machen!** ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**9. Kapitel – Geklärte Verhältnisse**

Am nächsten Morgen sollte der erste Schultag sein. In das Haus Danes war eisige Stille eingekehrt. Adrian hatte beschlossen, dass er für die nächste Zeit seiner Familie nichts zu sagen hatte. Nicht einmal mit Rory sprach er mehr. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Eltern, welche er nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte.

Und auch in Rorys restlichem Bekanntenkreis schienen einige Dinge aus dem Ruder zu laufen.

Emily Gilmore hatte mit Entsetzen erfahren müssen, dass ihre Schwiegermutter Trix, wie sie Richard immer nannte, beschlossen hatte ihren Haushalt in England aufzulösen und ihn nach Connecticut zu verlegen. Während dies geschah, wollte sie natürlich bei ihrem Sohn und dessen Frau leben.

Seth und Summer hatten sich wegen irgendetwas gestritten und sprachen seit mehr als drei Tagen kein Wort mehr miteinander. Nicht einmal Ryan und Marissa konnten sie zu einem Gespräch überreden.

Jess hatte die Holly-Sache immer noch nicht geklärt und Rory begann schön langsam zu glauben, dass er das in nächster Zukunft auch nicht tun würde … wenn er es überhaupt jemals vorgehabt hatte.

Adrians Verletzung hatte nicht nur ihn selbst, sondern auch Lorelai in Kummer gestürzt. Nicht der „_Entschluss_" ihres Sohnes, dass Football nicht länger zu seinem Leben gehöre, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er so etwas Schwerwiegendes seiner Familie so lange vorenthalten hatte.

Rory saß in ihrem Zimmer als ihr das durch den Kopf schoss. Es war Abend, ihre Hausaufgaben, welche sie über die Feiertage hinweg zu erledigen hatte, waren alle beendet, Adrian hatte sich in sein Zimmer verkrochen, ihr Vater war im Diner, ihre Mutter auf Geschäftsreise. Diese war Lorelai ganz recht gekommen, konnte sie so doch besser über die kürzlich aufgedeckten Ereignisse nachdenken und versuchen eine Lösung dafür zu finden. Das hatte sie ihrer Familie vor der Abreise mitgeteilt.

Das änderte aber dennoch nichts daran, dass Rory in ihrem Zimmer saß und über alles nachdachte. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie schon Telefondienst zwischen Seth und Summer gespielt, welche es immer noch vehement vermieden miteinander zu kommunizieren. Irgendwann war es ihr zu bunt geworden und sie hatte die beiden einfach in die gleiche Leitung geschalten und aufgelegt. Seither hatte sich das Telefon nicht mehr gerührt.

Ganz im Gegensatz zur Haustürklingel. Normalerweise hätte sie sich darüber gefreut Jess zu sehen, doch was war dieser Tage schon normal? Und natürlich hatte sein „_Ablenkungsversuch_" die Sache auch nicht gerade verbessert. Durch ihre - von den Problemen ihrer Familie - ohnehin schon angespannten Nerven leicht reizbar, warf sie ihm vor die Füße, dass sie das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass er gar nicht vor hatte die Dinge mit Holly zu klären und die Sache zwischen ihnen für ihn nur ein netter Zeitvertreib war.

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, bereute sie diese zum Teil auch wieder. Aber sie war zu frustriert um sich zu entschuldigen.

Leider hatte das aber auch zur Folge, dass es schien, als würden nun auch noch er und sie auf nicht-kommunizierender Basis stehen.

Rory stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hand, starrte auf den breiten, orangen Streifen, welcher quer über ihre weiße Zimmerwand gemalt worden war, und lauschte dazu den Klängen von Death Cab's „_A Lack Of Color_". Irgendwie mochte sie diesen Song, auch wenn ihr die Band sonst nicht sehr gefiel und sie keine Ahnung hatte, wieso Seth so darauf abfuhr. Dennoch hörte sie den ganzen Nachmittag schon diese CD. Es war schließlich egal. Sich über eine CD aufzuregen wäre schlicht und ergreifend banal gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie nichts Besseres zu tun und sie war zu faul, um sich von ihrem Bett zu erheben und die CD zu wechseln.

Gott, wie war ihr Leben momentan doch beschissen!

**-o-o-o-o-**

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Und er begann sogar schon furchtbar.

Anscheinend war Rorys Wecker während der Nacht stehen geblieben und hatte es somit versäumt, dass er sie eigentlich aus ihrem Schlaf reißen sollte.

Sie hatte also geschlagene zehn Minuten Zeit bis der grüne _Range Rover_ der Familie Cohen vor ihrem Haus parken und auf sie warten würde. Da der erste Schultag ein besonderer Tag war, musste die junge Frau auch besonders aussehen. Das war eines der zahlreichen ungeschriebenen Gesetze an der _Habor High_.

Deshalb blieb ihr auch keine Zeit mehr zum Frühstücken. Was an und für sich sowieso ins Wasser fiel, weil ihr Vater in den letzten Tagen niemals die Zeit gefunden hatte Frühstück zu machen, da er, erstens, zu viel im Diner zu tun hatte und daher schon vor sieben Uhr aus dem Haus war und zweitens, er und Adrian sich vehement aus dem Weg gingen.

Rory schnappte sich gerade ein Stück Apfelkuchen von einem Teller mitten auf der Kücheninsel als auch schon vor dem Haus die Hupe erklang. Sie eilte hinaus und stieg in den Wagen.

In den ganzen Monaten, die sie jetzt in Newport lebte und die sie mit diesen vier Personen verbracht hatte, war niemals eine Autofahrt so still gewesen.

Seth sprach kein Wort und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße.

Auch Summer war still und saß mit verschränkten Armen am Beifahrersitz, ihr Blick seitlich zum Fenster hinaus gerichtet.

Ryan war damit beschäftigt noch irgendwie Informationen über die europäischen Herrscherhäuser des 18. Jahrhunderts in sich hinein zu stopfen und Marissa feilte sich ihre Fingernägel.

Kaum in der Schule angekommen, bemerkte Rory, dass der rote _Ford Mustang_ bereits auf seinem sonst üblichen Platz stand. Da jedoch das große Schweigen unter den Freunden zu herrschen schien, wollte sie auch nicht fragen, warum Jess heute ausnahmsweise einmal pünktlich erschien.

Nachdem sich die Vier von ihr verabschiedet hatten und in die Richtung ihrer Geschichteklasse davongingen, wandte sich Rory mit einem leisen Seufzer ihrem Spind zu.

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der heutige Tag noch einiges Unerwartetes bringen würde.

Es war exakt in dem Moment als ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass an ihrem Schrank zwei ihr unbekannte Mädchen vorbeieilten und eine der beiden aufgeregt meinte: „Gloria, das musst du dir ansehen! Jess Roberts serviert Holly gerade in aller Öffentlichkeit ab. Auf diesen Tag habe ich schon seit Monaten gewartet!"

Vergessen war Mr. Witchcox' Geometrie-Stunde. Rory warf ihre Bücher zurück in den Spind, schleuderte dessen Tür zu und eilte den beiden jungen Frauen hinterher – direkt in die Cafeteria. Sie erkannte, dass sich schon eine kleine Ansammlung an Schülern gebildet hatte.

Doch es bot sich ihr ein anderes Bild als erwartet. Dort stand keine rasende Holly. Keine wild um sich schlagende Furie. Kein kleines Häufchen Elend.

Die blonde Frau hatte nur die Arme in die Seiten gestemmt und funkelte den jungen Mann vor sich wütend an. Es wurden einige Worte gewechselt, welche gespannt von der Menge mitverfolgt wurden und die Rory nicht verstehen konnte, weil sie zu weit entfernt war.

Schließlich meinte Holly mit zischender Stimme: „Das wirst du bereuen, Roberts! Niemand hat es je gewagt mich ungestraft so zu behandeln! Und selbst du bist da keine Ausnahme!" Danach rauschte sie davon, dicht gefolgt von Trisha McLloyd. Jess schien von ihren Worten weniger beeindruckt zu sein.

Am meisten verwunderte Rory jedoch, dass es nicht Holly sondern Trisha war, die ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Die Blondine ignorierte sie sogar, gab nicht einmal einen abfallenden Kommentar in ihre Richtung ab.

Rory wandte ihren Blick jetzt überrascht auf den dunkelhaarigen, jungen Mann, der noch immer am gleichen Fleck stand, wie vor wenigen Augenblicken. Ihr Herz machte Freudensprünge, ihr Pulsschlag hatte sich verdreifacht, auf ihrem Gesicht wurde ein breites Grinsen sichtbar.

Doch überraschenderweise wandte er seinen Blick nicht einmal in ihre Richtung, drehte sich stattdessen um und verließ die Cafeteria auf der entgegengesetzten Seite wie Holly.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Es dauerte bis zum Ende des Schultags bevor Rory die Gelegenheit hatte Jess alleine anzutreffen. Da Marissa und die anderen montags zwei Stunden vor ihr Unterrichtsschluss hatten (obwohl Seth und Summer heute eine Stunde nachsitzen mussten, da sie während der Unterrichtszeit von einem Lehrer in der Besenkammer beim „_Making-Out_" erwischt wurden, was also bedeutete, dass der Streit und das Nicht-Kommunizieren vergessen waren), hatte es sich eingebürgert, dass Jess sie in seinem Auto mit nachhause nahm. Am heutigen Tag war sie zum ersten Mal glücklich über diese Tatsache.

Als sie aus dem Schulgebäude trat sah sie, dass er bereits bei seinem Wagen auf sie wartete. Er lehnte an der Wagentür und war in ein Buch vertieft, doch sie wusste, dass er sie bereits bemerkt haben musste.

Sie machte sie auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz, doch nachdem sie dort angekommen war würdigte er sie keines Blickes, warf das Buch auf den Rücksitz und setzte sich hinters Steuer. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder.

Den ganzen Weg bis zu ihr nachhause sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander.

Schließlich hielt er vor ihrer Haustür an, schien aber immer noch nicht dazu bereit zu sein mit ihr zu sprechen. Und nun war auch Rorys Toleranzgrenze überschritten.

„Du kannst mich nicht ewig ignorieren!", warf sie ihm vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das habe ich nicht vor", gab er gelassen zurück und stellte zumindest schon einmal den Motor ab.

„Du hast seit gestern keine Silbe mit mir gesprochen. Heute Morgen habe ich per Zufall mit angehört, was in der Cafeteria passiert. Findest du nicht, es wäre passender gewesen, wenn ich das von dir erfahren hätte?", gab sie immer noch etwas gereizt zurück.

„Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich die Dinge zwischen Holly und mir kläre. Leider scheint es so als würdest du auf mein Wort nicht sehr viel Wert legen", kam es jetzt grimmig von ihm. Gleichzeitig wurde Rorys Gesichtsausdruck weicher.

„Jess …", versuchte sie es jetzt sanfter, doch er unterbrach sie sofort.

„Nicht jetzt, Rory, okay? Lass uns später darüber reden", meinte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie nickte als Antwort. Dann lehnte sie sich in seine Richtung, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, ob ihm das überhaupt Recht war. Doch sie wollte das Risiko eingehen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung beugte er sich ebenfalls zu ihr und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Danach stieg sie aus und verschwand im Haus, während er den Motor startet und in die Richtung seines eigenen Zuhauses davonfuhr. Zwar waren die Dinge zwischen ihnen noch nicht vollständig geklärt, aber es war immerhin schon einmal ein Anfang.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Auch wenn das _Crab Shack_ nicht gerade der idealste und intimste Ort für derartige Gespräche war – Holly scherte sich wenig darum.

Trisha hatte ihr brühwarm erzählt, was sie von dem Gespräch der drei Freundinnen während der Ferien mitbekommen hatte. In Holly hatte sich die Wut nur noch verstärkt und es beherrschte sie nur noch ein einziger Gedanke: Rache. Viel weniger an Jess Roberts, der _sie_ – Holly Fisher – in aller Öffentlichkeit abserviert hatte, als an Rory Danes. Niemand stahl ihr einfach so den Mann. Schon gar nicht so ein billiges Flittchen. Dieses kleine Luder war ihr vom ersten Augenblick an ein Dorn im Auge gewesen.

Doch die blonde Frau wollte nicht nur einfach Rache. Dafür war sie sich zu schade. Sie würde diesem verwöhnten, kleinen Biest einen ordentlichen Denkzettel verpassen. Sie hatte zwar im Moment noch keine Ahnung, wie sie das machen sollte, doch ihr würde schon etwas einfallen. Schließlich war sie Holly Fisher. Und wie schon einmal gesagt: Niemand legte sich ungestraft mit ihr an.

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	10. Beziehungen

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Ich bin ganz fertig! Wie soll ich euchnur jemals danken? Im Moment fällt mir nur ein einziges Wort für euch ein: FANTASTISCH! Ja, das denke ich wirklich. Ihr seid fantastisch! Ich habe nämlich erst 9 Kapitel veröffentlicht und bin schon bei 80 (!) Kommentaren. Ist das denn zu fassen? 80 KOMMENTARE! Ich bin ganz hin und weg. Wirklich der Wahnsinn! "_megafreu_"  
Und natürlich sollen hier auch diese fantastischen Menschen erwähnt werden. Leider habe ich nur so viel Zeit, dass ich diejenigen des letzten Kapitels erwähne (die anderen sind in den früheren Kapitel nachzulesen "_lächel_"):

**LoveJess**: Freut mich natürlich wieder einmal sehr. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich stelle mir Adrian vom Aussehen her ähnlich wie Martin aus _7th Heaven_ vor, deshalb war/ist er auf dem Banner. Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**ninchen**: Tja, Wonneproppen, kennst mich doch. Ich mag es nicht, wenn immer alles Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen verläuft. Deshalb muss ein Teil auch mal ein bisschen depri sein. ;o) Bin ja schon mal gespannt, was du zu diesem sagen wirst. "_zwinker_" Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**sarah**: Aber immer wieder gerne. Ich grüße immer nett."_lach_" Hat zwar etwas länger gedauert, aber hier ist der neue Teil. Enjoy! Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**rorylorelai**: Leider ist es nicht so schnell vorangegangen, wie ich es mir vorgenommen habe, aber ich hoffe du kannst mir nochmal verzeihen. "_hoff_" ;) Viel Spaß beim neuen Teil! Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**music4mysoul**: "_lach_" Freut mich, dass es gefallen hat. Übrings fand ich es süß, wie du die Grammatik in deinem Kommentar etwas verwechselt hast (nicht böse gemeint "_lächel_"). Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**Sassy01**: Cremeschnittchen, du schaffst mich! Stellst da einfach Jess' Beweggründe in Frage. Also wirklich. "_tztztz_" Darf der liebe Jess nicht auch mal ein wenig sauer sein? Schließlich zeigt Rory nicht gerade großes Vertrauen in ihn. ... "_zwinker_" Weißt doch, dass ich das nicht ernst meine, ja? Hoffe, der Teil gefällt dir auch wieder. "_hoff_" Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**JessFan**: Du alter Suchthaufen! "_lach_" Mir scheint, als wärst du jetzt auch etwas von Holly Fisher besessen. Vielleicht hat das aber auch nur so gewirkt. "_ggg_" Danke für die lieben Komplimente, ich hab mich sehr gefreut. Hoffe, dir gefällt dieser Teil auch wieder. Und: Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**siusan**: Freut mich! Ist wunderbar zu hören, dass meine Geschichte gut ankommt. Hoffe, man hört sich wieder! "_hoff_" Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**gini**: Dass dir aber auch wirklich jedes mal wieder etwas neues einfällt, meine herzallerliebste Chefbotin! "_zwinker_" Tja, Seth und Summer sind immer wieder einmal für eine amüsante Szene zu haben. "_lach_" Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ich deinen Erwartungen entsprechen kann und es spannend bleibt. "_hoff_" Natürlich hoff ich auch, meine liebe gingin, dass dir auch dieser Teil wieder gefällt! ;o) Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**Lil'Pancake**: Das hätte ich doch nie übers Herz gebracht, bin ich doch ein absoluter und hoffnungsloser Literati-Fan. "_lach_" Es war also wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Jess Holly abserviert. ;o) Schön, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat. Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**maxsa**: Was das wohl war? Wäre auch neugierig, was genau beim letzten Teil gefehlt hat. Falls du irgendwann draufkommst: Melden, maxsa, ja? "_lächel_" Und wad den Wallpaper betrifft, den du gemacht hast: WILL SEHEN! BITTE! BITTE! BITTE! "bettel" Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

**mopo**: Okay, das mit dem Anfang hatte folgendes auf sich: Trix, die Mutter von Richard und Emilys Schwiegermutter, löst ihren Haushalt in England auf und verlegt ihn nach Connecticut. Während das Haus in Connecticut aber eingerichtet wird, will sie bei ihrem Sohn - also Richard - und dessen Frau - also Emily - leben. Und da Emily und Trix sich noch nie wirklich verstanden haben, war Emily natürlich dementsprechend entsetzt. Emily Gilmore war, ist und wird niemals Lukes Mutter sein. Hoffe, jetzt ist es verständlicher. "_lächel_" Tja, wer freut sich auf Hollys Rache nicht? "_hehe_" Danke für's Feedback! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

Auch dieses Mal will ich euch wieder herzlichst danken! Oder um es in portugisisch auszudrücken:**OBLIGADO!**

_Zum Kapitel_: Ich fand es an der Zeit, dass auch die anderen einmal etwas zum Zug kommen und auch ihr Leben etwas mit eingebaut wird. Deshalb passiert in diesem Kapitel nicht sehr viel an Rory/Jess-Interaktionen. Aber natürlich konnte ich es nicht ganz weglassen. "_ggg_"  
Ich bin ja schon mal gespannt, was ihr zum Schluss des Kapitels sagen werdet. Vielleicht ist manchen von euch dann auch schon bewusst, auf was ich hinaus will. "teuflisch grins" Aber ich will hier nicht zu viel verraten.  
Ich rede schon wieder einmal zu viel. Also genug davon. Viel Spaß beim Kapitel!  
Lieblingsweisheit am Schluss: Feedback glücklich machen! ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

** 10. Kapitel – Beziehungen**

Das Hupen riss sie aus dem Gespräch mit Veronica Bedingfield, welche ebenfalls bei der Schülerzeitung mitwirkte. Eine von den Wenigen, mit denen sie sich wirklich gut verstand und welche nicht irgendwie von Holly beeinflusst wurden.

Rory wandte ihren Blick in die Richtung, aus der das Hupen erklungen war und entdeckte ihren Bruder in seinem Wagen.

„Tut mir Leid, Nic. Ich muss los, mein Bruder wartet schon", lächelte sie der Freundin entschuldigend zu. Diese nickte ebenfalls lächelnd und verabschiedete sich bei ihr.

Danach ging Rory auf den schwarzen _Porsche Boxter_ zu, welchen Adrian zum Highschool-Abschluss von Emily und Richard bekommen hatte, öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg ein.

Ihr Bruder – welcher mit seiner Familie immer noch auf der Basis des Schweigens stand – fuhr ohne ein Kommentar los. Rory seufzte und wandte ihren Blick zum Fenster hinaus.

Immerhin hatte sich die Unstimmigkeit zwischen Jess und ihr in den letzten Tagen geklärt, worüber die junge Frau mehr als nur erleichtert war.

Gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, dass sie es nicht unbedingt jedem auf die Nase binden mussten, dass Rory der eigentliche Grund war, warum Jess und Holly nicht länger als _JessundHolly_ existierten.

Deshalb wusste es keiner in der Schule. Sie tauschten keine Küsse in den Pausen aus. Sie trafen sich mittags nicht zum Lunch. Sie schlenderten nach der Schule nicht Hand in Hand zu seinem Auto. Gott, sie fuhren nicht einmal gemeinsam nachhause, sondern Rory leistete immer noch Marissa und den anderen Gesellschaft.

Summer hatte ihren Bruder und Rory schon für verrückt erklärt, Ryan hatte gemeint, er würde sich nicht einmischen, fand es aber höchst merkwürdig, was die beiden da abzogen, Seth hatte lang und breit erklärt, dass er niemals eine Beziehung geheim halten würde, bis Summer ihn daran erinnerte, dass zum Beginn ihrer eigenen Beziehung auch niemand darüber Bescheid wusste und Marissa versuchte es immer und immer wieder ihre Cousine zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Doch Rory und Jess ließen sich nicht davon beeinflussen. Sie wollten warten bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Und bei der Schnelllebigkeit von Gerüchten in Newport würde das auch nicht allzu lange dauern. Und bis dahin trafen sie sich einfach nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sondern nur hinter verschlossenen Türen.

Im Moment gab es nur eine einzige Sache, welche Rory wirklich störte: Dass sie noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte ihren Eltern von Jess zu erzählen.

Da diese im Moment dermaßen mit den Problemen um Adrian beschäftig waren, fanden sie kaum mehr Zeit für ihr zweites Kind.

Doch die junge Frau verstand es irgendwie auch. Schließlich war die Verletzung ihres Bruders keine Kleinigkeit. Und ein bisschen mehr Zeit machte das Kraut auch nicht mehr fett. Dennoch wollte sie einige Dinge zwischen ihrem Bruder und sich endlich klären. Dieses ewige Schweigen nagte an ihren Nerven.

„Hast du vor jemals wieder mit mir zu sprechen?", brach sie deshalb die Stille, starrte aber weiterhin durch das Fenster der Beifahrertür.

„Im Moment habe ich weder dir, noch Mom oder Dad etwas zu sagen", entgegnete Adrian kurz und prägnant.

„Wir können auch nichts für deine Verletzung, Adrian!", fuhr Rory ihn wütend an, bevor sie doch etwas sanfter fort fuhr: „Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen!"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung stieg der junge Mann verärgert in die Bremsen und bog auf den Straßenrand zu.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, dass das keine Hilfe ist, was ihr hier macht! Ihr wollt mich nur ständig in eine Richtung schupsen, die ich nicht einschlagen will! Ich muss diese Sache zu aller erst einmal für mich alleine regeln! Da brauche ich nicht eure weisen Ratschläge auch noch dafür!", schimpfte er aufgebracht auf seine Schwester ein.

„Aber …", begann Rory, doch Adrian ließ es gar nicht erst so weit kommen, dass sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte.

„Kein ‚_Aber'_, Rory! Ich habe genug davon, dass ihr drei mich mit Samthandschuhen anfasst und mich ständig dazu zwingen wollte mit euch zu reden! Ich scheiß auf eure ständigen Belehrungen! Im Moment will ich die Dinge einfach für mich selber ordnen. Also hört endlich auf euch ständig einzumischen! Das kannst du auch gerne Mom und Dad sagen!", gab er wütend zurück und fuhr dann wieder auf die Straße zurück. Rory sah ihn vollkommen überrascht an, hielt aber ihren Mund. Zum Teil verstand sie seine Beweggründe ja auch. Die Betonung lag auf „_zum Teil_".

Die Geschwister schwiegen sich wieder an. Kaum zuhause angekommen verschwand Adrian ohne ein weiteres Wort im oberen Stockwerk. Die junge Frau blickte ihm seufzend hinterher.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Holly sah dem schwarzen Wagen gespannt hinterher. Kaum außer Sichtweite wandte sie sich an Trisha.

„Wer war das zu dem _Missy_ in den Wagen gestiegen ist?", wollte sie von der Freundin erfahren. Diese sah sie skeptisch an.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann war das Adrian Danes, ihr großer Bruder. Wenn ich richtig gehört habe, dann studiert er auf der _Berkley_. Großes Footballtalent, sagt man", erklärte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen der Blondine neben sich. Als sie bemerkte, wie sich Hollys Züge in ein gemeines Grinsen verwandelten, war sie natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme alles zu erfahren und versuchte daher augenblicklich zu erfahren: „Was hast du vor?"

Hollys Grinsen wurde nur noch um einiges breiter, bevor sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und mit teuflischer Stimme meinte: „Trisha … gerade eben ist mir eine Idee gekommen."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Marissa streifte gerade Ryans Hemd von seinen Schultern, als Seth durch die Tür des Poolhauses stürzte.

„Ryan … Bro … wir haben für heute Abend eine Einlad … _Oh, Gott!_"

Die junge Frau fiel vor Überraschung vom Schoss ihres Freundes auf den Boden, Ryan fuhr sich, zugleich peinlich berührt als auch etwas verärgert, durch das Haar und Seth drehte sich augenblicklich um und begann sich zu endschuldigen. Natürlich auf seine ganz eigene Seth-Art.

„_Wouw_ … Leute … tut mir echt Leid … ich hatte ja keine Ahnung … ich werd mir in Zukunft wohl doch das Klopfen angewöhnen müssen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ich euch nochmals störe. Bei was auch immer ich euch gestört habe. Obwohl es ziemlich offensichtlich ist, wobei ich euch gestört habe. Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht erst später hier herein geplatzt. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich auf der Stelle erblindet. Aber das ist ja jetzt auch gar nicht Sache. Eigentlich wollte ich euch … nun eigentlich wollte ich es nur dir mitteilen, Ryan, weil ich ja nicht wusste, dass du auch da bist, Marissa … also, eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass wir heute Abend bei der Party von Connie Gabriels vorbeischauen müssen. Ja … äh … ich glaube … äh … das war's auch schon", stotterte Seth und ging auf die Tür zu, konnte sich aber ein letztes Kommentar dennoch nicht verkneifen: „Und … Marissa … lila ist definitiv eine Farbe, die dir steht." Danach war er verschwunden.

Sowohl Ryans Blick als auch der der jungen Frau fiel auf ihren BH, der ihnen in einem grellen Lila-Ton entgegenleuchtete.

Der junge Mann überdrehte die Augen, Marissa kicherte und machte sich wieder daran ihm das Hemd von den Schultern zu streifen. Doch Ryan unterbrach dieses Tun, indem er aufstand und zur Tür ging.

Die Sekunde darauf hörte sie das Klicken des Schlosses.

„Wir wollen doch nicht den selben Fehler zwei Mal machen, oder?", grinste er. Danach ließ er Marissa ihre Arbeit ohne weitere Unterbrechungen machen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Denk gar nicht erst dran, Cohen!", warnte Summer ihn, wobei sie keine Sekunde ihren Blick vom Bildschirm nahm. Es lief „_The Valley_". Die zigste Wiederholung laut Seth, doch das störte sie nicht im Geringsten.

Natürlich hatte er sich den Zeitvertreib mit seiner Freundin anders vorgestellt.

„Muffin … du hast jede Folge dieser Serie schon mindestens fünf Mal gesehen. Musst du es dir unbedingt ein sechstes Mal auch noch ansehen?", murmelte Seth, während er weiter versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit damit zu erlangen, indem er seine Lippen über die Haut hinter ihrem Ohr und ihres Halses streifen ließ.

„Es ist eben meine Lieblingsserie!", gab sie kurz und bündig zurück, die Augen keine Sekunde von dem attraktiven Hauptdarsteller nehmend und ihren Freund mit einer Hand bei Seite drückend.

Seth seufzte auf und setzte sich nun aufrecht an den Bettrand. Er stützte sich mit den Armen auf seine Knie. Sein Blick verriet, dass es ihn ziemlich störte, dass seine Freundin gerade jetzt fernsehen wollte.

„Sweety …", versuchte er ein weiteres Mal.

„Seth!", zuckte sie jetzt aus, und sprang von seinem Bett, von welchem aus sie die Serie gespannt mitverfolgt hatte. Der Blick, der ihn traf hätte ihn normalerweise zum Schweigen gebracht. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie ihn Seth genannt hatte. Doch nicht dieses Mal.

Er sprang ebenfalls auf und begann in seinem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen, nur manchmal den Blick auf sie gerichtet. Schließlich wusste er, wenn er ihr zu lange in die Augen sah, er sofort wieder nachgab. Und was er zu sagen hatte, musste er jetzt auch loswerden. Augen zu und durch.

„Ist es denn zuviel verlangt, wenn ich die Zeit, die ich mit dir alleine verbringen kann, auch mit dir verbringen will?", er seufzte erneut auf und blieb vor ihr stehen, „Sind wir bei dir zuhause ist dein Bruder da. Sind wir bei mir zuhause sind entweder meine Eltern oder Ryan oder meine Eltern und Ryan immer in der Nähe. Aber … oh welch göttliche Fügung … meine Eltern sind bei meinem Großvater zum Essen ‚_vorgeladen_' und Ryan ist mit _seiner Freundin_ Marissa im Poolhaus beschäftigt. Das Haus ist also absolut leer – abgesehen von Rosa, die wahrscheinlich die Chance nutzt, das Arbeitszimmer meines Dads endlich wieder mal auf Vordermann zu bringen – und dir fällt nichts besser ein als …"

Ihre Lippen unterbrachen ihn unerwartet. Sekunden verstrichen, in denen er sich gerne darauf einließ, doch plötzlich löste er sich wieder von ihr.

„Was machst du da?", entfuhr es ihm verwirrt.

„Wonach fühlt sich das an, Cohen?", gab sie zurück und trat gleichzeitig wieder näher.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Aber ich war gerade dabei, dir zu erklären, wie frustrierend es ist, wenn du ‚_The Valley_' mir vorziehst."

Sie schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und legte nun die Arme um seine Taille.

„Und ich erkläre dir jetzt, wie frustrierend es ist, wenn du immer nur davon redest und redest und redest, wie frustrierend es ist, dass ich meine Lieblingsserie dir vorziehe … obwohl das gar nicht so ist, Cohen … und du nichts dagegen unternimmst, sondern nur – wie bereits erwähnt – darüber redest."

Seth entfuhr ein beinahe trauriger Lacher.

„Was soll ich denn unternehmen? Ich bin doch sofort einen Kopf kürzer wenn ich _irgendetwas_ mache!" Dennoch zog er sie gleichzeitig näher an sich.

„Du bist ein Weichei, Cohen", schüttelte sie grinsend den Kopf.

Er grinste zurück: „Aber ich habe jetzt immerhin deine Aufmerksamkeit."

Summer nickte nur und grinste noch breiter.

„Und ‚_The Valley_' ist vergessen."

Sie nickte wieder.

„Und wir nützen es jetzt aus, dass wir das Haus ganz für uns alleine haben."

Und ein weiteres Mal nickte sie. Doch noch bevor Seth Cohen auf dieses Nicken etwas erwidern konnte, spürte er schon, wie er – durch einen kräftigen Schupps von Summer Roberts - auf sein Bett fiel und sie sich auf ihn setzte. Ihre Arme stützte sie seitlich seines Kopfes ab und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

„Es wird Zeit für ein bisschen horizontalen Mambo, Cohen", flüsterte sie nah an seinen Lippen. „_The Valley_" war tatsächlich vergessen. Im nächsten Moment flog das erste Kleidungsstück quer durch sein Zimmer.

„Horizontaler Mambo … lecker!", war das letzte, vernehmbare Kommentar, bevor für lange Zeit nichts anderes mehr als Gekicher und Geseufze zu hören war.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und blätterte danach eine Seite weiter. Beinahe automatisch fiel sein Blick auf die Footballergebnisse der letzten Tage. Macht der Gewohnheit.

Mit einem Seufzer klappte er die Zeitung zu und schob sie bei Seite. Augenblicke später begann er die Speisekarte des _Crab Shaks_ zu inspizieren.

„Entschuldigung, bitte", wurde er einige Momente später von einer weiblichen Stimme dabei unterbrochen.

Adrian blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht einer hübschen, jungen Frau.

„Ja, bitte?", erkundigte er sich und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Wieso nicht ein bisschen flirten? Das lenkte ihn immerhin für einige Zeit von seinen derzeitigen Problemen ab.

„Ist an deinem Tisch noch Platz?", versuchte sie zu erfahren. Der junge Mann bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass es in der letzten halben Stunde ziemlich voll geworden war und kein einziger anderer Tisch mehr frei war.

Deshalb nickte er nur und rückte bei Seite, damit sie besser Platz nehmen konnte.

Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu, dankte ihm und ließ sich auf die Bank sinken. Danach nahm sie das Menü in die Hände und begann es zu lesen. Adrian hatte wieder die Zeitung genommen und die Lokalnachrichten aufgeschlagen. Dennoch konnte er es nicht vermeiden, dass er hin und wieder einen Blick auf die junge Frau neben sich warf. Sie sah wirklich gut aus. Das hatte er schon fest gestellt, als sie sich erkundigte, ob hier frei wäre.

Er nahm gerade ihr Gesicht in Augenschein, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass auch sie ihn musterte. Doch an Stelle rot anzulaufen weil er sie ertappt hatte, setzte sie ein breites Grinsen auf und zwinkerte ihm einmal zu.

Die Kleine war ja ganz schön tough. Adrian musste zugeben, dass ihm das gefiel. Er hatte nichts gegen selbstbewusste, junge Frauen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

„Und? Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", wollte er grinsend erfahren, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von seiner Zeitung. Auch, wenn er sich nicht mehr recht auf das bedruckte Papier konzentrieren konnte. Oder wollte. Das sei einfach einmal so dahingestellt.

„Ich könnte das selbe von dir erfahren wollen, aber da du die Frage zuerst gestellt hast, werde ich auch als Erster darauf antworten. Also … sagen wir so … es wären auch noch andere Tische gewesen, bei denen ich fragen hätte können, ob ein Platz frei ist", gab sie ebenfalls grinsend zurück, wandte jedoch genauso wenig den Blick von der Speisekarte. Sekunden später fuhr sie fort: „Jetzt bin ich aber auf deine Antwort gespannt."

Adrian lachte leicht und schlug nun die Zeitung zu. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen meinte er nur: „Normalerweise teile ich meine Tische nicht. Antwort genug?"

Sie lachte und nickte. Für kurze Zeit fiel Schweigen ein, jedoch war dieses nicht störend oder gar unangenehm.

Der Kellner kam an ihren Tisch. Adrian bestellte eine weitere Tasse Kaffee. Die junge Frau tat es ihm gleich.

Das Schweigen hielt so lange an, bis der Kellner mit den beiden Getränken zurückkam und dann wieder verschwunden war. Danach streckte der junge Mann seine Hand aus und wartete darauf, dass sie das Selbe tat.

Kaum lag ihre Hand in seiner als er diese zu schütteln begann und mit einem Grinsen erklärte: „Hi. Ich bin Adrian."

Die junge Frau grinste zurück und erwiderte: „Hi. Ich bin Holly."

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	11. Die Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Eines vorweg, meine Lieben: Ich bin KEIN FAN dieses Kapitels! Dafür hat es mich zu viele Nerven gekostet. Und viel zu viel Zeit. Und wieder einmal konnte ich mich nicht wirklich ausdrücken und musste dieses ganze, verfluchte Ding ca. 10 Millionen Mal neu schreiben. "_grml_"  
Dennoch habe ich es jetzt geschafft und daserleichtertmich UNENDLICH! Hier ist nun auch der passende Platz um meinen wunderbaren, wundertollen, wundervollen, wunderspitzenmäßigen (und zahlreichen) Kommentarschreibern vom letzten Mal zu danken:

**LoveJess**: Aber nein! Natürlich nehm ich dir das nicht übel, liebe JessFan! "_lächel_" Ganz im Gegenteil: Dankeschön, dass du mir Bescheid gesagt hast. _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**JessFan**: "_lach_" Die Rechtschreibung hat's dir angetan, wie's scheint. Wundert mich nicht, dass du nachher so verwirrt warst. "_rofl_" Freut mich, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat. "_freu_" _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**Lil'Pancake**: "_ggg_" Ich dachte mir schon, dass die Begegnung zwischen Holly und Adrian derartige Gefühle hervorbeschwören würde. ... Wie schön es doch ist, Recht zu haben. "_lächel_" Hat mich sehr gefreut, dass es dir gefallen hat, Lil'Pancake. _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**maxsa** (2x): Ich hab mich sooooooo über die Wallpapers gefreut, maxsa. Und die sind richtig, richtig toll. Wirklich. Und es freut mich immer noch so. "_freu_" Auch, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Hoffe, es schmeckt auch dieses Mal wieder. "_g_" _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**rorylorelai**: "_Kopf schüttel_" Euch ist doch wirklich nicht zu helfen. Da schreibe ich den vorigen Kapitel fast nur Jess & Rory und dann mache ich bei einem einzigen Chapi mal eine Ausnahme und das ist nicht Recht. "_tztztztz_" Also wirklich. "_zwinker_" ... Freut mich, dass dir Seth gefällt (ich LIEBE diesen Charakter, der ist soo toll zum Schreiben)! Und natürlich nicht nur Seth, sondern das ganze Kapitel. _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**siusan**: Hoffe, ich hab dich nicht zu lange warten lassen, siusan. "_lächel_" _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**sarah**: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, sarah. Leider hat's etwas länger gedauert, aber jetzt ist er ja da, der neue Teil. _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**Cremeschnittchen** (auch bekannt unter Sassy01): Du bist der Hammer, Sahnetörtchen! Keine Ahnung, wie ich mich noch bedanken soll, denn ich habe schon alle verschiedensten Möglichkeiten gesagt. Also bleibe ich beim guten, alten DANKESCHÖN! Es freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt, Cremeschnittchen! "_lächel_" _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**mopo**: Hab ich doch gern gemacht. "_lach_" Es ist schön zu hören, dass es dir gefällt, so wie ich Summer und Seth darstelle. Ist nicht immer ganz einfach. "_ggg_" _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**Wonneproppen** (aka ninchen): Durch die Bank durch ist jeder von Seth begeistert ... wie ich mich FREUE! Seth ist nämlich TOTAL toll! Er ist wirklich, wirklich niedlich! "_ggg_" Da es dir nicht gefallen hat, dass keine Rory/Jess-Szenen im letzten Teil waren, hier ein kleiner Hinweis: In diesem Kapitel hab ich das wieder geändert. "_zwinker_" _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**Chefbotin** (alias gini bzw. gingin (was mir persönlich soooooooo gefällt "_lach_")): Du hast WIRKLICH nur das eine im Kopf, gingin! Kannst du denn nur an Sex denken? "_lach_" Ist ja unglaublich. Man könnte fast meinen, du bist davon besessen. "_zwinker_" Schön, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat, mein Herz. _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**Die personifizierte Unruhe** (oder auch plappertasche): Ja! Schäm dich! Ab in die Ecke! Und dort bleibst du jetzt eine Stunde lang stehen und denkst darüber nach, was du falsch gemacht hast! "_in die Ecke kommandier_" ... "_lach_" Schau mich an, ich werd schon ganz rot. Und deine Komplimente mit jedem Mal aufregender. "_lächel_" _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

**may**: Hiermit ist es bestätigt: Du bist das erste, offizielle Mitglied des _HOLLY-HASSER-CLUBS_ (natürlich nach mir als Vorstandsvorsitzende "_rofl_")! Dankeschön für deine wunderbaren Worte, may! Wir sehen uns morgen! "_ggg_" _Muchos_ _Gracias _für dein Kommentar! "_knuddälz_"

Uff! Das war es zu den Kommentaren. Wird mit jedem Mal mehr Arbeit (das war jetzt KEINE Kritik, sondern einfach eine Feststellung, schließlich freue ich mich über jedes Kommentar und schreibe auch gerne Antworten darauf.). Nochmals Dankeschön! Dieses Mal in richtigem Portugisisch (hoffentlich "_zu LoveJess schiel_"): **OBRIGADA!**

_Zum Kapitel_: Gibt es heute nichts. Ist alles schon gesagt. Sollten Fragen auftreten, dann einfach stellen, ich werde darauf beim nächsten Kapitel eingehen.

Hoffe, es gefällt euch! "_hoff_" Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und über ein paar Reviews würde ich mich echt freuen, weil schließlich kennt ihr ja die Weisheit: **Feedback glücklich machen!** ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**11. Kapitel – Die Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts**

Connie Gabriels gab eine Party im Strandhaus ihres Stiefvaters. An und für sich war es keine Besonderheit, dass an einem Samstag Abend irgendwo eine Party stattfand. Doch diese Party schien viel versprechend zu werden. Nicht nur, weil es die erste Party war, auf der Holly und Jess als „_Die Getrennten_" erscheinen würden.

Die Gerüchte über den Grund der Trennung hatten sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Schule verbreitet. Und eines klang skurriler als das andere. Und natürlich hofften die Meisten jetzt, dass auf dieser Party einige Dinge endlich geklärt würden. Deshalb fieberte jeder diesem „_Event_" entgegen.

Als Rory – zusammen mit ihren Freunden – die Szenerie betrat, war es bereits gerammelt voll. Kaum angekommen, zog Summer Seth schon in irgendeine verborgene Ecke zurück um ordentlich mit ihm rum zu machen, so als würden sie das nicht ohnehin immer wenn es ihnen möglich war tun.

Es dauerte nicht lange und auch Marissa und Ryan kamen ihr abhanden, doch Rory machte sich keine Sorgen darum. Inzwischen hatte sie sich hier in Newport einigermaßen eingelebt und auch schon - zwar wenige, aber immerhin einige - Freunde gefunden.

Sie hatte gerade Veronica ausgemacht und wollte zu ihr hinübergehen, als sich eine Hand leicht auf ihren unteren Rücken legte und ihr eine vertraute Stimme im Vorbeigehen die leisen Worte: „Fünf Minuten. Oberer Stock. Die Tür am Ende des Gangs", zuflüsterte.

Rory senkte den Kopf, begann zu grinsen, wurde etwas rot, nickte aber. Danach war die Hand auf ihrem Rücken verschwunden. Und auch die Stimme war nicht mehr zu vernehmen. Es drangen wieder die harten Klänge von „_City of Angels_" der Distillers an ihr Ohr.

Um die fünf Minuten so rasch wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, steuerte die junge Frau die zuvor entdeckte Freundin an. Mit einem breiten Grinsen unterhielten sie sich und tauschten den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch aus.

Holly war in Begleitung hier. Wer er war? Das wusste keiner so recht. Manche sagten, er wäre College-Student, andere meinten wieder, Holly hätte sich irgendeinen Popstar oder Schauspieler geangelt und einige wenige behaupteten sogar, sie würde ihn bezahlen, damit er sie hierher begleitete. Konnten nur die Feinde von Holly sein, die so etwas behaupteten. Wie er aussah? Umwerfend, laut Veronica. Für Rory nichts Neues, fand die Freundin doch sogar _Jack Black_ umwerfend. Aber er musste wohl einigermaßen aussehen, sonst würde Holly sich nicht mit ihm abgeben, das wusste Rory selber.

Für mehr Informationsaustausch blieb keine Zeit mehr, waren doch die fünf Minuten inzwischen vorbei. Sie verabschiedete sich bei ihrer Freundin, erklärte, sie würden sich sicher später noch über den Weg laufen und begab sich in das obere Stockwerk.

„Die Tür am Ende des Gangs", flüsterte sie sich selber zu und steuerte diese an.

Das Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend wurde stärker und es fühlte sich beinahe so an als würde sie etwas Verbotenes tun. Was den Reiz nur erhöhte.

Bevor sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie sich nochmals um, ob sie auch unbemerkt geblieben war und schlüpfte dann in das Innere des Raums. Als sie sich dem Zimmer zuwandte spürte sie schon seine Lippen auf ihren.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Etwas später hatte Veronica Holly mit ihrem unbekannten Begleiter wieder ausgemacht und, da sie weitum dafür bekannt war, dass sie zwar eine äußerst liebenswerte Person war, jedoch ihre Klappe niemals halten konnte, kam es ihr auch dieses Mal in den Sinn, dass es ihre Freundin, welche vor einiger Zeit in das obere Stockwerk verschwunden war, interessieren könnte, wie nun dieser Unbekannte aussah. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in die zweite Etage des Strandhauses und klapperte dort alles ab.

Schließlich stand sie vor der Tür des Zimmers am Ende des Ganges und rauschte einfach ohne zu klopfen hinein. Bei den vorangegangen Räumen hatte sie es schließlich auch nicht anders betrieben.

Das Paar, welches sie auf dem Bett überraschte, trug Jeans und das Mädchen noch ihren BH, doch ansonsten waren so ziemlich alle Kleidungsstücke bereits verloren gegangen. Veronica wollte sich gerade ein weiteres Mal entschuldigen als sie bemerkte, um wen es sich dort auf dem Bett überhaupt handelte.

„Rory?", brachte sie überrascht heraus. Ihr Blick fiel auf den jungen Mann über dieser.

„JESS?", kam es noch erstaunter zurück und sie starrte mit großen Augen auf die beiden.

Jetzt war der Grund für die Trennung von Holly und Mr. Roberts jun. natürlich vollkommen klar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Die Tür war wieder geschlossen. Das Paar sah ungläubig auf das Holz dieser.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt? So gern ich Nic habe, aber sie kann einfach NIE ihre Klappe halten. Am Montag weiß es die ganze Schule!", stotterte Rory vor sich hin und ließ ihren Blick immer wieder zwischen dem jungen Mann neben sich und der Tür schweifen.

Jess konnte nur mit einem Schulterzucken und einem Seufzer antworten. Genau so etwas hatte gerade noch gefehlt.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Seth wurde gerade in jenem Moment durch ein hektisches Klopfen auf seiner Schulter unterbrochen, in dem er einen besonders aufregenden Punkt an Summers Hals erforschen wollte.

„Was denn!", entfuhr es ihm deshalb als er seinen Blick der schulterklopfenden Person endlich zuwandte. Auch Summer sah mehr als verstimmt aus.

„Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was ich gerade im oberen Stockwerk entdeckt habe!", rief Veronica Bedingfield aufgeregt und klatschte dabei in die Hände.

Das Paar sah die junge Frau vor sich ungläubig und sogar etwas verärgert an. Sie hatte sie nur wegen etwas Klatsch und Tratsch bei einer wirklich „_wichtigen_" Sache gestört? Doch Miss Bedingfield schien das zu ignorieren und erzählte den beiden soeben ihre „_Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts_".

Als sie geendet hatte, waren die Gesichtsausdrücke von Seth und Summer unverwandelt und die junge Frau erkannte sofort, dass die beiden anscheinend schon darüber Bescheid gewusst hatten und ihr im nächsten Moment raten würden, die Klappe zu halten und niemanden davon zu erzählen.

Umso erstaunter war sie als Summer plötzlich das Wort an sie richtete und meinte: „Hör gut zu, Nic. Ab morgen wirst du es übernehmen, jedem, der nur irgendwie darüber rätselt, wie dass zwischen Holly und meinem Bruder in die Brüche gehen konnte, erzählen, was du heute gesehen hast."

Die junge Frau war dermaßen überrascht darüber, dass ihr – wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben – die Worte fehlten. Es wurde noch sonderbarer als nun Seth fortsetzte: „Aber vergiss nicht zu sagen, dass die beiden ein absolut süßes Pärchen ausmachen und Holly einfach keine Chance hatte."

„Ihr wollt mir gar nicht verbieten es irgendwem zu erzählen?", stotterte Veronica verwirrt.

„Ganz im Gegenteil. Jeder der es wissen will, soll es erfahren", gab Seth nickend zurück.

„Warum?"

„Weil diese Geheimnistuerei einfach furchtbar nervt", überdrehte Summer die Augen. Danach nahm sie die Hand ihres Freundes und das „_Doppel S_", wie die beiden in der Schule manchmal scherzhaft genannt wurden, machte sich aus dem Staub.

Zurück ließen sie eine vollkommen verwirrte und erstaunte Veronica.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Als erste würde sie sich nach diesem Wochenende einen Termin beim Augenarzt besorgen und überprüfen lassen, ob sie noch richtig sah. Denn gerade eben hatte sie ihren Cousin entdeckt. Und an dessen Arm niemand Geringeren als … aber nein. Das konnte gar nicht sein. Sie musste sich getäuscht haben. Deshalb schloss sie die Augen und schüttelte einmal kräftig den Kopf.

Doch selbst nach diesem Tun hatte sich an dem Bild nichts verändert. Dort stand immer noch Adrian und an seinem Arm hing Holly. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Was führte die blonde Frau nun schon wieder im Schilde?

Marissa stieß Ryan an, welcher gerade mit Seth darüber diskutierte, was sie Sandy und Kirsten zum bevorstehenden Hochzeitstag schenken sollten, und wies in die Richtung, in der sie das „_Paar_" ausgemacht hatte.

„Dieses Luder schreckt doch wohl vor gar nichts zurück!", ertönte nur Sekunden später Summers Stimme. Sie sah zähneknirschend in die selbe Richtung wie ihre Freunde.

„Rory muss davon erfahren. Wir müssen ihr sagen, was hier vorgeht. Denn offensichtlich führt Holly etwas im Schilde. Und jeder von uns weiß, dass das nichts Gutes sein kann", gab Ryan wohl die längste Rede, die er jemals von sich gegeben hatte. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung stieß er auf Widerstand. Und das gleich in doppelter Form.

„Wir werden es ihr natürlich NICHT sagen! Dafür ist später auch noch Zeit. Rory hat im Moment genug andere Dinge, die ihr im Kopf herumschwirren und um die sie sich zu kümmern hat", gab Marissa entschlossen zurück und verschränkte gleichzeitig die Arme vor der Brust. Summer stimmte ihr zu. Dabei stemmte sie die Arme in die Seite.

Die Blicke der drei wandten sich zeitgleich auf die vierte Person neben ihnen.

„Was denn!", versuchte Seth verdattert zu erfahren. Dabei hob er abwehrend die Arme in die Luft und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Was sagst _du_ dazu? Sollen wir es Rory sagen oder es doch lieber bleiben lassen", bohrte Ryan nach und überdrehte gleichzeitig einmal die Augen.

„Ich enthalte mich meiner Stimme", erklärte Seth schließlich und nickte einmal zur Bestätigung.

„Du kannst dich deiner Stimme nicht enthalten, Cohen! Also raus damit: Ja oder nein?", fuhr Summer ihn verärgert an und setzte ihre vernichtende Miene auf.

„Äh … jein?"

„SETH EZEKIEL COHEN!"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, okay! Und egal, was ich jetzt tun werde, es gibt in jeden Fall irgendjemanden, den ich damit verärgere. Also enthalte ich mich meiner Stimme jetzt einfach!"

„Seth … Bro …", versuchte Ryan es jetzt auch.

Der junge Cohen seufzte einmal und senkte den Blick, bevor er schließlich einmal den Kopf schüttelte und meinte: „Also meinetwegen. Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir es Rory sagen …", er entdeckte Summers tödlichen Blick, „… aber andererseits hat sie wirklich einige andere Dinge um die Ohren …", nun war Ryans abschätzender Blick an der Reihe, „… doch andererseits würde sie sicher böse auf uns werden, wenn wir nichts sagen." Damit endete er. Gleichzeitig machte er sich auf den Schlag fertig. Er kniff die Augen zu und zog die Schultern an.

Der Schlag kam nicht. Statt dessen vernahm er drei gleichzeitige Seufzer.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Marissa erfahren.

Doch eine Antwort bekam sie keine.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Er stellte den Motor ab. Sie saßen beide da und starrten geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe. Für einige Minuten blieb es ganz still.

Ihr Verschwinden von der Party hätte man regelrecht als Flucht bezeichnen können. Nach Veronicas plötzlichem Auftauchen war zwar der Schock groß gewesen, doch er hatte dennoch nur kurz angedauert. Danach hatten sie sich in Windeseile die bereits verloren gegangenen Kleidungsstücke wieder angezogen und waren von der Party verschwunden.

„Ich frage mich …"

„Also, weißt du …"

Sie hatten beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen begonnen. Er gab ihr schließlich das Zeichen anzufangen.

„Ich frage mich, ob es wirklich so schlimm ist, dass am Montag wahrscheinlich jeder über uns Bescheid weiß. Ehrlich gesagt, kommt mir diese ganze Geheimnistuerei jetzt selber ziemlich dumm vor. Was interessiert mich, was die Anderen über mich denken? Hauptsache ist doch, dass ich mich selber in meiner Haut wohl fühle. Was sagst du dazu?", begann sie zuerst zögernd, doch zum Ende hin mit relativ starker Stimme.

Eisblau traf auf Kaffeebraun. Und ein Knistern flog hin und her. Er nickte nur und sie wusste, dass er mit allem, was sie gesagt hatte übereinstimmte. Dass er genau das Selbe sagen wollte.

Rory schlang ihre Arme um Jess' Nacken, während er seine Arme um ihre Taille legte und sie näher zog. Sofern das die Gangschaltung zuließ. Und dann küssten sie sich. Doch nach einiger Zeit war es dennoch notwendig dies zu unterbrechen. Er musste sich auf den Nachhause weg machen.

„Geh nicht", flüsterte sie nah an seinen Lippen.

„Aber ich muss …", antwortete er genauso flüsternd und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss.

„Du kannst hier übernachten und wir können fortsetzen, wobei wir heute auf der Party so unangenehm unterbrochen wurden", versuchte sie es weiter.

„Und deine Eltern?", schmunzelte er und strich mit einem Finger ihre Wange hinunter.

„Die sind übers Wochenende nach Connecticut geflogen um meine Großeltern zu besuchen", gab sie grinsend zurück.

Keine Minute später verschwanden Jess und Rory gemeinsam im Inneren der _Danes-Villa_.

**_Fortsetzung folgt!_**


	12. Darf ich vorstellen?

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Ich hab's eilig, meine Lieben. Morgen hab ich große Anatomie-Prüfung und - wie es mir vorkommt - kann ich einfach überhaupt nichts mehr. Dennoch wollte ich euch nicht länger auf das nächste Kapitel warten lassen und poste es natürlich sofort.  
Leider ergibt sich dadurch das Probelm, dass ich heute leider keine Zeit habe auf euer Feedback einzugehen, aber ich hoffe, ihr könnt es mir verzeihen. Das nächste Mal werde ich wieder mein möglichstes Tun.  
Das soll jedoch nicht heißen, dass ich meine lieben Kommentarschreiber hier nicht erwähne. Beim letzten Kapitel waren dies:

**LoveJess  
ninchen** (aka Wonneproppen)  
**sarah  
Sassy01** (aka Cremeschnittchen oder Cremetörtchen)  
**JessFan  
plappertasche** (aka personifizierte Unruhe)  
**SummerBilson** (ehemals Lil'Pancake)  
**rorylorelai  
music4mysoul  
may  
gingin** (aka Chef- oder Oberbotin)  
**schokoriegel  
maxsa und  
Valpuri**

Ihr seid das **BESTESTE**! "_lächel_" Ein herzliches **GRAZIAS** an euch! "_knuuuuutsch_"

_Zum Kapitel_: Hm ... was könnte ich über das Kapitel sagen? "_überleg_" ... Ich mag es eigentlich recht gern. Gegen Ende hin war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das schreiben sollte, habe mich aber schlussendlich doch dafür entschieden. ... Aber sonst gibt es nicht sehr viel darüber zu sagen ... Ach ja ... Wenn sich irgendjemand über Lorelai wundert: Nicht vergessen, sie und Jess sind sich erst einmal vorher (Kapitel 3 - Medium oder durch?) begegnet. Deshalb lernt sie ihn ganz neu kennen. "_lächel_"  
Und wegenihres Alters (falls sich jemand wundert): Hey, Leute, das Mädchen hat zwei Kinder, von denen eines schon studiert und das andere auch nicht mehr lange dorthin hat. Da ist man eben dann nicht mehr die Jüngste. Was nicht heißt, dass sie deshalb nicht genauso verrückt ist. "_ggg_"

Doch genug geschwafelt. Hier das neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt und natürlich würd ich mich über Kommentare freuen, denn: **Feedback glücklich machen!** ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**12. Kapitel – Darf ich vorstellen?**

„Kaffee?", wurde er begrüßt als er die Treppen in das untere Stockwerk hinab stieg und in die Küche kam.

Mit einem Grinsen nickte er und nahm die Tasse entgegen, die ihm die Sekunde darauf hingehalten wurde. Danach setzte er sich auf den freien Barhocker und trank einige Schlucke. Gleichzeitig schnappte er sich einen der Zeitungsteile.

„Adrian, der Bruder", brach der Kaffeeanbieter schließlich mit einem Grinsen die Stille, nahm aber keine Sekunde den Blick von den Sportseiten.

„Jess, der Freund", gab der Andere – ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen – zurück.

Danach legte sich wieder Schweigen über sie. Und beide lasen sie gespannt weiter in ihren Zeitungsteilen. Mit einem Schluck Kaffee von Zeit zu Zeit.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Rory erwachte am späten Sonntag Vormittag. Die Sonne strahlten durch das Fenster und aus dem Radiowecker, welcher immer noch lief, ertönte Joe Cocker mit „_Summer In The City_". Auch, wenn es nicht zur Jahreszeit passte. Schließlich war es erst Mitte Jänner.

Die junge Frau streckte sich und bemerkte im selben Moment, dass sie alleine im Bett lag. Verwundert richtete sie sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Weit und breit keine Spur von Jess.

Verwirrt warf sie die Bettdecke bei Seite, zog sich rasch etwas an und hüpfte die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Nur um im Moment darauf verwirrt zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her zu blicken.

„Ihr kennt euch?", brachte sie überrascht hervor, während sie ihren Freund und ihren Bruder dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich gegenseitig beim Pokern fertig machten.

„Flüchtig", gab Jess kurz zurück.

„Seit heute Morgen", ergänzte Adrian. Gleichzeitig legte er mit einem teuflischen Lachen die Karten auf den Tisch. Seine Schadenfreude konnte man nur zu deutlich erkennen, als er meinte: „Royal Flash."

Jess warf den Rest seiner Karten zurück auf den Tresen und bedeutete gleichzeitig mit hochgehobenen Armen, dass er aufgab. Danach griff er nach dem Handgelenk der jungen Frau und zog sie in seine Richtung. Als sie nahe genug stand, legte er den Arm um ihre Taille und gab ihr einen Kuss. Danach grinste er beinahe teuflisch.

„Ror … wie sieht es mit dir und Poker aus?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Die Drei übersahen völlig die Zeit während Jess und Rory im Team Adrian im Pokern zur Schnecke machten, denn plötzlich standen Luke und Lorelai vor ihnen.

„Was ist denn hier los?", erklang Lukes Stimme gerade in dem Moment, in welchem Rory ein weiteres Mal mit Vergnügen ihr und Jess' „_Full House_" auf den Tresen knallte.

„Dad! Mom!", erschreckte sich die junge Frau und sprang sofort vom Schoß ihres Freundes.

„Wie könnt ihr nur!", entfuhr es Lorelai in diesem Moment und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Ihre Tochter und die beiden jungen Männer sahen sie überrascht an. Sogar Luke warf seiner Frau einen verwirrten Blick zu, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Wie könnt ihr nur ohne mich Adrian zum ersten Mal im Leben im Pokern fertig machen? Darauf habe ich ewig gewartet und dann bin ich nicht dabei!" Sie setzte sich frustriert an den Tresen und streckte danach Jess ihre Hand hin.

Als dieser sie ergriff meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern: „Lorelai, die Mutter", und bewies somit, dass sie und ihr Sohn sich verdammt ähnlich waren.

„Jess, der Freund", grinste der junge Mann und schüttelte leicht die Hand von Rorys Mutter.

„Der da drüben", setzte die dunkelhaarige Frau gleich fort und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf den Mann, welcher vor wenigen Augenblick noch neben ihr gestanden hatte, „der, der im Moment ziemlich verwirrt aussieht, ist Luke, der Vater."

Jess schüttelte auch ihm die Hand. Danach entstand kurzes Schweigen, welches schließlich von Lorelai gebrochen wurde.

„Wie wär's mit einer Kanne Kaffee und etwas Poker?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Als Jess an diesem Abend sein Zuhause betrat, wartete bereits eine hektische Summer auf ihn.

„Wird auch Zeit, _dump ass_! Wegen dir konnten Cohen und ich heute keinen Segelausflug unternehmen!", fuhr sie ihn sofort an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Herzallerliebstes Schwesterchen, teile mir doch bitte mit, inwiefern ich dir deinen Tag auf so schändliche Weise verderben konnte", gab er sarkastisch zurück und rauschte an ihr vorbei. Doch Summer ließ sich davon wenig beeindrucken und blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

„Es gibt ein Problem. Sogar ein ziemlich _großes_ Problem", gab sie stattdessen zurück.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was mich deine Probleme angehen, _Rambo_", meinte Jess achselzuckend und stieg die ersten Stufen in den oberen Stock hinauf.

„Es geht um Rory."

Er hielt im Schritt inne und drehte sich seiner Zwillingsschwester zu. Auf seinem Gesicht war ein beinahe undeutbarer Ausdruck zu sehen. Vielleicht war es auch eine Mischung aus den verschiedensten Emotionen, die ihn gerade durchschossen.

„Was ist mit ihr?", versuchte er beiläufig zu erfahren. Summer konnte jedoch den besorgten Unterton sehr wohl wahrnehmen.

„Holly. Das blonde Biest schmeißt sich an Rorys Bruder ran. Und sie hat anscheinend ziemlich großen Erfolg damit."

„Na, und? Was geht es mich an, wenn Adrian seinen Spaß bei Holly sucht? Du weißt, dass Holly und ich Geschichte sind."

„Und du weißt, dass Holly niemals etwas ohne Grund tut. Und du weißt auch, dass du vor kurzem mit Miss Fisher wegen Rory Schluss gemacht hast und sich Blondchen das sicher nicht einfach so gefallen lässt."

An den Worten seiner Schwester war leider etwas sehr Wahres dran. Jess gab es ungern zu, aber Summer hatte nur allzu Recht. Und der junge Mann konnte sich nur zu gut ausmalen, was Holly im Schilde führte. Und auch, wenn ihm eine Stimme sagte, dass er Rory diese Sache so schnell wie möglich erzählen sollte, sagte ihm eine andere Stimme, dass er es vorübergehend besser noch geheim hielt und sich zuerst einen Plan zurecht legte.

„Kein Wort zu Rory, okay? Zuerst sollten wir einmal herausfinden, was Holly im Schilde führt. Danach können wir es ihr immer noch sagen."

Zu seiner Verwunderung nickte Summer zur Bestätigung. Jess drehte sich um und verschwand in das obere Stockwerk in sein Zimmer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Ich mag ihn", gab Lorelai grinsend zurück, „Er ist zwar, wie es scheint, ein kleiner Draufgänger, aber man sieht, wie sehr ihm Rory am Herzen liegt. Außerdem ist er witzig."

Luke sah seine Frau skeptisch an. Gleichzeitig knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und warf dieses danach auf den Kleiderständer neben sich.

„Ich weiß nicht …", begann er, doch Lorelai unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Schatz, Rory wird eben erwachsen. Und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie hier in Newport auch jemanden kennen lernt. Erinnerst du dich an Dean?", lächelte sie und verstrich die Nachtcreme auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Natürlich. An diesen Hornochsen werde ich mich mein Lebtag erinnern", gab der Mann beinahe gereizt zurück.

„Er war doch sehr nett."

„Er war ein Vollidiot."

Lorelai wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und ihren Mann zu. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein beinahe strafender Blick, doch Luke zuckte nur einmal mit den Schultern. Danach schlüpfte er auf seiner Seite des Bettes unter die Decke. Die Frau verschloss noch die Cremetube und wandte sich dann ebenfalls dem Bett zu.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Adrian wieder mit uns spricht?", lenkte Luke schnell das Thema vom ursprünglichen ab.

„Ja. Und er wirkt so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vielleicht hat er endlich sein Tief überwunden", freute sich die Frau. Ihr Mann nickte nur zur Antwort. Danach fiel Schweigen über die beiden.

Als sie unter die Decken schlüpfte, meinte sie noch: „Ich finde, dass Jess ein sehr netter Junge ist. Irgendwie erinnert er mich an dich."

Luke schnappte sich mit seiner Hand ihren Oberarm und zog die überraschte Lorelai zu sich.

„Würden Sie jetzt bitte endlich Ihre Klappe halten, Mrs. Danes, und sich nicht länger über den Freund Ihrer Tochter äußern, sondern sich endlich Ihrem Mann widmen?" Lorelai kicherte beinahe wie ein unreifer Teenager.

„Aber, Mr. Danes!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Coney Island_ war der letzte Vergnügungspark, welchen er besucht hatte, weil dies der ausdrückliche Wunsch seiner Mutter zum 40. Geburtstag war. Und als Sechzehnjähriger hätte er sich wahrlich etwas Amüsanteres vorstellen können als einen ganzen Tag mit der eigenen Mutter in einem Vergnügungspark zu verbringen.

Doch heute sah er das völlig anders. Disneyland _war_ witzig. Und auch wenn er die Maus zusammen mit ihren Freunden an und für sich am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen hätte – _Cinderella_ war attraktiv.

Doch Cinderella interessierte ihn eigentlich weniger. Er hatte schließlich seine eigene Begleitung. Und die war mit Abstand eines der heißesten Mädchen, die ihm jemals begegnet war.

Holly Fisher war eine Bombe. Und das nicht nur äußerlich. Adrian hatte sich in der Gegenwart eines Menschen schon lange nicht mehr dermaßen wohl gefühlt. Holly war witzig. Und spontan. Außerdem war sie klug. Die perfekte Mischung, wie der junge Mann fand.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Holly bald seiner Familie vorstellen würde.

Doch zunächst einmal interessierten ihn einfach Mickey, Donald & Co. Zusammen mit Holly.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Ich wette mit dir um zehn Dollar, dass ich es schaffe die ganze Popcornschüssel innerhalb von fünf Minuten alleine auszuessen", meinte Lorelai und stopfte sich gleichzeitig – wie zum Beweis – einige der geplatzten Maiskörner in den Mund.

„Inzwischen müsstest du wissen, Mom, dass ich sicher niemals mit dir um zehn Dollar wetten werde, wenn ich weiß, dass ich verliere", gab Rory gelassen zurück und spulte eine langweilige Stelle im Film vor. Ihre Mutter ignorierte das einfach und grübelte weiter.

„Okay, okay! Ich wette mit dir um zehn Dollar, dass ich es schaffe _zwei_ ganze Popcornschüsseln innerhalb von fünf Minuten alleine auszuessen", schlug die Ältere ein weiteres Mal vor.

Rory verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter und gab beinahe schon genervt zurück: „Ich hab dir doch gerade gesagt, dass ich niemals wette, wenn ich weiß, dass ich verliere."

Lorelai grummelte und meinte, ihre Tochter hätte sich hier in Newport zu einer Langweilerin entwickelt. Rory konnte darüber nur grinsen und wandte sich wieder dem Film zu.

Es verging einige Zeit – die beiden waren wieder darin vertieft die schlechten Szenen des Films mit ihrem selbst kreierten Text zu unterlegen – als sich die Mutter ein weiteres Mal mit einer Wette an ihre Tochter wandte.

„Ich wette mit dir um … um …", sie überlegte, gab jedoch schließlich auf, „… ich wette einfach mit dir, dass ich etwas Aktuelles über dich weiß, wovon du selber keine Ahnung hast."

Rory hielt in ihrem Tun inne und wandte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Mutter. Was führte diese im Schilde? Doch die junge Frau fühlte sich gewappnet und stieg darauf ein.

Lorelai grinste und meinte mit amüsierter Stimme: „Du bist Hals über Kopf in Jess Roberts verliebt."

Zuerst etwas verdutzt, begann die junge Frau schließlich zu grinsen und sah ihre Mutter mit einem ebenfalls amüsierten Zug um den Lippen an.

„Tut mir ja Leid, Mom …"

Lorelai wollte schon protestieren, wurde jedoch schnell von Rory unterbrochen: „… aber du hast die Wette verloren", sie lächelte glücklich, „Du hattest Unrecht. Ich hab es selber schon gewusst."

Die ältere Danes legte den Arm um die Schulter ihres Mädchens und drückte sie leicht an sich. Danach seufzte sie zufrieden: „Eins muss ich dir noch sagen, mein Schatz: Du hast wirklich ein Auge für süße Typen. Das musst du wohl von mir haben."

**_Fortsetzung folgt!_**


	13. Vertuschungsversuche

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte. 

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Prüfungsstress wie blöd, aber ich habe Ablenkung gebraucht, also habe ich ein neues Kapitel geschrieben. "_ggg_" Was kann ich sonst noch sagen? Nix. Außer DANKE an meine Lieblinge:

**Valpuri**: Danke, Anatomie ist ganz gut gegangen. 23 von 30 Punkten. "lächel" ... Jetzt gibt's ja ein neues Kapitel und ich wünsche dir, dass es nicht zu schnell vorbei geht. "_ggg_" Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**ninchen**: Es freut mich so, dass es dir gefallen hat, Wonneproppen. Besonders freut es mich, dass dir die Schlussszene gefallen hat. Es war einfach einmal an der Zeit eine Rory/Lorelai-Szene einzubauen. "_lächel_" Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**plappertasche**: Immer diese Bedingungen! "_tztztz_" ;) ... Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass du mich in den nächsten Kapiteln irgendwann auch hassen wirst, denn ich muss es zugeben: Holly wird noch eine etwas wichtigere Rolle spielen. Und ich befürchte, dass dir diese Rolle nicht gefallen wird. Doch es sei nicht zuviel verraten. ;) ... Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**gingin**: Sex. Sex. Sex. Immer nur Sex, gingin. Ich glaube, ich muss dich in die Therapie schicken. "_rofl_" Beruhigend zu wissen, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefallen wird. "_lach_" Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**music4mysoul**: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. "_freu_" Und wegen Adrians Alter: Ja, er geht aufs College und ist um die neunzehn herum. Aber als sie nach _Coney-Island_ gegangen sind feierte Lorelai ihren 40. Geburtstag und damals war Adrian 16. Ist es jetzt alles verständlich? "_lächel_" Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**rorylorelai**: "_lach_" Die Szene mit Luke und Lor hat wohl allgemein recht guten Anklang gefunden. Und als ich den Satz "_Erwar ein Vollidiot._" geschrieben habe, ging es mir richtig, richtig gut. "_ggg_" Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**LoveJess**: Ich hab mich bemüht, dass du so schnell wie möglich weiterlesen kannst, LoveJess. "lächel" Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Freut mich, dass du dich gemeldet hast. Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**sarah**: Schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast, sarah. Und es freut mich natürlich auch sehr, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, du bist auch dieses Mal mit dem Kapitel zufrieden und es macht dir Freude es zu lesen. "_hoff_" Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**maxsa**: Ich fühle mich geehrt. "_lächel_" Schön, dass dir gefällt. Und ja: Phantom Planet ist wirklich _superb_! ;) Auch wenn ich den Song schon lange vor der Serie gekannt habe. "_ggg_" Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, maxsa. Hoffe, es gefällt dir auch dieses Mal. "_hoff_" Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**may**: "_hehe_" Du hast mich da auf eine Idee gebracht, may. MITGLIEDSBEITRAG! "_lach_" Ab sofort verlange ich pro Kapitel mindestens 50 Kommentare, sonst geht's nicht weiter. "_zwinker_" Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Tja, und die Holly-Geschichte wird noch sehr intensiv werden. Versprochen. "_hehe_" Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**SummerBilson**: Ihr müsst alle miteinander Holly wirklich, wirklich hassen. Langsam befürchte ich wirklich, dass ihr auch mich in den nächsten Kapiteln hassen werdet, denn die Holly-Sache wird noch einiges mit sich bringen. "_seufz_" Dennoch freut es mich, dass es dir gefällt. "_freu_" Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

**Sassy01**: War's schön in Frankreich? Wo warst du denn genau, Cremeschnittchen? "_lächel_" ... Toll, dass es dir gefallen hat, Sahnetörtchen. Und eine Bitte: Nicht zu sehr in die Holly-Sache hineinsteigern. Ansonsten könnte es passieren, dass du mich auch noch hasst. "_seufz_" Aber es freut mich, dass dir meine FF gefällt. "_freu_" Vielen, lieben Dank für dein tolles Kommentar! _Grazias_! ;)

Das war's auch schon. "_lächel_" Nochmals Danke an euch alle. "_mich verneig_" MERCI BEAUCOUP!

_Zum_ _Kapitel_: Ich habe es an der Zeit gefunden auch wieder einmal etwas witziges einzubauen. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen. "_hoff_" Mehr gibt es eigentlich nicht zu sagen. Das Kapitel spricht eigentlich für sich. Nur eines noch: In den nächsten Kapiteln werden einige Dinge passieren, es wird an der Zeit, dass die Handlung etwas vorangetrieben wird. Also: Ich freu mich schon die nächsten Kapitel zu schreiben. "_lächel_"

Doch jetzt genug. Hier istdas neue Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt und natürlich würd ich mich über Kommentare freuen, denn: **Feedback glücklich machen!** ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**13. Kapitel – Vertuschungsversuche**

Seit mehr als zwanzig Minuten starrte er jetzt dieses Bild an und überlegte, was es eigentlich darstellte. Es war keine Kaffeekanne, so wie es als Bildtitel auf einem kleinen Zettel im Eck des Bildes hieß, denn eine Kaffeekanne – und er wusste, wovon er sprach, schließlich hieß seine Mutter Lorelai Danes – sah ganz und gar anders aus.

Er rätselte so lange weiter bis die nette Lady, die ihm schon vor mehr als einer Stunde am Empfang zugelächelt hatte, ihn aus den Gedanken an die nicht erkennbare Kaffeekanne riss und ihm mitteilte, dass er an der Reihe war.

Adrian erhob sich, schnappte sich seine Jacke und ging in die Richtung von Tür Nummer drei davon, so wie sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Dort angekommen klopfte er einmal und trat nach dem kurzen „_Herein, bitte_", welches erklang schließlich ein.

Die Frau, welche nun vor ihm saß durfte so an die Anfang bis Mitte vierzig sein. Die Brille auf ihrer Nase saß schief und aus ihrem Haarknoten hatten sich einige Strähnen gelöst. Auf ihrer Bluse entdeckte er einen kleinen Klecks der stark nach Erdbeerjoghurt aussah.

Als sie jedoch den Blick hob, ihn ansah und sie dabei vom einen zum anderen Ohr grinste, waren all diese kleinen Dinge sofort vergessen.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Danes", grüßte sie ihn sofort, erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Guten Morgen, Dr. Everat", gab er zurück, schüttelte ihr die Hand und nahm dann auf ihren Wink hin im Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz.

Ihre erste Handlung war es, dass sie sich dafür entschuldigte, dass sie heute so zerlumpt daherkam, aber ihre kleine Tochter war krank und es hatte ihr anscheinend nicht gefallen, dass ihre Mutter für den kleinen Vormittagsimbiss Erdbeerjoghurt ausgesucht hatte. Adrian winkte ab und lächelte.

Danach begann sie damit darauf einzugehen weswegen der junge Mann in erster Linie zu ihr gekommen war.

„Nun, Mr. Danes, dann wollen wir uns die Röntgenbilder ihres Arms doch einmal genauer ansehen."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Lunch-Zeit und Rory hätte Veronica am liebsten geröstet und gevierteilt. Nicht genug, dass die gesamte _Harbor High _jetzt Bescheid wusste. Nein, anscheinend war es sogar bis zur _Pacific High _vorgedrungen, dass der legendäre Jess Roberts eine Neue hatte. Außerdem hätte Rory schwören können, dass sie vorhin, als sie am Raum in welchem der Wirtschaftskurs immer stattfand, vorbeigekommen war, doch tatsächlich eine Tafel mit der Aufschrift „_Wetteinsätze für Roberts & Danes: Dauer_" gesehen hatte. Dass sie eine Heidenwut auf Veronica hatte musste wohl nicht erwähnt werden.

Jess sah das Ganze bei weitem gelassener. Auch wenn er jedes Mal wenn einer seiner Freunde einen Spruch wie „_Und? Wie ist die Zuckerschnecke im horizontalen Bereich so drauf?_" abließ, ihnen am liebsten mit einer Kettensäge die Eier abrasiert hätte. Natürlich wusste er, dass hinter dieser Sache nicht Veronica alleine steckte, sondern sein allerliebstes Schwesterherz sicher ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatte. Dennoch hatte er im Moment andere Dinge zu bedenken. Vorrangig war vor allem die Frage zu klären: Was hatte Holly vor? Und was hatte es damit auf sich, dass sie sich ausgerechnet an Adrian Danes ranschmiss?

Die beiden saßen gerade zusammen an einem Tisch. Er war in Vonneguts „_Schlachthof 5_" vertieft und sie brütete über Algebra. Etwas, was ihr niemals leicht gefallen war. Etwas, was ihr auch in Zukunft niemals leicht fallen wird.

Abgelenkt wurden sie dadurch als sich vier weitere Personen an den Tisch setzten. Rory und Jess sahen auf, überdrehten einen Augenblick später gleichzeitig die Augen und wandten sich wieder ihren vorherigen Aktivitäten zu. Auch wenn er „_Schlachthof 5_" auswendig kannte und sie Algebra am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen hätte. Als die vier Freunde jedoch nicht aufhörten zu grinsen, gaben sie schließlich auf.

„Heute Nachmittag geht's ins Einkaufscenter. Ihr kommt doch mit, oder? Schließlich könnt ihr euch jetzt ja gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ryan, Jess und Seth entfuhr unisono ein Seufzer, als Summer, Marissa und Rory ein weiteres Mal auf einen Kleiderständer losstürmten. Der wohl tausendste Kleiderstände der Meinung der drei jungen Männer nach.

Immerhin hatte es Jess so weit durchsickern lassen, dass er nicht dazu bereit war Rorys Einkaufstüten zu tragen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Freunden, bei denen dies anscheinend schon zum Normalfall geworden war wenn sie ein Einkaufszentrum besuchten. Oder einfach nur irgendeinen Laden. Und sei es für Angelzubehör. Marissa und Summer fanden in _jedem_ Laden irgendetwas, was sie _unbedingt_ benötigten.

Zwei Stunden später waren aus den sechs Freunden vier geworden, da Ryan Fußballtraining hatte und Marissa bei irgendeinem ihrer Komitees gebraucht wurde. Also schlenderten die Übriggebliebenen durch die Shoppingmeile in die Richtung, in welcher deren Zentrum und gleichzeitig das „_Café Fontane_" lag, um sich dort etwas zu erfrischen. Jess hatte sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt die Einkaufstüten in den Wagen zu bringen und ins Café nachzukommen.

Sie bogen gerade um die Ecke als Seths Blick auf ein Paar fiel, dass ihnen entgegen kam.

„Rory! Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas zeigen! Komm!", entfuhr es ihm die Sekunde darauf und er drängte die Freundin, welche gerade mit Summer über irgendetwas gelacht und das Paar noch nicht bemerkt hatte, durch eine Tür in den nächst besten Laden.

„Cohen!", entfuhr es nur Augenblicke später seiner Freundin, als diese entdeckte, wo sie der junge Mann zusammen mit Rory hineingedrängt hatte.

„Äh … Seth … ich weiß ja nicht …", stammelte Rory auch gleich darauf und blickte sich mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf dem Gesicht um.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Seth Ezekiel Cohen dass er die beiden jungen Frauen genau in den „_Ben Wa_"-Laden gedrängt hatte. Bei all den Läden in diesem verfluchten Center hatte er natürlich ausgerechnet denjenigen für das so liebevoll genannte „_Sexspielzeug_" erwischen müssen.

„Cohen!", rief Summer ein weiteres Mal, setzte aber dieses Mal fort, „Was zum Teufel sollte das jetzt! Sind dir jetzt endgültig alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt!"

„Honeybee … ich wollte Rory nur … nur …", er blickte sich nervös um und entdeckte im Moment darauf die rettende Idee, „Ich wollte ihr nur einen kleinen Tipp unter Freunden geben. Sozusagen unsere Erfahrungen etwas mit ihr teilen, indem ich ihr Tipps gebe, was empfehlenswert ist und was sie und dein Bruder eher lassen sollten." Mit diesen Worten zeigte er auf die Wand vor ihnen, die voll mit den verschiedensten Arten von Handschellen waren.

„SETH!", brüllte die Brünette beinahe schon. Nicht nur, weil er soeben einen absolut hirnrissigen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, sondern sozusagen gerade dabei war ihre kleinen „_Geheimnisse_" offen auszubreiten.

„Du bist anscheinend nicht gerade davon begeistert, was ich hier tun wollte, oder Sugar-Ass?", kam es schon ziemlich kleinlaut von dem jungen Mann zurück.

„Spar dir dein ‚_Sugar-Ass_'!", funkelte sie ihn wütend an. Sie entschuldigte sich und ihren Freund kurz bei Rory und erklärte, sie wären gleich wieder zurück. Danach schnappte sie ihn beim Ärmel seines Hemdes und zog ihn von der Freundin weg. Seth wusste, dass er sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst machen konnte.

„Was in Drei-Teufels-Namen …", begann sie auch sofort, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Bevor du mich jetzt schlägst, Pancake, mich verfluchst und mir verbietest, dich je wieder anzufassen oder dergleichen … lass mich das bitte erklären."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr!"

„Holly und Adrian."

„Und?"

„Sie waren da."

„Hier im Sexladen?"

„Nein! Da draußen."

„Und da fällt dir nichts besseres ein als uns drei in einen Sexshop zu drängen!"

„Was hätte ich sonst tun sollen?"

„Du hättest mir ein Zeichen geben können!"

„Das wäre natürlich dann noch unauffälliger gewesen und Rory hätte sicher nichts von Holly und Adrian bemerkt."

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, Mister!"

„Ich hab einfach das erst beste getan, was mir eingefallen ist."

„Typisch!"

„Glaubst du mir gefällt es, dass ich ausgerechnet ‚_Ben-Wa_' erwischt habe?"

„Wenn ich es dieses Mal nicht besser wüsste: Ja."

Seth überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick und musste dann tatsächlich zugeben: Wäre Rory nicht dabei gewesen, hätte er nichts dagegen gehabt mit Summer auch durch _diesen_ Laden zu bummeln.

Summer, die genau wusste, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, überdrehte einmal die Augen und zog ihn danach wieder an seinem Hemdärmel zurück zu Rory. Das konnte ja noch interessant werden.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Er hat _was?_!", lachte Jess und konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was seiner Freundin vor wenigen Stunden passiert war.

Inzwischen waren sie von ihrem Einkaufsbummel zurückgekehrt. Und da Rory dringend Hilfe bei ihren Algebra-Hausaufgaben benötigte, hatte Jess vorgeschlagen, dass sie doch bei ihnen essen und danach bei ihnen übernachten konnte. Die junge Frau hatte zugestimmt, vom Roberts-Anwesen ihre Mutter im Hotel angerufen (Lorelai hatte nur zusammen mit einem Lachen ein „_Schmutzig!_" durch das Telefon erklingen lassen) und danach einige Dinge von sich zuhause geholt.

„Glaub es ruhig!", grinste Rory daraufhin, „Er hat gesagt, er muss mir etwas zeigen und die Sekunde darauf befand ich mich mitten in ‚_Ben-Wa_'s."

Der junge Mann hatte schon viel komisches erlebt. Besonders, seit er Seth Cohen näher kannte. Und noch mehr, seit seine Schwester mit diesem zusammen war. Doch diese Aktion übertraf bei weitem Alles, was dieser junge Mann bis jetzt zu Stande gebracht hatte.

Dennoch wurde Jess das Gefühl nicht los, dass Seth dies nichtgrundlos getan hatte. Was den jungen Roberts wieder auf die Sache mit Holly und Adrian brachte. Er hatte keine Ahnung _was_ seine Ex-Freundin vor hatte, jedoch wusste er, dass es nicht klug war diese Sache vor Rory zu verheimlichen. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass es einen riesigen Streit zwischen ihm und ihr geben würde, wenn sie davon erfuhr und gleichzeitig herausbekam, dass er es schon die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte.

Deshalb beschloss er, es so schnell wie möglich los zu werden.

„Rory … ich …", begann er, kam jedoch nicht weit.

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hatte Rory sich erhoben und ging auf die Tasche zu, in welche sie bei sich zuhause schnell einige Sachen wie Kleidung hineingestopft hatte, die sie für den nächsten Tag brauchte. Sie beugte sich vor und fischte daraus eine kleines Plastiksäckchen hervor.

Dem jungen Mann blieben die Worte im Hals stecken als er sah, was sie dort hielt.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben …", begann sie und kam mit langsamen Schritten näher, „… aber als Seth und Summer für einige Minuten verschwanden, weil sie ihm anscheinend die Flügel stutzen wollte, schien etwas in mir zu sagen: ‚_Rory, nutze deine Chance!_'. Es tut mir Leid, Jess …", sie kam vor ihm zu stehen und ihr Grinsen wurde noch spitzbübischer, „… aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen!"

Die Sekunde später segelte das kleine Plastiksäckchen mit der „_Ben Wa_"-Aufschrift zu Boden und an Rorys Finger baumelte ein Paar Handschellen.

**_Fortsetzung folgt!_**


	14. Sinnvolles Puzzle

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Es hat etwas länger gedauert, aber ich hatte eine Schreibblockade. Zumindest, was dieses Kapitel anbelangt. Deshalb bin ich mit einigen Teilen auch nicht wirklich zufrieden. Aber das ist bei mir ja meistens der Fall. "_lach_"  
Doch bevor ich näher auf das Kapitel eingehe, erst einmal Dank und Antwort auf meine zuckersüßen Kommentarschreiber:

**plappertasche**: "_grins_" Ich lass mich hier doch nicht auf Kompromisse ein. "_lach_" Holly bleibt so lange, wie ich das für richtig halte, meine liebe, personifizierte Unruhe. ;) Und was die Strafe für sie angeht: Wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen ... "_zwinker_" Es freut mich, dass es dir das letzte Mal gefallen hat, plappertasche. "_lächel_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**Sassy01**: Tja, Rory ist bei mir bei weitem nicht so ... wie soll ich sagen ... _prüde_ wie im Original, mein liebes Sahnetörtchen. "_lach_" Tut mir Leid, dass ich die am Anfang etwas verwirrt habe. Ich hoffe, es hat sich aufgeklärt. "_ggg_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**music4mysoul**: Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. "_lächel_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**sarah**: Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, sarah und dass ich dir ein wenig Heiterkeit schenken konnte. Das höre ich natürlich gerne. "_lächel_" Und keine Sorge: Auch wenn du dich wiederholst, ich liebe es trotzdem von dir zu hören. "_ggg_"_MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**rorylorelai**: "_lach_" Ist wirklich toll, dass euch das letzte Kapitel zum Lachen gebracht hat. Das freut mich sehr. "_freu_" Du hast dir ja wirklich die besten Stellen herausgepickt. "_zwinker_" Es freut mich immer sehr von dir zu hören, rorylorelai._MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**SummerBilson**: "_lach_" Klein und unschuldig war Rory bei mir nie. Schließlich ist sie mit einem großen Bruder aufgewachsen. "_lol_" Freut mich, dass es gefallen hat. "_freu_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**LoveJess**: Jaja, das Mädel hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. "_ggg_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**mopo**: "_rot werd_" Sehr lieb von dir, mopo. Ich hab mich sehr über dein Feedback gefreut und es ehrt mich, dass du bei mir nichts zu bekritteln hast, wie du so schön sagtest. "_freu_" Hoffe, dir gefällt auch das neue Kapitel wieder. "_hoff_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**gingin**: "_lach_" Bei deinem Feedback muss ich jedes Mal wieder lachen, Chefbotin. Du bist der Wahnsinn. Es freut mich so, dass du meine FF als Highlight bezeichnest. Es ehrt mich natürlich auch. Es ist immer wieder schön von dirzu hören. Auch hoffe ich, dass dir der neue Teil wieder gefallen wird. "_hoff_" Keine Sorge, ich werde den letzten Teil nicht allzu ernst nehmen. "_zwinker_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**ninchen**: "_hehe_" Es steckt eben in jedem Menschen ein kleines Luder. Auch in Rory. Oder soll ich sagen _besonders_ in Rory? "_ggg_" Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, Wonneproppen. Das höre ich natürlich gerne. "_lächel_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**Valpuri**: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. "_sich entschuldigt_" Hoffe doch sehr, dass es noch spannend wird. "_zwinker_"_MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**JessFan**: Tja, meine Rory hat eben auch ihre schmutzige Seite. Meiner Meinung nach wird sie in GG sowieso viel zu "heilig" dargestellt. Aber das ist ja nur meine Meinung. ... Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat. "_freu_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**maxsa**: Ui! Das will ich dann natürlich wieder sehen, ja? Ja? Ja? Ja? "_lach_" Schön, dass du dich gemeldet hast, maxsa. Es freut mich, dass es auch gefallen hat. _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**AngeLwithGunz**: "_seufz_" Das ist aber lieb von dir. Ein richtig nettes Kommentar und ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut. "_freu_" Schön, dass es dir gefällt was ich hier fabriziere. Würd mich freuen, wenn ich auch in Zukunft von dir hören würde. "_lächel_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

**Avallyn Black**: "_lach_" Klingt ja verlockend, aber für M-Rated bin ich nicht geschaffen, tut mir Leid. "_ggg_" Es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, Avallyn. "_freu_" _MILLE GRAZIE_ für dein Kommentar! "_schmatz_"

Auch dieses Mal gilt mein ganzer Dank euch lieben Menschen. Ihr seid Spitzenklasse! "_KNUDDÄLZ_"

_Zum_ _Kapitel_: Heute passiert mal wieder ein bisschen. Ich habe es an der Zeit gefunden die Handlung wieder etwas voranzutreiben und hoffe, dass es mir einigermaßen gelungen ist. Wie am Anfang schon erwähnt ist dieses Kapitel eines meiner Sorgenkinder, weil ich mitten drunter wieder einmal einen totalen Hänger hatte und ich einfach nicht wusste, was ich mit diesem "_Scheiß-Ding_" (entschuldigt bitte meine Wortwahl) anfangen sollte. Ich bin nur froh, dass das Kapitel fertig geworden ist. Mehr verlange ich schon gar nicht mehr. "_seufz_"

Schluss, Ende, Aus. Es reicht. Ich habe schon wieder einmal viel zu viel geplappert. Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel, hoffe ihr meldet euch, denn: **Feedback glücklich machen!** ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**14. Kapitel - Sinnvolles Puzzle**

Eine Woche war seit „_Ben Wa's_" vergangen.

„Ich hab eine Therapie angefangen", war der erste Satz, welcher am Montag Morgen am Frühstückstisch gesprochen wurde.

Lorelai, Rory und Luke sahen erstaunt auf Adrian und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Doch dann kreischte Lorelai los, sprang von ihrem Stuhl und fiel ihrem Ältesten um den Hals.

Luke seufzte erleichtert auf. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und es entfuhr ihm ein „_Gott sei Dank!_".

Rory strahlte ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht und belächelte die Reaktion ihrer Mutter. Anscheinend schien sich schön langsam wirklich wieder alles einzurenken.

„Ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt", war der zweite Satz, welcher am Montag Morgen am Frühstückstisch gesprochen wurde.

Lorelai entfuhr wiederum ein Schrei und sie wollte alles erfahren. Nun hatte sich auch Rory erhoben und sich neben ihre Mutter vor ihren Bruder gesetzt.

Aus Lukes „_Gott sei Dank!_" wurde ein „_Gott steh uns bei!_".

„Ihr Name ist Holly. Holly Fisher", war der dritte Satz, welcher am Montag Morgen am Frühstückstisch gesprochen wurde.

Und bei diesem Satz gefror Rory das Blut in den Adern.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Das Puzzle machte jetzt einen Sinn. Hollys unbekannter Begleiter bei Connies Party? Adrian. „_Ben Wa's_" im Einkaufszentrum? Bestimmt waren Holly und Adrian miteinander unterwegs gewesen.

Und ihre Freunde hatten es die ganze Zeit gewusst, aber kein Wort gesagt.

Den ganzen Vormittag hatte sie damit verbracht darauf zu warten, ob sie es ihr sagen würden, doch es kam kein Wort über ihre Lippen. Auch hatte sie damit begonnen Holly aufmerksam zu beobachten. Doch auch _Blondie_ verhielt sich gleich wie immer.

Als sie sich schließlich später – lange nach dem Unterricht – im Haus der Cohens trafen um zu beratschlagen, was sie am Abend unternehmen konnten, hielt es Rory nicht mehr aus und ihr platzte der Kragen.

„Wie konntet ihr nur!", kam es schließlich enttäuscht von ihr als sie vor Marissa und den anderen stand.

„Rory, es tut uns wirklich Leid. Aber wir dachten, du hast schon so viel um die Ohren, dass es besser wäre mit den Neuigkeiten noch etwas zu warten", entschuldigte sich ihre Cousine bei ihr.

„Noch etwas warten? Damit sich Adrian vollständig in Holly verliebt? Damit er gar nicht mehr bemerkt, welch gemeines Biest sie eigentlich wirklich ist?", entfuhr es ihr jetzt und sie sah die Freunde ungläubig an.

„Rory …", versuchte es Summer jetzt, doch stieß dabei auf Granit. Die junge Frau hob abwehrend die Hände zum Zeichen, dass sie nichts hören wollte. Danach trat sie rückwärts auf die Tür zu, warf den Vieren noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, drehte sich dann um und war die Sekunde darauf verschwunden.

Seth, Ryan, Summer und Marissa sahen sich für einige Momente betroffen an.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Henry war vorbeigekommen weil das Spiel der _San Francisco 49ers_ übertragen wurde und weil Henry und er sich immer den _Monday-Night-Football_ zusammen ansahen. Seit sie Kinder waren hatten sie das getan. Es hatte sich zu einer Art Tradition entwickelt. Und seit sie Kinder waren hatten sie noch niemals ein Spiel versäumt. Außer es gab triftige Gründe dafür.

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten es sich gerade auf der großen Wohnzimmercouch vor dem Breitbildfernseher in der _Villa Roberts_ bequem gemacht, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Sein Vater war auf einer Ärztekonferenz in Michigan. Beatrice, seine Stiefmutter, war wieder einmal auf einer ihrer Entzugs-Kuren, welche als „_Wellness-Week_" getarnt war. Summer übernachtete sicher wieder bei Seth. Eigentlich lebte sie schon mehr bei den Cohens als hier.

Da also niemand außer ihm zuhause war, musste er wohl oder übel selbst an die Tür gehen. Auch wenn bereits die VISA-Werbung lief, welche den Fernsehzuschauern immer durch das „_Gute Unterhaltung beim folgenden Monday-Night-Football wünscht VISA. – Was auch immer Ihre Zukunft bringt, die Zukunft spricht VISA._" ankündigte, dass das Spiel in wenigen Sekunden beginnen würde.

Jess sprintete zur Tür und öffnete ziemlich entnervt. Seine Freunde wussten schließlich, dass der heutige Abend für den _Monday-Night-Football _reserviert war.

Als er jedoch den Gesichtsausdruck der vor der Tür stehenden Rory sah, erkannte er, dass es sich um keine Banalität handeln konnte, weshalb sie wissentlich seinen „_Männerabend_" störte.

„Hon … was ist passiert?", erkundigte er sich sofort, trat vor die Tür und schloss diese hinter sich.

„Jetzt ist sie wirklich zu weit gegangen!", schimpfte Rory verärgert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wovon sprichst du?", versuchte er zu erfahren.

„Ich will nur eines von dir wissen: Hast du diese Sache zwischen Adrian und Holly gewusst oder ist dir das alles genauso neu wie mir?"

Verdammter Mist, sie hatte es von jemand anderem erfahren. Was tauchte sie auch mit Handschellen auf, wenn er es ihr endlich sagen wollte.

Auf seinem Gesicht musste ein etwas merkwürdiger Ausdruck erschienen sein, denn die junge Frau schaltete sofort und _ihr_ Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch um einiges finsterer.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und stapfte davon.

„Rory!", rief er ihr nach, doch sie hörte gar nicht darauf, sondern stieg einfach in ihren Wagen und fuhr davon.

Jess entkam ein Seufzer und er schüttelte etwas den Kopf. Dass Holly einfach immer zwischen ihn und Rory kommen musste. Einen letzten Blick auf den davonfahrenden Wagen werfend, drehte er sich schließlich um und ging zurück ins Haus. Vielleicht lenkte ihn der _Monday Night Football_ etwas von der Tatsache ab, dass Rory und er für einige Zeit wieder auf der Basis des Schweigens standen. Viel konnte er dagegen im Moment sowieso nicht machen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Ich hab's euch doch gesagt", erklärte Ryan mit einem Schulterzucken. Vor wenigen Minuten war Rory durch die Tür der Cohens gestürmt und in ihrem Wagen davongerast.

Und Mr. Atwood konnte sich diesen Satz einfach nicht verkneifen. Dafür erntete er jedoch auch jeweils einen finsteren Blick von Marissa und Summer.

„Was! Es stimmt doch", verteidigte er sich, „Ich hab es euch doch wirklich gesagt. _Ihr_ wolltet, dass wir Rory nichts von Adrian und Holly erzählen. Ich hab mich nur der Mehrheit angeschlossen." Damit hob er abwehrend die Hände in die Höhe und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Dicht gefolgt von Seth, der es fühlte – nein, förmlich im tiefsten Inneren _spürte_ - dass etwas im Anrollen war. Und dass er sicher wieder zwischen den beiden Parteien zu entscheiden hatte.

„Jetzt soll es also wieder alleine unsere Schuld sein, oder wie sehe ich das?", begann Marissa auch sofort und stapfte – gemeinsam mit Summer – hinterher.

„War es doch auch. Ich habe gesagt, wir sollen es Rory erzählen. Ihr zwei", er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf die beiden jungen Frauen, „habt gesagt, dass wir es nicht tun sollen. Mich trifft hier eindeutig keine Schuld."

Marissa atmete hörbar ein und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne die Ryan hier anschlug.

„Du hättest deinen Standpunkt aber auch ein bisschen vehementer klarstellen können!", gab sie deshalb wütend zurück.

„Natürlich!", kam es sarkastisch von dem jungen Mann, „Und danach wärst du mir um den Hals gefallen und alles wäre Freude, Wonne, Sonnenschein gewesen. Es tut mir ja Leid, Ris, wenn ich dir das jetzt sagen muss, aber _niemand_ legt sich gerne mit Summer und dir an wenn ihr glaubt, ihr seid vollkommen im Recht."

„Hey!", entfuhr es jetzt auch der Dunkelhaarigen, die bisher den Streit ihrer besten Freundin und deren Freund nur beobachtet hatte.

„Ist doch wahr!", gab Ryan abschätzig zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Sekunde darauf schlug Summer kräftig mit ihrer Faust in Seths Oberarm.

„Verdammt, Goldstück, das hat weh getan! Was soll denn das?", entfuhr ihm ein jämmerlicher Laut während er sich über die schmerzende Stelle rieb.

„Dein Bruder beleidigt mich und du sagst gar nichts dazu?", rief sie empört und holte aus für einen weiteren Schlag, welchen er jedoch abfangen konnte.

„Sorry, Honey-Melon, aber er hat Recht", antwortete er stattdessen.

Jetzt war Summer vollends auf 180. Und auch Marissa war ziemlich empört. Ein wildes Wortgefecht entstand zwischen den vier Personen im Wohnzimmer der Cohen-Villa.

Diese Auseinandersetzung war es schließlich auch, welche Kirsten vom Vorhaus direkt dort hinein lockte.

„Hey, hey, hey! Was ist denn hier los?", rief sie überrascht in die Runde und klatschte einige Male in die Hände um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt", begann Ryan.

„Er hat etwas behauptet, was gar nicht stimmt", erwiderte Marissa.

„Und er hat mich beleidigt", setzte Summer fort.

„Hat er nicht. Er hat wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt", schloss Seth schließlich ab.

Und der Streit drohte erneut aufzuflammen. Was Kirsten Cohen jedoch nicht zuließ. Ein weiteres Mal unterbrach sie die hitzige Diskussion und wollte erfahren, womit diese ganze sinnlose Auseinandersetzung überhaupt begonnen hatte.

„Du meine Güte!", entfuhr es Summer gleich darauf, „Das haben wir in der Hitze des Gefechts jetzt völlig vergessen!"

Der Rest sah sie nur skeptisch und fragend an. Die dunkelhaarige Frau schlug sich mit einer Hand auf die Stirn und begann in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Ma Cherie?", versuchte es Seth, wurde jedoch von Summer einfach ignoriert. Schließlich hatte sie gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte und zückte ihr Mobiltelefon.

„Wen rufst du an?", versuchte es jetzt Marissa, doch auch ihr verweigerte die junge Frau eine Antwort. Stattdessen drückte sie die drei als Schnellwahltaste und legte das Telefon ans Ohr. Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, da wurde am anderen Ende abgehoben.

„Jess! Wir haben ein Problem! Rory hat irgendwie von der Sache zwischen Adrian und Holly Wind bekommen", rief Summer gleichzeitig in den Hörer, nur um wenig später zu erfahren, dass es bereits zu spät war und Rory schon vor einiger Zeit Jess einen Besuch abgestattet hatte.

„Okay, jetzt haben wir ein_ wirklich großes_ Problem", stellte die junge Frau daraufhin fest. Als Antwort erhielt sie einen Seufzer seitens ihres Bruders.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Kannst du das fassen? Sie haben es gewusst! Alle! Und keiner hat mir etwas davon erzählt! Wenigstens von Jess hatte ich erwartet, dass er es mir sagt. Aber, nein! Kein Sterbenswörtchen!", Rory schnaubte beinahe vor Wut, „Ich bin ja so was von wütend!"

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch erst Mal", gab Lane in ruhiger Stimme zurück. Obwohl sie an den entgegen gesetzten Seiten der Staaten wohnten hatten die beiden besten Freundinnen nicht den Kontakt verloren. Die Koreanerin versuchte sogar, dass sie es schaffte in den Frühlingsferien hierher zu kommen, was jedoch ziemlich aussichtslos erschien. Es gab schließlich Mrs. Kim.

„Aber, Lane! Verstehst du denn nicht? Holly! Ich hab dir doch von ihr erzählt! Jede andere wenn er anschleppt … aber HOLLY!", jammerte Rory und ließ sich gleichzeitig auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Am besten du redest mit Adrian darüber. Über die ganze Sache. Sag ihm, was du denkst. Was du von Holly weißt und wie sie dich in der Vergangenheit behandelt hat. Ich bin mir sicher Adrian wird dir zuhören und dann über alles in Ruhe entscheiden", versuchte Lane ihre beste Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Ach, Lane …", seufzte Rory und stützte ihren Kopf auf eine Hand. Im Moment wusste sie einfach nicht, wie sie die ganze Situation handhaben sollte. Und im Grunde war es gar nicht so sehr die Sache zwischen ihrem Bruder und _Blondie_ die sie so beschäftigte als vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Jess und ihre Freunde darüber Bescheid gewusst und keinen Ton gesagt hatten.

**_Fortsetzung folgt!_**


	15. Neue und neuere Probleme

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: Soooo ... Kapitel 15 hat mich etwas geärgert, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich es enden lassen wollte. Schlussendlich hab ich mich jetzt doch noch durchgerungen und das geschrieben, was ich eigentlich von Anfang an schreiben wollte. Und - ihr werdet es nicht glauben - ich bin tatsächlich einmal ziemlich zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel. "_freu_"  
Doch zuerst einmal zu euren wundertollen Kommentaren:

**Valpuri**: Tut mir Leid, dass ich aufgehört habe. "_lach_" Aber jetzt gibt's ja Fortsetzung. Hoffe, sie gefällt wieder. "_hoff_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, Valpuri! "_lächel_"

**Sassy01**: Toller, toller, toller, super, schöner, bester Kommentar, Cremeschnittchen! "_lach_" Es freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat und dass du dich von nichts stören lässt wenn du meine Geschichten ließt. Das ehrt mich wirklich. "mich verbeug" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, Sahnetörtchen! "_lächel_"

**music4mysoul**: Mit deinen Aussagen hast du so ziemlich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. "_lach_" Bin ja schon mal gespannt, wie dir dieses Kapitel zusagt. "_zwinker_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, music4mysoul! "_lächel_"

**rorylorelai**: Es ist für mich Ehrensache, dass ich auf eure Kommentare antworte. Wenn ihr euch schon Zeit nehmt mir etwas zu schreiben, dann finde ich es nur fair, dass ich auch darauf zurückschreibe. "_lächel_" Es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine FF's gefallen. Das kann ich gar nicht oft genug hören. "_freu_" Du hast deine Lieblingsstellen ja wieder einmal mit Bedacht gewählt und genau jene getroffen, die mir selber sehr am Herzen lagen. "_freu_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, rorylorelai! "_lächel_"

**Avallyn Black**: Ich hab mich bemüht, aber leider ging es nur schleppend voran. Hoffe dennoch, dass dir auch der neue Teil gefallen wird. "_hoff_" Nope, keine R-rated-Story, aber ich habe eine in Arbeit. Bin mir jedoch noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich die auch veröffentlichen will. ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, Avallyn Black! "_lächel_"

**may** (2x): "_verwirrt_" Also: Das Kommentar, was du zu Kapitel 14 abgegeben hast ist eigentlich für Kapitel 13 und das für Kapitel 13 eigentlich von Kapitel 14? o.O "_sehr verwirrt ist_" Naja, ich werd jetzt einfach mal chronologisch vorgehen: Meine Worte des Dankes sind zwar nicht versiegt, sondern sprudeln wie eh und je, jedoch sprudeln sie immer nur die selben Worte hervor. Also kann ich mit nichts neuem dienen, sondern dir einfach nur eines sagen: DANKESCHÖN! Du bist immer so lieb zu mir, may. Und ich freue mich immer, wenn ich von dir höre. "_freu_" Um auf dein P.S. zu reagieren: Seth ist dazu prädistiniert der Ping-Pong-Ball zu sein. Er ist sooo süß, wenn er der Ping-Pong-Ball ist. "_lach_" ... o.O may ist schizophren. Was sagst du dazu, Sony Nr. 2? (Keine Ahnung, Sony Nr. 1, aber auf alle Fälle ist mir das unheimlich.) "_rofl_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, may! "_lächel_"

**angelwithgunz** (2x): Es ist immer wieder schön zu hören, wenn meine Geschichten gefallen. Es freut mich auch, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt und hoffe, dass dir auch der neue Teil wieder gefallen wird. "_hoff_" Ob Rory mit Adrian reden wird, wird sich noch herausstellen. Einfach brav weiterlesen. "_zwinker_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, angelwithgunz! "_lächel_"

**LoveJess**: Gott sei Dank ... eine Seele, die mich versteht. Und du hast Recht, mit den eigenen Sachen ist man zu meist wirklich nicht zufrieden. "_nick_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, LoveJess! "_lächel_"

**maxsa**: Das hört Frau aber gern. "_lächel_" Schön, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat. "_freu_" Und wegen der Fanart: Ja! Auf alle Fälle! Will die dann bitte UNBEDINGT sehen. "_lach_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, maxsa! "_lächel_"

**gingin**: "_Augen überdreh_" Chefbotin ... du hast wirklich immer nur das eine im Kopf. "_Kopf schüttel_" Denk doch auch Mal an was anderes, wie ... wie ... wie spanische Seifenopern. "_rofl_" ... Die Streitscenen schreib ich immer besonders gern, denn da kann ich meinen ganzen Frust herauslassen. "_lach_" Und Seth und seine Spitznamen für Summer werden ab sofort einfach mein Markenzeichen sein. "_lach_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, gingin! "_lächel_"

**plappertasche**: Och, Plappertasche! Bitte, bitte, bitte, du darfst Holly nicht hassen! Ich hasse sie auch nicht. Bitte. Hass ist so ein schreckliches Wort und Gefühl. Bitte nicht hassen, ja! "_fleh_" Und ich kann sie nicht so einfach aus der FF verschwinden lassen, so auf die Art: "Und SCHWUPS, weg war sie." "_lach_" Schön, dass dir das Kapitel wieder zugesagt hat. Hoffe, das dir auch dieses wieder gefällt, meine liebste, personifizierte Unruhe! "_zwinker_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, plappertasche! "_lächel_"

**MaraMariano**: Ein neues Gesicht! Freut mich, dass du hierher gefunden hast! "_freu_" Es ist natürlich toll, dass dir meine AU-Situation zuspricht. Besonders, weil ich mir am Anfang damit gar nicht sicher war. "_lächel_" Wie bereits einmal erwähnt: Rory ist mir in GG manchmal wirklich ZU unschludig. "_lächel_" Die Kosenamen? Wow, da muss ich nachdenken. ... Ich hab mir eine Liste geschrieben mit allen Kosenamen, die ich kenne und jedes Mal wenn ich einen höre, der dazupasst, dann ergänze ich diesen. "_lach_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, MaraMariano! "_lächel_"

**mopo**: Nicht hassen! Bitte, bitte nicht hassen! BITTE! "_fleh_" Du hast Recht, es war nicht mein bestes Kapitel. Freue mich dennoch, dass es dir gefallen hat. "_lächel_" ... _OBRIGADA MUITO MUITO _für dein Kommentar, mopo! "_lächel_"

Ihr seid die GRÖSSTEN! Ohne euch würde mir das Schreiben nur mehr halb so viel Spaß machen. "_nick_" Vielen, lieben, herzlichen Dank, dass ihr mir immer so nett antwortet. :o)

_Zum Kapitel_: Dieses Kapitel liegt mir wirklich, wirklich am Herzen. Besonders der erste Teil. Ihr werdet noch sehen warum. Vielleicht werden einige von euch ja jetzt verstehen, warum ich euch immer wieder um eine gewisse Sache gebeten habe. "_lächel_" ... Der letzte Teil hat mich etwas geärgert, deshalb ist er auch mein schlechtester Teil in diesem Kapitel geworden. Doch im Großen und Ganzen - wie zu Beginn heute schon einmal erwähnt - mag ich dieses Kapitel recht gern. Hoffe, euch geht es genauso. "_hoff_"

So, ich muss dann weiter. Meine Mutter ruft, dass es zum Essen ist. "_lächel_" Nochmals: Ihr seid Spitzenklasse! Danke für euer Bemühen. "_lächel_" ... Und: **Feedback glücklich machen!** ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**15. Kapitel – Neue und neuere Probleme**

Holly Fisher hatte ein Problem. Und es war kein geringfügiges Problem. Denn was zuerst mit einem Racheplan begonnen hatte, entwickelte sich immer mehr zu einem Vergnügen.

Sie war _gern_ mit Adrian zusammen. Sie verbrachte _gern_ Zeit mit ihm. Sie fand ihn _wirklich_ witzig. Dass er gut aussah, dass hatte sie schon an dem Tag bemerkt, an welchem Biest-Rory in den schwarzen Porsche stieg. Doch niemand hatte sie darauf vorbereitet, dass Adrian Danes von Sekunde zu Sekunde attraktiver wurde, je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte.

Bei Adrian hatte sie niemals das Gefühl, dass er nur das sah, was die meisten anderen in ihr sahen: Brüste, Po und Beine. Natürlich sagte er ihr, dass sie attraktiv war und dass er fand, dass sie umwerfend aussah, jedoch niemals auf abschätzige oder provokative Weise. Wenn er es sagte, dann wusste sie, dass er es absolut ehrlich meinte. Und dass er damit nicht nur ihre äußerliche Schönheit meinte.

Denn für Adrian Danes war Holly Fisher auch innerlich eine wunderschöne Person. Und das war für sie absolut etwas Neues.

Niemand zuvor hatte ihr jemals gesagt, dass sie witzig sei. Dass es aber auch Spaß machte mit ihr über ernsthafte Dinge zu diskutieren. Niemand zuvor hatte sich je um ihre ehrliche Meinung gekümmert.

Und auch wenn sie beliebt war und ihr alle möglichen Leute ständig vorschwärmten wie toll sie doch sei und dass sie gerne so wären wie sie: Holly war keine Idiotin. Sie wusste, dass hinterrücks über sie geredet wurde. Sie wusste sogar, dass ihre angebliche „_beste Freundin_" Trisha an vorderster Front stand, wenn es darum ging ein Gerücht über Holly zu verbreiten. Doch das störte die Blondine nicht.

„Was mich nicht umbringt, macht mich härter", hatte sie sich immer wieder gesagt.

Eigentlich fand sie sogar Rory Danes irgendwie nett. Sie beiden hatten im Grunde nur einen schlechten Start hingelegt. Wegen Jess. Schließlich war Holly nicht blind und hatte sehr wohl das Knistern zwischen ihrem damaligen Freund und „_der Neuen_" gesehen.

Holly Fisher hatte ein Problem. Und es war kein geringfügiges Problem. Denn sie war gefährdet sich in das Objekt, welches sie für ihren Racheplan benutzte, ernsthaft zu verlieben. Und jetzt sollte sie auch noch seine Familie kennen lernen.

**-o-o-o-o-**

„Adrian, ich muss mit dir sprechen", erklärte Rory als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat und sich auf die Couch neben ihren Bruder sinken ließ.

„Schieß los", gab der junge Mann zurück, starrte aber weiterhin auf den Schirm des Breitbildfernsehers. Er zappte gerade von der Mentos-Werbung mit den Vögeln auf die Nike-Werbung mit den Füßen.

Sie riss ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

„Hey!", entfuhr es Adrian im selben Moment entrüstet. Gleichzeitig wandte er den Blick auf seine kleine Schwester. Genau das, was sie erreichen wollte.

„Es geht um Holly", begann sie deshalb sofort um seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wieder zu verlieren. Und tatsächlich: Der junge Mann wurde hellhörig.

Rory atmete einige Mal tief durch. Sie wusste, dass dieses Gespräch nicht einfach werden würde. Sie war sich sogar zu fast hundert Prozent sicher, dass in den nächsten Minuten einiges an Geschrei hier zu vernehmen sein würde. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie sagen würde, was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Könntest du mir jetzt bitte endlich sagen, was du mit mir zu besprechen hast, Schwesterchen?", bohrte Adrian in diesem Moment ungeduldig weiter.

Und Rory konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Sie ist ein Miststück!", rief sie und auf ihr Gesicht trat Zorn.

„Wie bitte?", kam es schockiert von ihrem Bruder zurück. Er ließ von seiner gemütlichen Haltung auf dem Sofa ab und setzte sich gerade auf.

„Du kennst sie nicht so, wie ich. Vom ersten Tag hier in Newport an hat sie mich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Sie hat mich beleidigt und mir nur Steine in den Weg gelegt. _Sie_ war es, die mir hier so eine schwere Zeit gemacht hat", sie überlegte, was sie noch sagen konnte, doch auf Anhieb fiel ihr nichts ein. Dabei hatte sie sich vorher noch so eine schöne Rede zurechtgelegt.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung begann Adrian zu grinsen.

„Du musst dich täuschen, Rory", lachte er, „Die Holly, von der du sprichst, ist nicht die Holly mit der ich ausgehe. Vielleicht hast du sie einfach verwechselt."

„Sie verwechselt!", gab sie entrüstet zurück und sprang von der Couch, „Es gibt nur _EINE_ Holly Fisher in Newport, Adrian! Und du hast wahrlich etwas besseres verdient als dieses Luder!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Mannes hatte sich verdunkelt und er erhob sich nun ebenfalls von der Couch.

„Rede nicht so abwertend von ihr in meiner Gegenwart und wage es nicht dir herauszunehmen zu beurteilen wer gut genug für mich ist und wer nicht!", zischte er seiner kleinen Schwester zu.

„Dann will ich dir mal etwas erklären, _Brüderchen_! Weißt du, mit wem Holly vor dir zusammen war?", sie machte eine kurze Pause für den dramatischen Effekt, „Mit Jess! Ja. Genau. Jess. Jener Jess, der jetzt _mein_ Freund ist. Und – stell dir vor – er hat mit ihr wegen _mir_ Schluss gemacht. Findest du es nicht auch seltsam, dass sie sich bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bietet, an dich – _meinen Bruder_ – ranschmeißt?"

„Du schätzt sie völlig falsch ein!", gab er zornig zurück, „Holly und ich haben uns zufällig kennen gelernt!"

„Bei Holly ist NICHTS Zufall!", schrie sie jetzt und stemmte die Arme in die Seite.

Adrian sah sie entsetzt an, dann machte sich eine wütende Miene auf seinem Gesicht breit. Doch er antwortete Rory in ruhiger Stimme: „Es ist mir völlig egal, was du zu ihr zu sagen hast. Fest steht, dass sie es war, die mich dazu ermutigt hat die Therapie anzufangen und nicht so wie ihr mich regelrecht in diese Richtung gestoßen. Sie hat gesagt, dass es meine Entscheidung sei und nicht die von irgendjemand anderem. Fest steht auch, dass es mir völlig egal ist, mit wem Holly vorher zusammen war. Wichtig ist mir eigentlich nur, dass ich mich mit ihr verstehe, dass sie ein toller Mensch ist und ich gerne mit ihr zusammen bin", er senkte die Augen zu Boden, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und würdigte seine Schwester danach nur eines eisigen Blickes, als er noch hinzufügte, „Von jedem anderen hätte ich erwartet, dass er etwas dagegen sagen würde. Von jedem. Aber nicht von dir." Danach drehte er sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Rory war zu perplex um in diesem Moment darauf zu reagieren. Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis sie bemerkte, dass dieser Streit zwischen Adrian und ihr nicht ein solcher war, welchen man nach wenigen Tagen beilegen konnte. Und das war es auch, das ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. War doch ihr großer Bruder, seit sie klein gewesen war, nicht nur ihr großer Bruder, sondern auch ihr großer Held.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Jess stand vor der Eingangstür der _Danes-Villa _und ging in Gedanken seine zurecht gelegten Worte noch einmal durch. Danach streckte er den Arm aus und klingelte.

Es dauerte einige Momente und der junge Mann war sogar erleichtert, dass es Rory selber war, die ihm öffnete.

„Bevor du mir die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägst, bitte ich dich nur darum, dass du mir zuerst zuhörst", begann er sofort und sah sie flehend an. Rorys Ausdruck war nicht zu interpretieren und er nahm es deshalb einfach als Aufforderung weiterzureden.

„Okay. Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut in diesen Dingen. Aber ich mag dich, also versuche ich es", er machte eine kurze Pause und holte einige Male tief Luft, „Es tut mir Leid, Rory. Ich weiß, die Anderen und ich hätten dir von der Sache zwischen Holly und Adrian erzählen sollen. Aber ich wusste nicht wie. Und ich wollte vorher herausfinden, was sie genau vor hat. Und dann, als ich beschlossen habe es dir auch zu sagen, obwohl ich nicht wusste, was sie vor hat, bist du mit Handschellen aufgekreuzt!", er seufzte einmal auf, „Ich bin doch auch nur ein Mensch. Ich _konnte_ es dir einfach nicht sagen. Nicht in diesem Moment. Und dann hast du es selber herausgefunden. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich noch sagen kann, außer: Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Rory. Ich …"

Er wurde dadurch unterbrochen, dass sie einen Schritt vor trat, ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich fest an ihn drückte. Jess war zwar überrascht, reagierte aber schnell und schlang seine Arme ebenfalls um sie.

Die Sekunde darauf begann sie zu heulen.

„Aber … aber … Honey …", stotterte er etwas verwirrt und begann mit einer Hand über ihr Haar zu streichen.

Schließlich – nach einigen, völlig verwirrenden Minuten für Jess – stotterte sie unter Schluchzern: „Ich glaube, Adrian hasst mich jetzt! Wir haben uns wegen Holly gestritten."

Jess drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, legte ihr dann den Arm um die Schulter und führte sie zurück ins Haus. Rory heulte währenddessen ununterbrochen in Jess' Hemd.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sie war bei „_Dirty Dancing_" eingeschlafen. Einer der seichtesten Filme, die er sich seit langem ansehen musste. Aber Rory war so aufgewühlt wegen des Streits mit Adrian, dass er es ihr überlassen hatte den Film auszusuchen.

Als Patrick Swayze das erste Mal auf Jennifer Grey traf hatte sie geseufzt.

Als Cynthia Rhodes, alias _Penny_, die Abtreibung hinter sich hatte brach sie ein weiteres Mal in Tränen aus und er musste den Film unterbrechen, damit sie sich beruhigen konnte.

Als „_Johnny_" sich bei „_Baby_" verabschiedete, davonfuhr und „_She's Like The Wind_" zu spielen begann, drückte sie sich so fest an ihn, dass er befürchten musste jeden Moment wegen Sauerstoffmangels umzukippen.

Noch bevor die große Tanzszene zum Schluss kam war sie – in sein T-Shirt gekrallt – eingeschlafen. Jess sah noch immer die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen und er verfluchte Holly, weil sie ein so grausames Spiel mit ihr und auch mit Adrian zu spielen schien.

Es war genau dieser Augenblick – in dem Jess dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss – den sich die restlichen Mitglieder der Familie Danes aussuchten um nachhause zu kommen. Und dadurch Rory aus ihrem Schlaf rissen.

„Kaffee!", rief Lorelai und warf ihre Arbeitstasche auf die Kochinsel.

„Suchthaufen", entgegnete Luke, nahm aber im selben Moment die Kaffeefilter aus dem Küchenschrank.

Rory rieb sich über die Augen und versuchte die Tränenspuren so gut es ging zu beseitigen. Schnell drehte sie sich noch Jess zu und lächelte ihn einmal an. Sie beugte sich vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach erhob sie sich zusammen mit ihm von der Couch und ging in Richtung Küche.

„Hey, Mom. Dad", grüßte sie ihre Eltern und setzte sich an die Kochinsel.

„Hey, Offspring! Hi, Jess", lächelte Lorelai zurück und biss gleichzeitig herzhaft in einen Schokodoughnut. Auch der junge Mann grüßte die Eltern seiner Freundin. Schließlich setzte er sich neben Rory und nahm dankend einen Himbeermuffin, welchen ihm Lorelai hinhielt, entgegen.

„Und? Habt ihr beiden Lovebirds heute Abend schon etwas vor oder wollt ihr einfach Mal wieder einen gemütlichen Abend vor dem Fernseher verbringen. Zusammen mit Popcorn, Jellybeans, Twinkies, Doughnuts, Muffins und Lorelai? Wenn ihr gut gelaunt seid, dann könntet ihr sogar noch einen Luke im Sortiment aufnehmen", grinste die älteste Danes und biss ein weiteres Mal von ihrem süßen Gebäck.

Luke konnte zu den Kommentaren seiner Frau nur lächeln. Er hatte es schon vor Jahren aufgegeben in ihrem sehr oft stattfindenden Dahingeplappere Sinn zu finden.

Rory wollte gerade antworten als die Haustür ein weiteres Mal geöffnet wurde und Adrians Gruß in die Küche drang. Die junge Frau verstummte augenblicklich und senkte den Blick. Jess beobachtete das, nahm dabei ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht. Rory sah ihn daraufhin an, lächelte einmal, beugte sich vor und platzierte einen kurzen Kuss auf seinen Lippen.

Der junge Mann wollte gerade zurücklächeln, doch die Aussage des Bruders seiner Freundin, welche unmittelbar folgte, ließ ihn inne halten. Und ihm schwante Übles.

„Mom. Dad. Das hier ist Holly. Meine Freundin."

_**Fortsetzung folgt!**_


	16. Aufeinandertreffen

_Inhalt_: Neues Leben. Neue Stadt. Neue Schule. Neue Freunde. Von einem Mädchen, das auszog, um eine neue Welt kennen zu lernen. Ohne, dass sie es zuerst eigentlich wollte.

_Disclaimer_: Würde ich einen Disclaimer schreiben, wenn mir sowieso alles gehören würde? Na also ...

_A/N_: GOTT, ich schwöre euch, ich bin beinahe verzweifelt. Das war die größte Schreibblockade meines Lebens. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es das tatsächlich gibt. Ich meine das _"Ein Satz nach dem anderen"_-Kapitel. Kaum zu glauben, aber das letzte Update hat vor **4 Monaten** (!) stattgefunden und ich schäme mich zutiefst. Das ist ja Ewigkeiten her.Ich wär euch nicht einmal böse, wennihr jetzt sagen würdet, dass euch die Story nimma interessiert."_sich wirklich, wirklich schäm_"

Doch zuerst will ich meinen lieben Kommentarschreibern vom letzten Teil danken:

**angelwithgunz****  
****Avallyn Black**  
**LoveJess**  
**music4mysoul**  
**Valpuri**  
**mopo**  
**MaraMariano**  
**plappertasche**  
**maxsa**  
**RoryFan-Eliza**  
**melabaerli **und  
**Shubya**

Tausend virtuelle Bussis und Umarmungen! Ihr seid die BESTEN! "_abschmatz_" Tut mir Leid, dass ich heute keine Zeit gefunden habe auf euer Feedback zu antworten. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen, es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid. "_heftig nick_"

_Zum Kapitel:_ Wie ich es hasse! Ich verabscheue es! Wäre dieses Kapitel eine Person, dann würde ich sie würgen, schlagen und vierteilen. Ich hab's tausend Mal gelöscht und wieder angefangen und dann wieder gelöscht und wieder angefangen und dann mal was stehen gelassen und weiter geschrieben, danach wieder gelöscht, weil es der selbe Scheiß war wie vorher und wieder von vorne angefangen. Gott, ich bin so wütend auf dieses Kapitel! "_grml_" Aber immerhin ist es fertig. Gott sei Dank ist es fertig! Es gab wirklich Momente in denen ich befürchtete, ich müsste diese Story aufgeben. "_nick_"

Für das neue Kapitel kann ich euch nur sagen, dass es wohl ratsam wäre, wenn ihr euch das vorige Kapitel noch einmal durchlest, damit ihr in die ganze Stimmung von _"Con Todo Mi Corazón"_ wieder hineinkommt. ;)

Naja, gut, ich hör jetzt einfach auf, sonst ist die A/N ja noch länger als das Kapitel selber. "_lach_"

Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel! Ich hoffe, das nächste bekomm ich schneller hin. "_hoff_"

Und: **Feedback glücklich machen!** ;o)  
LG, bis die Tage  
eure Yoda ;)

* * *

_CON TODO MI CORAZÓN - WITH ALL MY HEART_

**16. Kapitel –Aufeinandertreffen**

Rory rammte ihren Löffel in das Vanilleeis mit den heißen Himbeeren, während sie Holly dabei beobachten musste, wie sie Lorelai und Luke Honig ums Maul schmierte. Ihre Eltern schienen ganz begeistert von der Freundin ihres Ältesten.

Gerade erzählte _Blondie_ davon, wie sie mit Adrian im Disney-Land war und „_wie toll es ihr dort gefallen hatte_".

Die jüngste Danes schnaubte ein weiteres Mal, schaufelte sich aber sofort einen Löffel voll Eis in den Mund, damit sie auch gar nicht erst in Versuchung geriet etwas Schnippisches auf Miss' Fishers Kommentar zu entgegnen.

Jess hatte seine Hand auf ihrem Knie unterm Tisch platziert und hoffte, dass dies seine Freundin so weit beruhigte damit sie seiner Ex-Freundin nicht an den Hals sprang.

„Und, Holly? Wen bevorzugst du? _Metallica_ oder _The Offspring_?", wollte Lorelai nach einiger Zeit erfahren als sie ihrem Mann dabei zusah wie er die leeren Eisschüsseln zurück in die Küche trug.

„Keine Frage, Mrs. Danes! _Metallica_ natürlich", grinste die blonde Frau und zwinkerte der Mutter ihres „_Freunds_" einmal zu.

„Ha!", entfuhr es dieser augenblicklich und sie bohrte den Zeigefinger in die Brust ihres Sohnes. Adrian überdrehte nur die Augen, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Rory entfuhr ein weiteres Mal ein Schnauben. Und dieses Mal konnte sie sich nicht einmal ein Augenrollen verkneifen. Was nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Fehlt dir etwas, Sweetheart? Seit dein Bruder und Holly hier aufgetaucht sind hast du kaum ein Wort von dir gegeben. Nur abfälliges Schnauben. Was ist nicht in Ordnung?", versuchte Luke in leisem Ton zu erfahren, damit die anderen nicht unbedingt etwas davon mitbekamen, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein Zeichen für die jüngste Danes, dass ihr Vater nicht nur eine Antwort erwartete, sondern sie auch verlangte.

Jess atmete einmal tief ein und machte sich bereit. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und hier war die Hölle los. Verhindern konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr. Er hatte es zwar versucht, doch eigentlich war ihm von Anfang an irgendwie klar gewesen, dass dies sinnlos war.

„Holly und ich kennen uns aus der Schule. Wir haben einige Kurse zusammen", war alles, was Rory Schulter zuckend von sich gab. Dabei hoffte sie, dass ihr Vater sich damit zufrieden geben würde, da sie sonst befürchten musste ihre Beherrschung endgültig zu verlieren.

Leider war Lucas Danes nicht die Art von Mann, die sich mit einer solchen Antwort abspeisen ließ. Es reichte nur sein Blick und Rory wusste, dass er mehr von ihr erwartete. Leider war das auch der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Rory sprang von ihrem Stuhl und funkelte wütend in Richtung Holly. Sie stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und atmete einige Male tief durch.

Sowohl Lorelai als auch Luke, und ganz zu schweigen von Adrian, waren von dieser Aktion überrascht. Jess legte nur eine Hand über die Augen und begann den Kopf zu schütteln. Jetzt war alles zu spät.

„Du hast vielleicht Nerven? Tauchst hier auf als wäre nie irgendetwas geschehen, du falsche Schlange!", fauchte sie Holly an und stützte ihre Hände jetzt auf die Tischplatte.

„Rory!", rief Adrian jetzt entrüstet und sprang ebenfalls auf.

„Misch dich nicht ein! Das geht nur Holly und mich etwas an!", schrie sie ihren Bruder an und funkelte danach wieder in die Richtung der „_Rivalin_".

Auch Holly sprang jetzt von ihrem Platz und sah Rory missbilligend an.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer hier vor dir steht, _Missy_? Wie kannst du es wagen mir auch nur eine Sekunde lang unehrliche Absichten vorzuwerfen? Ich bin nicht neu in die Schule gekommen und habe mich benommen als würde mir sofort alles gehören! Ich bin hier nicht die falsche Schlange, die sich hinterrücks vergebene Typen angelt!", gab die Blondine jetzt mindestens genauso wütend zurück.

„Du bist ein verlogenes, gemeines Biest! Doch an Stelle einen fairen Kampf zu kämpfen, schmeißt du dich aus Rache an meinen Bruder ran, welcher auch noch blind genug ist um sich deine ‚_anscheinende'_ Zuneigung vorgaukeln zu lassen!", tobte Rory jetzt los und wäre Holly wahrscheinlich an die Gurgel gesprungen, wenn sie Jess in diesem Moment nicht um der Taille gepackt und zurückgehalten hätte.

Auch Adrian hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um seine Freundin von seiner jüngeren Schwester fern zu halten. Und er hatte geglaubt, so etwas würde nur in Talkshows vorkommen.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug!", platzte plötzlich Lorelai dazwischen und gebot diesem ganzen Tumult ein Ende, „Jess, bring Rory bitte hoch in ihr Zimmer, damit sie sich beruhigen kann. Adrian, ich glaube, es ist vernünftiger, wenn du Holly jetzt nachhause bringst. Es war trotzdem nett dich kennen zu lernen, Holly", sprach sie ein Machtwort und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Die beiden jungen Männer nickten und taten, was ihnen aufgetragen wurde. Als sie zusammen mit ihrer jeweils zugeteilten jungen Frau verschwunden waren, ließ sich Lorelai wieder in ihren Stuhl sinken. Neben ihr saß ein noch immer völlig verdutzter Luke.

„So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Wer war diese Tobsüchtige und was hat sie mit unserem Mädchen gemacht?", fand er nach einigen Momenten wieder Worte.

Die älteste Danes schüttelte etwas den Kopf und erklärte verzweifelt: „Genau das ist ja das Sonderbare: Diese Tobsüchtige _ist_ unser Mädchen."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Streit zwischen Holly und Rory war auch den fantastischen Vier bekannt. Im ersten Moment hatten sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen können, doch als sie Jess' Gesichtsausdruck sahen – er war es auch, der ihnen davon erzählte – verging ihnen das Lachen schnell.

„Sie war wirklich kurz davor Holly anzufallen?", stellte Seth wohl zum tausendsten Mal die selbe Frage.

„Nein, Seth! Die ersten hundert Mal habe ich dich belogen, nur damit du immer und immer wieder nachfragen kannst", gab Jess sarkastisch grummelnd zurück und überdrehte einmal die Augen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich, dass Holly das durchaus verdient hat. Schließlich _ist_ sie eine falsche Schlange. Da hat Rory vollkommen Recht", mischte Marissa sich von der Seite her jetzt ein.

„Aber es war bestimmt nicht das klügste von ihr, das vor ihren Eltern austragen zu wollen", widersprach Ryan in diesem Moment und der Rest konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Vielleicht hat es Rorys Eltern die Augen über Miss ‚_Ich-kenne-die-Betten-von-halb-Newport_' Fisher geöffnet", zuckte Summer jetzt mit den Schultern und setzte sich gleichzeitig auf Ryans Bett im Poolhaus der Cohens.

Die restlichen Anwesenden entfuhr nur jeweils ein Seufzer, bevor sie es sich ebenfalls irgendwo gemütlich machten. Für einige Minuten blieben sie still.

„Und wie will Rory jetzt …", durchbrach Seth schließlich die Stille, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen. Jedoch von niemanden der bereits Anwesenden sondern von einer neu eintretenden Person.

„Rory will gar nichts, okay? Rory will im Moment nicht über Holly und Adrian sprechen. Rory will einfach einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen. Mit ihren Freunden. Darf Rory das?", erklärte Miss Danes ihre Situation den überraschten Anwesenden im Poolhaus, während sie von sich selbst in der dritten Person sprach.

„Was meint ihr, Leute? Darf Rory das?", wiederholte Seth. Im gleichen Moment fing er einen tödlichen Blick von Summer auf.

„Gott, Cohen, halt einfach die Klappe!" Danach erhob sie sich und schlug ihm einmal auf den Oberarm, bevor sie auf Rory zusteuerte und sie kurz umarmte.

„Wie geht's dir, Süße?", wollte sie danach mitfühlend erfahren und sah die Freundin an. Auch Marissa hatte sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt und ihre Cousine einmal in den Arm genommen.

Rory seufzte nur einmal, bevor sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln wissen wollte: „Wie wäre es mit einer _Play-Station-Session_? Ich wäre schwer dafür. Übrigens Sum: Klasse Kommentar vorhin. Ich meine den ‚_Ich kenne die Betten von halb Newport._'. Trifft definitiv auf _Blondie_ zu." Gleichzeitig ging sie zu Jess, beugte sich vor und gab ihm einen raschen Begrüßungskuss.

Einen Moment später hatte Seth seinen Arm lässig um ihre Schulter gelegt, führte sie aus dem Poolhaus und meinte: „Miss Danes, Sie sind absolut auf meiner Wellenlänge."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Gegen Mitternacht betraten Rory und Jess gemeinsam die _Villa Danes_. Ihr hatte der Abend mit ihren Freunden gefallen. Zwar hatten sie sie nicht vollständig von dieser Geschichte mit Holly ablenken können, aber immerhin hatte sie sich für die vorhandenen Verhältnisse Recht gut amüsiert.

Die beiden jungen Menschen betraten gemeinsam die Küche. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl an der Kücheninsel nieder und sie wandte sich dem Kühlschrank zu.

„Durst?"

„Nein, danke", lehnte er ab, „Aber ich muss mit dir reden."

„Schieß los", stimmte sie zu, während sie in den Tiefen des Kühlschranks verschwand. Wie er sie kannte suchte sie nach etwas Essbarem, obwohl sie vor etwa einer Stunde gerade eine ganze Pizza verdrückt hatte. Niemand konnte so viel essen wie Rory Danes. Schnell schüttelte er einmal den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Thema das er anschneiden wollte, obwohl es ihm irgendwie unangenehm war.

„Du weißt doch, nächste Woche ist Valentinstag …"

Sie schoss überrascht in eine aufrechte Position. Dabei vergaß sie jedoch, dass sie sich noch halb im Kühlschrank befand und schlug deshalb mit ihrem Hinterkopf gegen eines der Ablagebretter darin.

„Verdammte … ah!", entfuhr es ihr und sie griff mit der Hand sofort auf die schmerzende Stelle.

Jess war vom Stuhl gesprungen und kam an ihre Seite. Er nahm ihre Hand von ihrem Hinterkopf und sah sich die Verletzung an. Behutsam fuhr er mit seinen Fingern darüber und sie zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Wird wohl eine kleine Beule geben", stellte er nach wenigen Sekunden fest, „Am besten du legst etwas Eis drauf."

Sie drehte sich um, sodass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Die Beule war ihr eigentlich vollkommen egal.

„Was ist mit dem Valentinstag, Jess?", knüpfte sie stattdessen am vorigen Thema an. Er konnte das Strahlen ihre Augen selbst im Dunkeln erkennen. Augenblicklich legte sich ein leichtes Grinsen um seine Lippen.

„Im _Country Club_ findet der alljährliche _Valentinstags-Ball_ statt und ich dachte, wir könnten da ja hingehen. Zusammen mit den anderen", schlug er vor und nahm jetzt ihre Hand in seine. Es war für ihn immer noch etwas ungewohnt, dass es ihm jetzt möglich war ihre Hand in seiner zu halten immer wenn er wollte.

Rorys Blick fiel auf ihre Hände, zeitgleich verschränkte er ihre Finger mit seinen eigenen.

„Du hasst Newpsie-Partys", war ihr einziger Kommentar. Danach sah sie wieder auf und ihm in die Augen. Auch sie grinste jetzt. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du liebst Newpsie-Partys", gab er gelassen und immer noch grinsend zurück.

„Heißt das, du lädst mich auf eine Newpsie-Party ein nur weil du weißt, dass ich auf solche gerne hingehe?"

„Nah", schüttelte er den Kopf, „Ich lade dich ein, weil ich selber gerne grauenhafte Musik hören, mit sämtlichen Freundinnen meiner Stiefmutter tanzen und den ganzen Abend ein charmantes Lächeln auf den Lippen tragen will."

Jetzt schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Mitte und hob ihren Kopf etwas in die Höhe um ihm weiterhin in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Du lädst mich also auf eine Newpsie-Party ein, weil du weißt, dass ich auf solche gerne hingehe. Obwohl du sie hasst", nickte sie. Dieses Mal keine Frage mehr, sondern eine Feststellung. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Er zuckte wiederum mit den Schultern.

„Nicht, wenn du es weiterhin Newpsie-Party nennst", eine kurze Pause, „Heißt also, dass wir dort auftauchen werden", meinte er gelassen.

„Das heißt es wohl", kam es genauso gelassen zurück. Dieser Moment war einer der besten in den letzten Tagen. Für einige Zeit schien der Mist mit Holly und Adrian vergessen und sie genoss es einfach frisch verliebt zu sein.

Er küsste ihre Nasespitze. Danach musste er gähnen.

Sie lächelte darüber, beugte sich dann vor und drückte ihm jetzt einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach nahm sie seine Hand in ihre. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppen hoch und legten sich schlafen.

**_Fortsetzung folgt!_**


End file.
